Nickmorphers
by SOLmaster
Summary: Parody of the Transformers movie. Ben buys an old camaro, but it turns out to belong to his new best friend who's part of a war that ravaged the entire galaxy. Now he must help Jimmy Neutron and the Nicktoons to stop the evil ZIM and the Deceptitoons.
1. Introduction

S.O.Lmaster now presents a new parody fic of the 2007 Transformers movie. This fic will be a little bit different from the movie. But it will basically have the same storyline. For example: The Autobots (who will be played by the Nicktoons) will NOT be robots, but have special armor with powerful weapons and equipment, and they won't be posing as automobiles either. I decided to put the cast up for a change that way you'll be prepared for what's to come and who's playing who.

**Humans**

Sam Witwicky: Ben Tennyson

Mikaela Banes: Kai Green

Captain William Lennox: Dib

Reggie Simmons: Denzel Crocker

Robert Epps: Lazlo, Raj, & Clam

Maggie Madsen: Jazz Fenton

Glen Whitmann: Tucker Foley

**Nicktoons** (Autobots)

Optimus Prime: Jimmy Neutron

Bumblebee: SpongeBob SquarePants

Ironhide: Timmy Turner

Jazz: Danny Phantom

Ratchet: Tak

**Deceptitoons** (Decepticons)

Megatron: ZIM

Starscream: Jack Spicer

Barricade: Leroy

Frenzy: GIR

Bonecrusher: Skulker

Blackout: Technus

That's it for the main cast. Now for the first time, I am opening up a Suggestion Box. So if you have any ideas or quotes that could be in the story. You can review or PM me, and I might use it in the story. Well, that's all for now. The first chapter will be up soon.


	2. Attack on Camp Kidney

_Here's the first chapter of my Transformers Parody. I change the title of it because I hated the other one. It may be a little weird, but I always try to keep parody fics at least a bit original since I like them to be a little different from the movie itself._

_I'm also still taking some suggestions, but I will NOT be changing any of the main cast members I posted in the last chapter. But I will take some quotes and any characters that can play minor roles._

_Well, enjoy the first chapter. It's a little short though._

* * *

**Nickmorphers**

_Before time began, there was a flute. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds power to create worlds and fill them with life. That is how our race was born. For a time we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good, and others for evil. And so began the war, a war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the flute was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called Earth. But we were already too late._

* * *

On planet Earth in the present day, there was a jet flying over the forest.

In an everyday Summer Camp called Camp Kidney, some campers that were mostly animals were playing tetherball, doing other stuff and a moose who was the scoutmaster was sunbathing.

An orange monkey in a camp uniform came up to an elephant and rhino in a scout uniform, the monkey's name was Lazlo.

"Hey Raj," Lazlo greeted, "Have you seen the new camper?"

Raj answered, "He said he wanted to find technology around here that would help contact a plane that would help get him out of here."

"A plane." Clam also said.

"Well, while I was getting some marshmallows I saw an aircraft about 10 miles from here." Lazlo mentioned. "Maybe he was contacting that plane so he can go home and get something he forgot."

Meanwhile, the scoutmaster's assistant, Slinkman came up to him, "Scoutmaster Lumpus, sir?" He told the moose.

"What is it, Slinkman?" Lumpus replied.

Slinkman answered, "We have some readings of an unidentified aircraft heading this way, and no one seems to know why."

"What?" Lumpus asked uninterested. "Alright, let's see what the military's doing here." He reluctantly got up and followed Slinkman.

Meanwhile, in one of the cabins, a twelve-year-old boy with glasses was talking on a monitor to someone. His name is Dib.

"But dad, why did you have to send me here?" Dib complained to his dad Professor Membrane.

Professor Membrane replied, "Now son, we've already been through this, if you're not gonna get out of all this paranormal business and get into real science, then I would just have to send you to camp and get you to see the light. And that's precisely what I did."

* * *

Outside, the just from before began to land right in the middle of Camp Kidney. The bean scouts stared at it.

"Hey what's going on?" Lumpus wondered.

"Our radar's jammed, sir." Slinkman answered. "It seems to be coming from that chopper

Then suddenly, the lights in the cabin went out.

Dib's monitor started to turn off too.

"Dad?" Dib called as he tried to fix it. "Dad, can you hear me? Dad?" Dib sighed when the computer turned off and he began to head outside.

As the bean scouts continued to stare at the helicopter, the noticed a pilot in the front seat of it.

"Hey, pilot!" A platypus named Edward called out. "You think you can use this hunk of junk to fly me out of here?!"

But when the pilot turned to them, he started to flicker and an evil grin appeared on his face and his appearance started to change.

Lumpus and Slinkman came out, and Lumpus asked, "What's going on out here?! Who is this?!"

The pilot began to speak through a microphone on his wrist. "You want to know my identification?! Well, I Technus: master of all things electronical shall show you what the Deceptitoons can do!"

He pushed another button on the helicopter controls and the chopper began to fold back, and change shape until it became a giant robot with Technus inside.

"Cool," Two slugs named Chip and Skip said.

But all the other campers just screamed and ran in different directions as Technus fired a gun out of his giant robot. Then, Technus's robot pulled back giving him hi-tech armor as he laughed evilly and blew up all the cabins and the Mess Hall.

Dib came out and saw what was going on, and then noticed Lazlo, Raj, and Clam running away.

"Lazlo, I saw something like this in a movie once, and it did not end well!" Raj yelled to Lazlo.

"I know!" Lazlo called back. "I think we're finally being invaded by aliens!"

When Dib heard Lazlo say the word 'aliens' his eyes began to widen. "Did you just say 'aliens'?! I knew coming to this camp was a good idea! Where's my video camera?"

Before he can do anything, Slinkman called out over the explosions. "Okay, everyone, single file, run toward the gate!"

"Slinkman!" Lumpus's voice called out.

Technus blew a hole in the scoutmaster's cabin and saw his computer and radio system there. Then he grabbed a hold of the power device and Lumpus ran to grab on his computer.

"Slinkman, he's stealing all my files!" Lumpus cried out.

"You'll have to shut it down, sir!" Slinkman told him.

"I don't know how!"

"Move!" Slinkman calmly ordered as he used an ax to break it apart.

* * *

Outside, there was still a bunch of explosions from Technus that the bean scouts were trying to avoid. Lazlo, Raj, and Dib hid behind the remains of the Jelly Cabin and they noticed Clam right below Technus holding a digital camera.

"Take picture." Clam said as he aimed the camera at Technus.

"What's this?" Technus wondered as he noticed Clam holding the camera and the sensors in his hi-tech goggles locked onto it, until he aimed a huge cannon at Clam.

"Uh oh," Clam said when he realized he was about to be killed.

"No!" Dib shouted when he threw the Jelly Bean totem pole at the Technus making him miss fire and allowing Clam to escape.

"Quick, let's go!" Lazlo told the others as they ran off.

Technus then released another machine out of his armor and it went underground as he continued to destroy Camp Kidney until there was nothing left.

* * *

_Don't worry, the next chapter will be longer. But for now you can review and remember the suggestion box is open and whatever you put I might use._


	3. Ben's First Car

* * *

Here's the next chapter of Nickmorphers. I'd like to thank Nobodiez, TLSoulDude, and pachysam for their quotes and suggestions. I think I'll use some of them later on in the story. Although I was little confused as to why there were quotes for Avatar characters even though they aren't part of the Nicktoons (Autobots) roles. But I think I'll use them for the people in the Sector 7. Well, now here's the part where Ben gets his first car.

* * *

The next day, at a school somewhere in America, inside a classroom, a show-and-tell was about to begin.

"Okay, Mr. Tennyson. You're up." A teacher named Mr. Lancer called as a boy came up to the front of the class. The boy was a boy with brown hair and wears a black shirt, green jacket, and blue pants. His name was Ben Tennyson. Ben took out his backpack and puts all the stuff in his bag onto a table.

"Sorry, I got a lot of stuff." Ben said as the class watches him. Among the class was a girl with long black hair and wears a dark pink shirt, green shorts, and brown shoes. Her name was Kai Green, who Ben had a crush on. Next to Kai was her boyfriend Crash.

"Watch." Crash whispered to Kai as he took out a rubber band and aims at Ben.

Once Ben finishes taking out all of his stuff, he begins, "For my family genealogy report-" He was interrupted when Crash shoots the rubber band at Ben's face, making the class laugh.

"Who did…who did that?" Mr. Lancer asked, standing up.

One student who stared angrily at him was a yellow sponge with a white shirt, red tie, brown pants, black shoes, and a watch. He was a new student in class who quickly became friends with Ben.

He turned angrily to Crash and said, "Hey! Why don't you let nice old Ben do his presentation so he can get a passing grade?"

"Who's gonna make me?" Crash asked.

"People! Responsibility." Mr. Lancer said and he turned to SpongeBob, "Especially you, Mister SquarePants. Just because you're new, doesn't mean you won't be let off with a warning." Then he signals Ben to start his presentation.

"Um…" Ben said nervously to the class. "So for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man, Captain Max Tennyson, very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle," Ben then took out an old map of the Arctic Circle and shows it to the class. "…which is a big deal."

* * *

_In a flashback, it shows the Arctic Circle itself as Ben's voice narrates,_ "_In 1897, he took 41 brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf."_

_We now see an old and large ship being stuck on an ice shelf. "Move faster, men! Move! Chop! Heave!" A voice yelled. The voice came from a man with white hair, a brown snow hat, brown jacket and blue pants. His name was Captain Max Tennyson, Ben's grandfather. He and his men are currently stuck on the ice shelf and Max is ordering his men to push his ship until the ship is back on the water._

"_The ice is freezing faster than it's melting! Chop faster! Heave, men!" One of Max's men yelled as the sailors kept digging the ice._

"_Heave! No Sacrifice, no victory! We'll get to the Arctic Circle in no time!" Max yelled. _

* * *

The flashback ended and was back in the classroom.

"So, that's the story, right?" Ben asked as he folds his map back. Then he moves to the table and shows the class his stuff that once belonged to Max. "And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by nineteenth century seamen." He said as he holds up a quadrant.

The class laughs at this, making Mr. Lancer holds up a sign that says 'QUIET'. Even though Mr. Lancer also thinks that Ben's presentation is stupid. But SpongeBob was sitting straight up in his seat with big eyes and a smile, thinking Ben's presentation was interesting.

"This here is the quadrant, which you can get for 80 bucks. It's all for sale, by the way." Ben said. He now holds up a sextant. "Like the sextant here," The class laughed again, making Mr. Lancer holds up his 'QUIET' sign again. "50 bucks for this, which is a bargain." Kai seems to smile as Ben shows his sextant.

"These are pretty cool." Ben said with a grin as he holds up a pair of glasses with two broken lens. "These are my grandfather's glasses." As the light from the window shines at the glasses, there seem to be sort weird markings on the lens.

As SpongeBob sees the markings on the glasses, his smile fades and he has a look of astonishment.

Then Ben continues, "I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things."

"Are you going to see me his liver?" Mr. Lancer asked annoyed. "Mr. Tennyson, this isn't show and sell. It's the 11th grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just, you know, this is all going towards my car fund." Ben said. He looks back at class and continued, "You can tell your folks. It's on eBay. I take PayPal. Cold hard cash works too." Mr. Lancer groans at his. "And the compass makes a great gift for Columbus Day."

"Ben." Mr. Lancer said sternly.

"Sorry, unfortunately, my great-great grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in psycho ward," Ben said as he holds up a medical report and an old newspaper report. He shows the newspaper report to the class and shows them a picture of Max and some alien markings. "Drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some giant ice man that he thought he'd discovered."

But then the class bell suddenly rang and the class stands up from their seats and took their bags.

As the class stand up and gets ready to leave, Mr. Lancer yelled, "Okay. Might be a Pop Quiz tomorrow. Might not. Sleep in fear tonight."

"Here, you want? Here, 50. 40? 30?" Ben asked as one of the students leave, but the student ignores him.

SpongeBob comes up to him and says, "Nice report, Ben. I think it deserves full credit."

"Thanks SpongeBob." Ben replied as he gathered his stuff.

SpongeBob continued to talk to him though. "You know, about those glasses. If you want I can take them off your hands for about…"

But SpongeBob was suddenly interrupted by Mr. Lancer. "Ben?"

Ben turned to SpongeBob. "Sorry, I'll meet up with you later."

"Okay." SpongeBob said with a smile. "I'll meet you outside when we go get your first you-know-what." He laughed as he walked out.

After SpongeBob left, Ben walks over to Mr. Lancer's desk and said, "Sorry about before. But, pretty good, right?"

Mr. Lancer thinks about Ben's presentation and answered, "I'd say a…solid B-."

"A B-?!" Ben asked in shock and disappointment.

"You were hawking your grandfather's crap in my classroom." Mr. Lancer reminded.

"No, kids enjoy…" Ben tries to reason with him, but then he told Mr. Lancer, "Look, can you do me a favor?"

"What?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Can you look out the window for a second? You see my father?" Ben points out the window to show Mr. Lancer a man with brown hair and wears a green shirt and gray pants sitting in a green car. His name was Carl Tennyson, Ben's father.

"He's the guy in the green car." Ben pointed out.

"Yeah." Mr. Lancer said as he looked.

"Okay, I wanna tell you about a dream. A boy's dream. And that man's promise to that boy." Ben said as Mr. Lancer rolls his eyes.

"He looked at me in the eye." Ben continued, "'Son, I'm gonna buy you a car. But I want you to bring me 2000 dollars and three A's, Okay?' I got the 2,000 bucks and I got two A's." Now Ben puts his hands together. "Okay? Here's the drag. Your B minus." Ben then pulls back his hands like it exploded. "Dream gone. Kaput."

Mr. Lancer thought about it as Ben then asked Mr. Lancer, "Sir, just ask yourself: What would Jesus do?"

* * *

Ben then runs out of the school happily and runs over to his father and SpongeBob.

"Yes! Yes, yes!" Ben said in triumph as he puts his bag in his father's car.

"So?" Carl asked his son.

"What happened?" SpongeBob also asked.

"A minus. It's an A though." Ben told them.

"Oh yeah!" SpongeBob cheered as he high-fives Ben, and they get in the car.

"Wait, wait, wait. I can't see." Carl said as he took his son's report, trying to get a better look. "Yup, it's an A."

"So I'm good?"

"You're good."

* * *

Carl now drives him, SpongeBob, and his son to a car shop. "I got a little surprise for you, son." Carl said with a grin.

"What kind of?" Ben asked.

"A little surprise." Carl said as he drives into the car shop. Ben soon found out which car shop his father was going in to. It was a Porsche car shop.

"No, no, no, no, no. Dad!" Ben yelled happily. He smiled widely as he looks at the cars. "Aw, you got to be kidding me."

"Yeah, I am. You're not getting a Porsche." Carl said as he starts laughing at his joke. Ben's smile dropped in realization.

"Hey!" SpongeBob said angrily at the joke Carl played on his friend.

"You think that's funny?" Ben asked disappointed as Carl leaves the car shop.

"Yeah, I think it's funny." Carl laughed.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You think I'd really get you a Porsche as your first car?" Carl then drives into a smaller car shop called 'Krusty Kars'. As they entered the car shop, Ben and Carl are unaware that SpongeBob ducked in the back seat and pushed a button on his watch that seemed to be making an old yellow 1978 Chevrolet Camaro car with black stripes follow them. And the weird part is that there is no driver in the car at all.

"I don't want to talk to you for the rest of this whole thing." Ben said as he shook his head

Carl laughed again. "Oh come on. It's just a practical joke."

"It's not a funny joke."

Meanwhile at the car shop, a red crab in a business suit, who is the owner of the car shop named Mr. Krabs. "Squidward!"

"What?!" An octopus in a clown suit, holding a sign yelled from afar.

"Get out of that clown suit. You're having a heat stroke again and scaring away me money!" Mr. Krabs said.

"I'm hot! My makeup's melting! It hurts my eyes!" Squidward yelled

After Carl parked his car, he and his son walked over to the car shop with SpongeBob following his with his hands behind his back, looking suspicious about something.

"Here?" Ben angrily asked. "No, no, no, what is this? You said…You said half a car, not a half a piece of crap, Dad."

"When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine." Carl said to his son.

"Okay, let me explain something to you. Okay? You ever see the movie '40-year-old virgin'?"

"Yeah."

Ben points to an old car. "Okay, that's what this is." Then he points to the other old car next to it. "And this is a 50-year-old virgin."

"Okay."

"You want me to live that life?" Ben asked his father.

SpongeBob looks confused, and he asks Ben, "What's a virgin?"

Before Ben could say anything, Mr. Krabs heard and saw what's going on and decided to walk over to them. "No sacrifice, no victory."

"Yeah, no victory." Ben said. "You know, I got it. The old Tennyson motto, Dad."

"Right."

"Gentlemen." Mr. Krabs smiled as he walks over to Ben, his father, and SpongeBob. He then shook hands with Carl as he said, "Mr. Eugene Krabs of Krusty Kars. How can I help?"

"Well, my son here, looking to buy his first car." Carl said to Mr. Krabs while Ben continues to look annoyed.

"You come to see me?" Mr. Krabs asked Ben.

"I had to." Ben said.

"That practically makes us family…" Mr. Krabs said with a grin as he shook hands with Ben.

"Ben."

"Ben, me boy, let me talk to you." Mr. Krabs then wraps his claw around Ben as he points him, SpongeBob, and his dad over to a car park while all his other cars he's selling are at. "Ben, your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one of those hoods." Mr. Krabs said as he points at his cars. "Let me tell you something, lad. A driver don't pick the car…" As Mr. Krabs explains, SpongeBob, with his hands behind his back, pushes a button on his watch, and the mysterious Chevrolet Camaro parks itself in one of the unoccupied parking lots and parks next to a yellow buggy. "…the car'll pick the driver. It's a mystical bond between man and machine."

SpongeBob sniffs with tears in his eyes. "That was beautiful."

Ben nodded as Mr. Krabs continues, "Lad, I'm a lot of things, but a liar's not one of them. Especially not in front of mom." Mr. Krabs then gestures Ben and points at an anchor house that is next to his car shop. "That's me mom right there. Hey, mother!"

An old crab with white hair, pointy glasses, and wears a pink dress; she is usually called Mama Krabs. She looked up at Mr. Krabs angrily while sitting on a lawn chair and just raised a claw at him

"Aw, don't be like that, mom." Mr. Krabs laughed but then he turns his head away and mumbles angrily. "If I had a rock, I'd bust your head and take every dime you had." Then he turns to Ben. "I tell you, lad, she's deaf, you know?" He laughs, and then he points Ben over to his cars and continued as they walked over to the Chevrolet Camaro, "Well over here, every piece of car a man might want or need."

SpongeBob walks over to it and smiles. "Hey Ben, you should get this one! It ain't half bad."

Ben looked at it. "Whoa, this one's got racing stripes on it." He said in satisfaction as he looks at the Chevrolet Camaro.

"Yeah. It got racing…" Mr. Krabs said as he looked down at the Chevrolet Camaro and widens his eyes in realization. He has never seen this car in his shop before. "Wait a minute, what the heck is this? I don't know anything about this car."

As Mr. Krabs continues talking Ben said as he examines the inside of the car. It looks old but it's still perfect.

Mr. Krabs yelled, "Squidward!"

"What?!" Squidward yelled annoyed.

"What is this?! This car! Look!" Mr. Krabs yelled.

SpongeBob elbows Ben and grins at him. "Why don't you step inside and try her out?"

"Sure." Ben opens the door of the car and gets in.

"I don't know! I've never seen it!" Squidward yelled at Mr. Krabs

Mr. Krabs yelled back, "Well, why don't you find out?"

As Mr. Krabs continues yelling, SpongeBob peeks into the car to see Ben. "So, how is it?" He asked.

Ben examines the car some more as he replies, "Feels good." He then wipes off the dust off the steering wheel on the car and on the middle of the steering wheel was some kind of atom symbol.

"How much?" Carl asked Mr. Krabs.

"Well," Mr. Krabs wondered as he turns back to the car. "Considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job…"

"Yeah, but the paint's faded." Ben mentioned.

Mr. Krabs looks at Ben and said, "Yeah, but it's custom."

"It's custom faded?" Ben asked puzzled.

"Well, this is your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand." Mr. Krabs said. Then he looks back at Carl and said, "Five grand."

"No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry." Carl said as he shook his head.

"What?!" SpongeBob asked in shock that he wasn't going to buy the car for Ben.

Mr. Krabs looks back at Ben and said, "Lad, come on. Get out of the car."

"No, no, no." Ben protested. "You said cars pick their drivers."

"That's exactly what you said!" SpongeBob mentioned.

"Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap father." Mr. Krabs insisted. "Out of the car."

Mr. Krabs then shows Carl a yellow buggy that was parked next to the Chevrolet Camaro. He said with a grin, "Now, this one here for four Gs is a beaut."

Ben just looks sadly at SpongeBob before he gets out. He's kinda disappointed that he wouldn't be buying a cool Camaro car like this one. SpongeBob watches sadly at his friend, and then turns to the Camaro.

"There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there." Carl said in approval.

As Mr. Krabs gets into the buggy, Ben annoyingly step out of the Camaro and said, "No, I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes."

"This is a classic engine right here." Mr. Krabs explains as he closes the buggy car door. "I sold a car the other day…" As he continues to explain,

When Ben closes the door of the Camaro, SpongeBob's disappointment turned to anger as he raises his wrist with the watch on it and pushes a button on it that made the other side door of the Camaro open all by itself and damages the side of the buggy car.

"Gee. Holy Cow. You alright?" Carl asked alarmed.

"No, no, no. No worries. I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out!" Mr. Krabs yelled angrily, thinking that there's something wrong with the buggy. He turns his head and yelled, "Squidward! Get out here and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out!"

SpongeBob sighed as he tinkered with his watch a bit more, causing the radio of the Chevrolet Camaro to turn on by itself.

Radio: _**Greater than man…**_

"There's one my favorite, drove all the way from Alabammy." Mr. Krabs said with a grin as he points at another old car.

SpongeBob growled in annoyance that he was still trying to get his friend to by another car other than the Camaro. Then he angrily started pushing buttons on his watch, and soon, the volume of the radio of the Camaro went up so loud that it shatters all the glass windows of all the cars in Mr. Krabs's shop, causing Mr. Krabs, Ben, Carl, and SpongeBob (who tried to remain unnoticeable) to yelp and duck in alarm. Later, Mr. Krabs stood up and look around in shock. He couldn't believe his eyes; all the cars in his shop are damaged. And for reason, only the Chevrolet Camaro didn't.

Mr. Krabs then turns to Carl, SpongeBob, and Ben and rapidly said, "Four thousand." The Chevrolet Camaro now officially belonged to Ben.

* * *

Now Ben has his own Camaro, unknowingly he got a little help getting it. You can now review and lend moe quotes if you like. Then next chapter will be coming soon.


	4. Ben's Impression with Kai

Meanwhile in Washington, DC, the capital of America, a briefing was happening at the Pentagon.

In a briefing room at the Pentagon, many officers and professional computer hackers and programmers are waiting patiently for the briefing to begin. A man just arrived at the room. He was a bald man with some brown hair and a mustache; he wears a dark blue suit, dark blue pants, and black shoes. His name was Mr. Boss, secretary of Defense of the United States and head of the Big Toy Company. He was greeted by an officer named Sokka.

"Sokka." Mr. Boss greeted as he shook his hand.

"Hey, Mr. Boss." Sokka greeted.

Mr. Boss then turns and took a look at the people in the room. He spotted three kids sitting among them.

One of them was a teenage girl with long red hair with a blue headband and wears a black long-sleeved shirt with light pants. Her name was Jazz Fenton. Next to her are her friends, Spud and Hoagie Gilligan Jr.

"They're so young." Mr. Boss asked the officer, referring to Jazz, Hoagie and Spud.

"They're the top subject matter experts, sir. NSA's recruiting right out of school these days." Sokka mentioned.

"Guys, that's the Secretary of Defense and head of the Big Toy Company." Hoagie said to Jazz and Spud as he spots Mr. Boss.

Jazz and Spud turn to see Mr. Boss as Spud said, "I am so underdressed."

Soon, the officer walked up to the podium and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, the Secretary of Defense." All the officers, hackers and programmers, including Jazz, Hoagie, and Spud stand up in attention.

The officer walked away, letting Mr. Boss walk over to the podium and said, "Please be seated." Everyone obeyed and sit back down on their seats. "I'm Mr. Boss. Obviously, you're wondering why you're here. So these are the facts. At 1900 local time yesterday, a summer camp known as Camp Kidney was attacked. So far as we know, there were no survivors. The objective of the attack was to hack our military network. We're not sure exactly what they're after but we do know that they were cut off during the assault, which lead us to assume that they're going to try it again. Now, no one's taken responsibility for the attack. And the only real lead we have so far…is this sound."

Mr. Boss pointed to a computer screen, showing everybody in the room, as a clip of Technus's laugh. Everybody including Jazz, Hoagie, and Spud looked at each other amazed. After the clip finished, Mr. Boss turns back to everybody and continues sternly, "That's the signal that hacked our network. NSA's working at full capacity to analyze it and intercept further communications, but we need your help to find out who did this. Now you have all shown considerable ability in the area of signals analysis. We're on a hair trigger here, people. The President has dispatched battle groups to the Arabian Gulf and Yellow Sea. This is as real as it's ever gonna get, folks. Now I'm gonna leave you to your officer-in-charge. You'll break up into teams and you'll start your work. Good luck to us all." Then he walked away from the podium

* * *

Later at Ben's house, Ben got into his room where his pet, a fuchsia dog with black spots on his back named Courage, which has a sparkly bell collar around his neck, was on his bed. As Ben enters the room, Courage wakes and lifts up his head, seeing Ben.

"Alright, Courage. I got the car. Now I need the girl." Ben said as he puts his new car keys on a shelf. He walks over to his desk and checks his computer. He log on to a website called eBay and checked his account (Which his eBay username is AlienHero10). "I need money to take out the girl is what I need."

Once he opens his account, he checks the status of his selling of Max's glasses. There were zero bids, which meant that nobody wants to buy Ben's glasses.

"Zero bids." Ben said sadly with a sigh. "Great. Broke." As he stood up from his chair, and Courage mumbles something.

"Come on, Courage. You want your pain pills?" Ben whined as Courage jumps down from Ben's bed. Ben enters his room bathroom and checks his face on the mirror. He looks at his lips. "No. Premature."

After that, Ben starts practicing his charisma on the mirror. "Good. What's up? Nothing. You know, just driving my car. Driving my car."

Once Ben thinks his speech is okay, he checks his breath and sprays some breath spray in his mouth. After that, he walks out of his bathroom and walks over to his desk where Courage is sitting. He opens up a can of pills and said to Courage, "It's like clockwork. All right, I know you get wasted on these things, but if you make a mess while screaming in fear, you're sleeping outside tonight, okay?"

"Mm hmm." Courage nodded as he took his pills and ate them.

"That's it for today. No more. Crackhead." Ben said as he stands up from his chair and he leaves his room.

* * *

Outside Ben's house, his father was cutting his lawn while a woman was complaining to Carl as he cuts the grass. She was a woman with short blonde hair and wears a purple shirt, and white pants. Her name was Sandra Tennyson, Ben's mother and Carl's wife.

"Carl, this one is uneven." Sandra whines to Carl as she feels that one of the tiles on their garden pavement doesn't look right.

"Yeah, probably." Carl replied.

"This one is wobbly." Sandra whines again on another tile. Courage walks up to his kennel as Sandra complains.

"Yeah. I'll take care of that real soon."

"Couldn't we have hired a professional?" As Sandra said that, Ben walks out of the house and walks on Carl's lawn.

"Aw, Ben…" Carl groaned as he puts down his tools.

"What?" Ben asked puzzled.

"I do not like it footprints on my grass."

"What foot…There's no footprints." Ben protested as he looks around the grass.

"That's why I built my path. So why don't you go from my grass onto my path, okay?" Carl said as he points to the pavement.

"It's family grass, Dad." Ben mentioned in annoyance as he walks onto the pavement.

"Well, when you own your own grass, you'll understand."

"This…I can't do it anymore." Ben whined to his mother as he walks over to her. "You're putting girl jewelry on a boy dog." Ben said, referring to Courage's collar.

"What?" Sandra asked confused.

"He's got enough self-esteem issues as a coward, mom."

Courage looked at his collar and laughed at camera.

"That's his bling." Sandra joked as Ben rolls his eyes and walks over to his new car. "I want you home at 11:00!"

"Alright." Ben said replied as he got in his car.

"11:00!" Carl repeated.

"Please, for the love of God, drive safely!" Sandra added.

"Seatbelt on!" Carl added.

Then after Ben starts his car, lots of huge smoke comes out from the exhaust pipes of Ben's car as he drives off.

Sandra then said to Carl flatly, "Wow, you are SO cheap."

"Well, it's his first car. Supposed to be like that." Carl said as he gets back to his gardening.

* * *

Meanwhile in a forest, Dib, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Edward, Chip, Skip, Samson, Ping, and Pong continue walking through the forest led by Slinkman and Lumpus. They may have escape from Technus's unexpected attack, but now they need to call for help and evacuation.

"Alright everyone," Slinkman directed. "Stay close and don't wander off."

Soon, they decide to stop and have a break. As they relax, Lazlo went up to Dib as he hands him Clam's camera.

"Have you ever seen a weapons system like that before?" Lazlo asked Dib. "It's like there was some kind of invisible force field around it. It was cool."

"It was not cool. It was something dangerous that almost got us killed." Raj mentioned. "Besides, there are no such things as invisible force fields except in comic book stuff, right?"

"Right." Clam agreed.

"I don't know, fellas." Samson said.

"What?" Dib asked.

"My dad, he had the gift, you know? He saw things. I got the gene, too, and that thing that attacked us? I got a feeling it ain't over."

Samson doesn't know how right he was as unaware to Dib and the rest of the campers, on the other side of the forest; something was crawling through the dirt towards them.

"Well, how about you use those magic voodoo powers and get us the heck out of here, huh?" Edward angrily asked.

"But, don't you remember when Clam took that picture?" Raj asked.

"Eh, picture." Clam also said.

"That guy definitely saw him." When Dib heard what Raj said he got a puzzled look. "He just looked right at him."

Dib and the other campers also start to have bad feelings too.

"Alright everybody," Slinkman said as he stood up. "It's time to start moving again."

"It's about time!" Lumpus said as he quickly got up. "I wanna get out of this nightmare as soon as possible!"

As they began walking again, Dib whispered to Lazlo, Raj, and Clam. "Hey. We need to get this thing to the Pentagon right away."

"But why?" Lazlo asked confused.

"They got to know what we're dealing with here." Dib whispered as he puts away Clam's camera. "Just keep this a secret between us until things start to get worse."

Then a metal claw comes out of the dirt and zooms a camera in as he heard what Dib said.

"But how are we supposed to get it to them?" Lazlo asked, as he was heard by the figure.

"Wait, how far is that place where Lazlo used to work at?" Dib asked them.

"Not far. Just up that mountain." Lazlo answered as he points to the direction of a town with a restaurant.

"Do they have a phone?" Dib asked hopefully.

"Yes."

"Alright, let's tell Scoutmaster Lumpus where we're headed." Dib ordered as they continue their journey.

* * *

Ben drives his car all the way to a park. With him in the car was his friend SpongeBob. "Ben, are you sure we are even invited to this party?" SpongeBob asked.

"Of course, SpongeBob. It's a lake and it's public property." Ben said annoyed.

Once Ben and SpongeBob arrived at the park, Ben gasps as he sees some familiar figures. There's Kai and with her is Crash and his cool black jeep. "Oh my God. Kai's here. Just don't do anything stupid, alright, SpongeBob?"

"Please, when have I ever done anything stupid?" SpongeBob asked.

"Just be cool." Ben told him.

As Ben and SpongeBob step out of the car, Ben fixes his hair and asked SpongeBob, "I'm good, right?"

"Yeah, you're good." SpongeBob said.

"Okay." Ben said as he and SpongeBob both walked over nervously to Crash who was playing with a football. He then throws his football to JT as he turns around and said to his other friends.

"Hey guys, check it out." He smirked as he sees Ben coming over. Kai walks over to him and wraps her arms around him.

"Hey Tennyson. That car. It's nice. Hey." Crash said to Ben.

"I know!" SpongeBob suddenly responded for Ben and starts climbing on a tree and hanging upside down from it. "I helped him pick it out."

Crash looks at Ben who looked back at him nervously, "So, what are you guys doing here?"

"We're…here to climb this tree." Ben said stupidly.

Crash looks at SpongeBob and said, "I see that. It looks…It looks fun."

"Yeah."

"You know, I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year, right?"

Ben widens his eyes in shock when Crash said that.

* * *

_In a flashback, a group of huge football players knocked Ben hard to the ground. After the players left, the coach walked over and grabbed Ben up by the chest, pulling him up as he said, "Let's go call your mom."_

"Oh, no, no, no, that…no." Ben quickly responded. "That wasn't like a real tryout. I was researching a book I was writing."

"Oh yeah?" Crash asked.

"Yeah."

"Yeah? What's it about? Sucking at sports?" Crash asked as he laughed.

Ben laughed too as he said, "No, it's about the link between brain damage and football." Crash's smile dropped when he heard that. "No, it's a good book. Your friends will love it. You know, it's got mazes in it and, you know, little coloring areas, sections, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun."

"That's funny." Crash said ticked off as he slowly walks over to Ben.

"Okay, okay." Kai said as she walks in front of Crash and stops him. "You know what? Just stop." As Kai walks away,

Crash decided to obey Kai and turns to his friends. "Hey guys, I know of a party. Let's move out." He said as he walked away.

Ben frowns as he looks at SpongeBob and said to him, "You got to get out of the tree right now. Get…"

"But…" SpongeBob tried to say.

"Just get out of the tree right now, please." Ben repeated angrily.

SpongeBob suddenly lost his balance and fell from the tree, but he managed to get back up on his feet.

"What were you doing?" Ben angrily asked.

"Come on, Ben. Everyone was watching us." SpongeBob happily replied.

"You're making me look like an idiot." Ben scolded as he walks away and SpongeBob follows him. "We both looked like idiots just now."

Meanwhile, Kai and Crash walks over to Crash's jeep. "Hey, how about you let me drive?" Kai asked Crash with a smile.

"Oh no. No, no, no. This is not a toy. These 22s, I don't want you grinding them. No." Crash explained. "Why doesn't my little bunny just hop in the back seat?"

Kai frowns and said, "God, I can't even tell you how much I'm not your little bunny." She then angrily walks over from Crash while taking her handbag and walks away.

"Okay. You'll call me." Crash said.

As SpongeBob gets into Ben's car, Ben saw Kai walking away on the pavement alone. He thought this could be his chance. Then SpongeBob yawned as he pushed a button on his watch and suddenly, the radio of Ben's car turns on by itself again as it plays a love song.

Male Singer: _**Who's gonna drive you home**_

_**Tonight?**_

"Um…Ben?" SpongeBob asked, noticing his look.

"I'm gonna drive her home tonight." Ben dreamingly said.

SpongeBob giggled. "What gave you that idea?" Then he looks at Kai. "But are you sure after what Crash did, he's gonna let you help his girlfriend?"

"She lives 10 miles from here, okay? It's my only chance. You got to be understanding here, alright?" Ben said.

"Alright." SpongeBob said with a smile. "While she's in here, I can keep her occupied with some great jokes I know."

"Did you say you'd keep her occupied with your jokes?" Ben asked angrily.

"Yeah, you know the one about the octopus and the robot."

"I'm not gonna let you mess this up for me. You got to get out of my car." Ben then walks over to his car and urges SpongeBob to get out.

"But it's my car." SpongeBob said until he stopped, thinking it could give something away. "I mean…I helped pick it out."

"Alright, then…" Ben said as he opens the door and gets in, and grabs a role of tape.

"What are YOU gonna do with that?" SpongeBob asked

"SpongeBob, I'm begging you to get out of my car or else."

"Or else what?" SpongeBob asked in disbelief. "You're gonna tape me quiet to the back of the seat and you're gonna pick up Kai so you can take her home while I'm sitting back there quiet without interrupting you guys?"

Ben just pulled the tape out, and SpongeBob was now tapped to Ben's backseat with his hands tied together and his mouth tape shut as he muffled something to Ben as he drove over to Kai, and the song from the radio continues to play.

_**Who's gonna come around**_

_**When you break?**_

When Ben was next to Kai, Ben called out from his car window, "Kai! It's Ben!" Kai looks at Ben for a while and continues walking. "Tennyson! I hope I didn't get you stranded or anything. You sure? So listen, I was wondering if I could ride you home." Kai looks at Ben confused, until he realizes his mistake and corrected, "I mean, give you a ride a home in my car, to your house."

Kai thought about it, and decided to ride in Ben's car.

"There you go." Ben said as he opens the other side door, letting Kai in. After that, Ben starts the car and drives away.

Kai looked through the window as Ben asked, "So…Uh…" He stopped, not knowing what to say to Kai.

"I can't believe that I'm here right now." Kai groaned sadly.

Ben looked a bit worried. "You can duck down if you want. I mean, it won't hurt my feelings."

"Oh, no, no, no. I didn't mean…I didn't mean here with you. I just meant here, like, in this situation, this same situation that I'm always in." Kai assured with a smile. "Cause, I don't know, I guess I just have a weakness for hot guys with nice hair and really big arms." Kai said.

"Big arms?" Ben questioned.

"Well, there's a couple new additions in the car." Then he points to the back of his car. "Like, I just put in that light there." Then he points to a small disco ball that is hanging on the rear mirror of the car. "And that disco ball. And so the light reflects off the disco ball."

"Oh." Kai said as she just nodded.

"Yeah."

There was now an awkward silence between them with SpongeBob still tied up in the back listening to their conversations. Then Kai broke the silence and asked, "Are you new to school this year? It's your first year here?"

"Oh, no, no. We've been in the same school since first grade." Ben said with a grin.

"Really?" Kai asked in amusement.

"Yeah. Yeah, a long time." Ben laughed.

Then Kai asked in interest, "Well, do we have any classes together?"

"Yeah."

"Really? Which?"

Ben answered, "History, Language Arts, Math and Science."

"Ben?"

"Ben. Yeah."

"Ben Tennerson."

"Tennyson." Ben corrected.

Kai apologized for her mistake, "God, you know what? I'm so sorry, I just…"

"No. It's cool."

"I just didn't recognize you."

"Yeah well, I mean that's understandable."

Then all of the sudden, something strange happens to Ben's car. The car itself turns the car keys, causing Ben's car to slow down. Ben notices this. "No, no, no. No. Come on."

SpongeBob in the back seat seemed to be messing with his watch again while he was still tied up, and he caused the radio to turn on.

"Sorry, I'm just working out the kinks. You know, it's a new car." Ben and Kai then both looked out the front window and watches as the car drives itself to a nearby hill where the sun is about to set down and the radio plays a song as it drives.

Male Singer: _**When I get that feeling**_

_**I want sexual healing**_

"This radio is, like, you know…it's an old radio, too, so…" Ben said, still trying to assure Kai that everything is going to be alright with his car.

_**Sexual Healing**_

"Look, this isn't something that I, you know…" Ben said in a worried tone as he tries to turn the radio off, not wanting to hear another word from the song, but the radio switch won't budge. "I can't get this radio to stop. Look, I wouldn't try this on you."

SpongeBob in the back seat heard Ben, and he gave a muffled chuckle as he pushes another button on his watch, making the radio switch to another channel to play another love song.

"Cause this is like a romantic thing that I'm not trying to do. Not that you're not worthy of trying something like this on." Ben assured.

"No, of course not." Kai sighed.

"I'm a friend of yours. I'm not a romantic friend. Romantic friends do this. I mean, I'm not that friend. I mean, we…I could be." Ben turns to the radio as a voice starts to sing from the radio.

Male Singer: _**I feel good**_

"Just pop the hood." Kai said as she gets out of the car.

"Stupid. Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Ben said as he taps his radio hard several times as Kai walks over to the front of Ben's car.

Kai then opens the hood of the car and sees the engine. She looks amazed as she sees that the engine of the car looks big and futuristic like it must be a new type of engine. "Whoa, nice headers." She said impressed. "You've got a high-rise double-pump carburetor. That's pretty impressive, Ben."

Ben looks at his engine and asked, "Double-pump?"

"It squirts the fuel in so you can go faster."

"Oh." Ben said. While Kai is examining the engine, Ben looks at Kai. "I like it to go faster."

"And it looks like your distributor cap's a little loose." Kai then bends over so that she can adjust the engine.

"Yeah? How'd you know that?" Ben asked.

Kai turns to Ben and explained, "My dad, he was a real grease monkey. He taught me all about this. I could take it all apart, clean it, put it back together."

"That's weird. I just wouldn't peg you for mechanical." Ben said as he turns his head away from Kai and said secretly, "Oh my God."

"Well, you know, I don't really broadcast it. Guys don't like it when you know more about cars then they do. Especially not Crash. He hates it."

"Yeah no, I'm cool with, you know, females working on my engine. I prefer it actually." Ben said as he turns back to her.

"Okay. You want to fire it up for me?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. No problem." Ben said as he gets back into his car. "You know I was thinking, you know. If Crash is such a jerk, why do you hang out with him?" Ben asked as he turns his car keys, starting the car.

Kai sighs heavily and says, "You know what? I'm just…gonna walk." She then walks away and gets her handbag from Ben's car. "Good luck with your car." She then walks off.

"Alright. Walking's healthy, right?" Ben said. He enters his car and puts his head on the steering wheel in disbelief. "Oh God, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, come on please. Please, you gotta work for me now." He starts the car, hoping to get his car working this time. "Don't let her walk away. Come on, come on, come on, please, please."

SpongeBob heard Ben groaning and he decided to help him by pushing another button on his watch, and then suddenly, the car turns on again and the radio starts playing yet another love song.

Male Singer: _**Baby come back**_

_**Any kind of fool could see**_

When the car starts itself again, Ben quickly gets out of the car and closes the hood, he yells out to Kai who was about to leave, "Hey!" Ben quickly gets into his car before she leaves.

_**There was something**_

_**In everything about you**_

Ben turns his car around and drives over to Kai.

_**Baby come back**_

_**You can blame it all on me**_

Kai smiles, glad that Ben got his car working again, as Ben parks next to her. "Wait a second!" He begged.

_**I was wrong**_

_**And I just can't live without you**_

* * *

Later that night, Ben and Kai arrive at Kai's house. Ben then stops next to the entrance of Kai's house.

"There it is." Ben said.

"I had fun. So, you know, thanks for listening." Kai said with a smile.

Ben nodded as he said, "Oh yeah, yeah."

"You…you think I'm shallow?" Kai asked in concern.

Ben answered, "I think you're…No, no, no. I…um…I think there's a lot more than meets the eye with you."

Kai nods with a smile. "Okay."

"Yeah" Ben replied as he tried to smile.

"Alright, I'll see you at school." Kai said.

"Alright." Ben said as Kai gets out of the car and walks up to her house door.

Ben turns his head away and said to himself, "That's stupid. That was a stupid line. 'There's more than meets the eye with you.' Stupid" Then SpongeBob pops back up and finally manage to get free from the tape. "SpongeBob, forgot you were back there."

"Yeah, forgot." SpongeBob said a bit annoyed.

"The last thing I said to Kai wasn't so hot though."

"I actually thought it was cool." SpongeBob said with a smile. "I read it in a comic book once."

Ben then saw Kai waving him goodbye before she gets into the house. Ben saw this and smiles a bit. "Oh God. Oh my God, I love my car."

* * *

It looks like Kai is starting to like Ben now. But how is SpongeBob able to control the Camaro? The next chapter will be coming soon.


	5. GIR Hacks the System

_Here's the next chapter of Nickmorphers, and I'd like to thanks those who gave suggestions for later in the story. But here's a little note I'd like to point out: The Nicktoons and the Deceptitoons are NOT robots, and DON'T transform into machines or vehicals, and none of their body parts turn into guns or weapons. I was sure I made that clear in the intro, so I won't take any suggestions on what vehicals they should turn into. But SpongeBob in the story probably should give an idea on how they are. _

_Well, sorry for that long explination, but I thought it should be something I should point out. But here's the next chapter._

* * *

Meanwhile at the Pentagon, at the National Military Center of the building, several tireless officers are working on computers. A group of military generals are coming up with their plans so that they'll be ready for the next hostile attack.

At a computer area, several hackers and programmers, including Jazz, Hoagie, and Spud are working.

"Hey, guys, I think the other team figured it out." Hoagie whispered as he walks over to Jazz and Spud who are at their computers. "Iran."

"Come on, man. This is way too smart for Iranian scientists." Spud said in disapproval. "Think about it."

"What do you think, kid? Chinese?" another programmer asked.

"No way. This is nothing like what the Chinese are using." Jazz said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a large building, the inside was actually a large toy store where kids and parents were buying many different kinds of toys.

One of the shoppers is a lady with red hair, a green dress, a white apron, and yellow gloves. She is Dexter's mom, and unaware that there was a green toy dog below her cart. The dog is actually a costume worn by a small robot with blue eyes, an antenna, blue shoulders, and his chest had a part of blue. His name was GIR. GIR quickly hides in front of the cart when she turns, GIR quickly jumped on a shelf unnoticed.

Later, a little girl with a long-sleeved purple jacket, short brown pigtails, sneakers and a yellow backpack, whose name is Mushie Sanban, was skipping down the toy isle until she spotted her favorite kind of toy, Rainbow Monkeys.

She looked at the Rainbow Monkeys until she spotted an odd one that was actually GIR. She picked it up and looked at it oddly.

"Is this a new unfinished design of a Rainbow Monkey?" She wondered until GIR screamed loudly, causing Mushie to scream and drop GIR on the ground as she ran away.

Then GIR quickly walked away when he saw a girl with red hair in a ponytail, who was named Frankie, carrying a large box.

"Miss Francis!" An old rabbit named Mr. Harriman called out. "I request that you go fetch that extra supply of candy for the register selves."

Frankie put down the box and walked off annoyed. Then she sarcastically said, "I work at a toy store to stock candy instead of toys." Then she steps into an elevator that GIR secretly goes into. "I'll be in the storage."

Then as the elevator is going down, Frankie turns her head and looks puzzled when she saw GIR, who quickly put his dog suit back on before she steps into the elevator, on the floor.

When Frankie arrived at the storage, she steps out of the elevator while holding the dog GIR. She then places GIR on a table while she walks over to the boxes. As Frankie was getting something out of the box, GIR immediately turns back into his robot form and sneaks away.

After Frankie took out a small lollipop from out of the box, she unwrap the lollipop and gasps when she accidentally drops it on the floor.

"Shoot." Frankie groaned as the lollipop rolls away under the table where GIR is currently hiding.

Frankie walks over and picks up the lollipop, not noticing GIR. She wipes the dirt off the lollipop and stuck it in her mouth. After one lick, she took it out and groaned, "Gross." Then she walks away after that.

After Frankie left, GIR quickly sneaks over to a giant computer. The top of his head opens up and what looked like an extra arm with a plug on the tip, and then his hands then turn into plugs. He then sticks them into the computer to start hacking it. After he finishes, he turns on the hard drive, and the computer turns on. But then he heard some laughing, and he turned red into 'Duty Mode' as the arm in his head turns into a laser.

When he assumed it was nothing, he turned into normal mode and laughed as his extra arm turns into a plug and he pushes it hard into the drive, making it show GIR a screen with all the information and files.

* * *

Meanwhile at a satellite station, thanks to GIR's hacking, three satellite dishes change their positions and points at another direction to the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Pentagon, Jazz hears a noise in her headset. "Do you hear that?" Jazz asked.

She puts her hands on the sides of her headset so that she can hear the noise carefully. Jazz uses her computer and download the noise that Jazz is hearing in her headset.

"Are you getting this? I think they're hacking the network again." Jazz guessed.

Suddenly, her computer starts flashing a message that says 'Foreign signal detected'.

"Uh oh." Spud said.

* * *

Back at the toy store, GIR adjusts some switches next to the computer so that he can get a clearer connection. After that, he got back to the computer screen where the screen is now shows a network search engine. GIR types in the words 'Project Iceman' on the search engine. The computer then scans through the network until the computer found a file and flashes ''Project Iceman' Found'.

GIR laughed in delight and he connects his extra arms into the hard drive and starts downloading all the secret and classified files that are related to 'Project Iceman' from the network.

* * *

Jazz works on her computer and plays a voice file and compares it with Technus's voice clip. "Oh my god. This is a direct-match to the signal in Camp Kidney." Then she asked Spud, "Are you running a diagnostic?"

"Should I be?" Spud asked.

"Yes you should." Jazz insisted.

"So I am."

* * *

GIR watches in glee as the computer files flashes through his eyes. As he downloads the files he wanted, he plants a file into the computer and a window then pops out which says 'Initiating file upload' The computer then starts uploading the file which GIR planted into it.

Then the computer flashes, 'P.O.T.U.S. Mainframe System Alert, VIRUS DETECTED'. The file which GIR planted was a virus and the uploading is almost complete.

* * *

"A toy store computer?" Spud wondered in confusion. "Why a toy store computer?"

"One of the largest computers in the world is in this toy store." Jazz realized as she stood up from her seat and yelled, "Someone! They're hacking into Big Toy Store! We need a senior analyst." An analyst named Nigel Uno quickly rushes over to Jazz and looks at Jazz's computer.

"I think they're planting a virus." Jazz said to Nigel.

"A virus? It's streaming right now." Nigel said. A general called Numbuh 362 then walks over to Spud and Hoagie and looks at Jazz's computer.

"They are planting a virus and stealing a whole lot of data from your system at the same time." Jazz explained.

Nigel quickly took his headset and said to it, "Code Red. We have a breach."

* * *

Back at the toy store, the operators in the operations room stood up and worked in alarm as a voice from the Pentagon said, "An intruder has breached the network."

Meanwhile, a boy named Mac enters the cargo hold. "I'm in the cargo hold. Clear. Clear." Mac said to his radio.

GIR is still busy downloading the files he wanted from the computer.

* * *

"You got to cut the hard lines." Jazz said to Nigel.

"What?" Nigel said. "That's impossible!"

"Whatever they want, they are getting it."

"Sir- I mean ma'am?" Nigel asked Numbuh 362 as he turns to him. "Permission to take down the Defense Network."

"Cut all server hard lines now." Numbuh 362 ordered.

"Cut all server hard lines now." Nigel said to his headset, ordering the toy store.

* * *

GIR continues downloading the files until the operators cut off the hard lines, terminating the connection of the computer and GIR's downloading. GIR frowns at this, then saw an old newspaper article that says 'Arctic Explorer Alleges Ice Man Found', which just so happens to be the same newspaper article Ben showed in school and related to his great-great grandfather, Max Tennyson. GIR then looks at the details next to the article which says, 'Project Iceman—Specimen Discovered: Sept. 7, 1895. First Onsite: Capt. Tennyson, Max.'

GIR chuckled as he finds that information interesting. When the terminal cuts off, GIR's smile dropped and he groans sadly in disappointment.

* * *

Mac then enters the engine room and carefully walks through the room in alert. He then saw the computer which GIR hacked earlier and said to his headset, "Someone's tampered with the POTUS mainframe."

Then a girl named Goo enters the engine room while Mac heard GIR's cry.

"What the…" Mac yelped in alarm as he spotted GIR hanging on the ceiling and starts flying at him with his rockets. GIR quickly uses his quick agility and flies past them. He turns his arms into a pair of weapons as he grabs a pole and swings around while he laughs and throws shurikens at Mac and Goo, causing them to stick to the wall.

* * *

In the store, the customers start to panic as a voice on the intercom said, "Shots fired in the technology room. Repeat, shots fired." The security guards quickly took out their pistols and made their way to the engine room as the customers stopped what they were doing and leave in an orderly manner.

* * *

GIR jumps down from the pole and walks past Mac. He was humming a tune until an agent shot at him, making GIR turn around and back away as he shot some shurikens at him, and he quickly run away.

Then security guards entered the room and draw out their rifles in attention. They walked through the room and failed to notice GIR, who had put his dog suit back on and is hiding on one of the boxes.

* * *

Back at the Pentagon, an angry Mr. Boss angrily walked through the corridor along with Sokka, Numbuh 362, and some other guards.

"I want all the customers and employees out of that store. And I don't want to discuss a damn thing other till that becomes reality. That's our first priority. That's our only priority right now." Mr. Boss said sternly.

* * *

At night when the store closed, many police officers surrounded the store. A Mustang Police Patrol car drives by someone over to the store. GIR then escapes from the store without being noticed by any of the officers. He hides behind the building and spotted the police car.

GIR then quickly walks out from his hiding area and walks casually as he pass by a group of agents whom are unaware that GIR was behind them. GIR then quickly got into the police car where a police officer, that was a red-furred creature wearing dark sunglasses and a police uniform. GIR smiles as he connects his soldering gun into the police car's computer.

"Anem rirobleh tesincs diret ot hoots em." GIR told the officer. (_Mean horrible insects tried to shoot me)_

Once he's done uploading the files into the computer, GIR pushes buttons on the computer's keypad. He then said, "I noufd a luec ot het Tune Flute." _(I found a clue to the Tune Flute.) _

The screen now shows the newspaper article of Max Tennyson as GIR continued, "Tennyson Nam, eh sah enes ruo anlaguge." (_Tennyson Man, he has seen our language.)_

Now he logs onto Yahoo and types 'Tennyson' on the Yahoo search engine as he said, "Tennyson haserc." (_Tennyson search.)_

A while later, the computer screen now shows an eBay webpage which shows a photo of Max's glasses and a photo of Ben Tennyson. Below Ben's photo was Ben's eBay username 'AlienHero10'. GIR took a closer look on the computer and enlarges the photo of Max's glasses. He then scans the lens on the glasses. After scanning the lens, GIR cheers and said, "Ew sumt nifd AlienHero10" (_We must find AlienHero10.)_

The computer screen now shows a map that shows the location of Ben's house. After that, the police car drove away from the parking lot with GIR.

* * *

_Is it getting cool or what? What could GIR and his team want with Ben with the files he stole? The next chapter will be posted soon, so until then, you can review._


	6. The Stolen Car

_Here's the next chapter of Nickmorphers._

* * *

Meanwhile at Ben's house, a square figure was sneaking outside and walking over to Ben's Camaro while Ben and his parents were asleep. The figure gets inside the car and turns on Ben's Camaro, and starts the acceleration.

Ben quickly opens his eyes when he heard his car start. He then hears his car driving away and quickly gets out from his bed.

"Oh God, no, no, no, no, no!" Ben panicked as he runs to the window and sees his Camaro driving off. "That's my car!"

But his Camaro then starts driving away from his house, only the driver crashed into a nearby mailbox when he got out of the driveway.

"No!" Ben then quickly runs back into his house and run down the stairs. "No, no, no, no."

Ben runs out of his house and grabs his bicycle as he yelled, "Dad! Call the cops!" He quickly mounts onto his bicycle and cycles after his car.

Ben follows after his Camaro car that was being stolen. "Where are you going with my car huh, buddy? Where are you going?" Ben said angrily to the mysterious driver in his car while cycling.

He took out his cell phone and said, "Hello? 911 emergency! My car has been stolen! I'm in pursuit! Right? I need all units, the whole squadron. Bring everyone! No, don't ask me questions, alright? My father's the head of the neighborhood watch!" After that, he hangs his cell phone and continues cycling after his car.

* * *

In a scrapyard, the car arrives, and accidentally drives through a wall. Whoever's driving the car sure doesn't know how to drive that well. But he still drives off into the scrapyard, going somewhere

Ben arrived at the scrapyard and quickly dismounts his bicycle when he arrived at the entrance. He then quickly runs through the gates and runs after his car in determination.

Suddenly, Ben saw a sight that made him watch in awe: The seat of his car lifted up high in the air, and on top was a small figure. The figure was square wearing yellow and black armor, but his back was turned, making it impossible to see the figure's face.

"Oh, my God." Ben whispered in awe.

He watches as the figure raises his hand to the sky and a beam of light shoots out of his finger and into the night sky.

Ben then hides behind the tow truck and took out his cell phone. He then uses it to record a video of him, thinking that he might never come back from this incident, and said to it, "My name is Ben Tennyson. Whoever finds this, my car was taken by a crazy-looking alien, okay?" He then lifts his phone up and records the figure with it. A while later, he lifts down his phone and continued, "You saw that? Since this is my last words on Earth, I just wanna say, Mom, Dad, I love you, and if you find a Busty Beauties under my bed, it wasn't mine. I'm holding it for SpongeBob. No, no wait that…okay, that's not true. It's mine and Uncle Charles gave it to me. I'm sorry. Courage, I love you." After he finished, his stops recording and hangs up his phone.

Ben then walks away from the tow truck and unaware that two guard dogs, which have metal chains attached to their necks, are watching him walk by. Ben then turns his head to the dogs, which was a bad move. The dogs started barking fiercely and run after him as Ben quickly turns and runs away for his life.

"No, no, no, no!" Ben yelled in worry. The dogs kept chasing after Ben and the chains that are attached to the dogs' necks broke off from the brick wall. Ben then runs into an abandoned building.

When he saw the dogs still chasing him, he yelled to them, "No, you're a good dog! Good dog! Good dog!" He then climbs up a crate and the dogs are now running around the crate in circles, surrounding him.

When the dogs try to bite him, Ben yelled, "Whoa! Hey, hey, hey! Alright! Oh! No! No!"

When Ben thinks it's all over for him, the strange figure drives Ben's car into the building, chasing the guard dogs away. The person then drives around Ben and he sees the figure with a helmet covering his face, still making it impossible to see who he was.

"No! Please don't kill me!" Ben begged to the figure. He took out his car keys and throw at him. "I'm sorry! Take the keys! I don't want them! Car's yours!"

He then quickly runs out of the building and stops when a police car is front of him. Ben sighs in relief, thinking that he's now safe. "Listen, listen, listen! Good, you're here."

Three officers come out from the police car and point their pistols at Ben as one yelled, "Let me see your hands!"

"No, no, no! It's not me!" Ben protested.

"Let me see your hands!" The cop demanded.

"It's not me! The guy's inside!" Ben insisted as he holds up his hands.

"Shut up! Walk towards the car!" The other yelled. Ben then has no choice but to obey. He puts his hands on the back of the head and walk up to the front of the police car.

"Put your head on the hood." The cop added. Ben then puts his forehead on the hood of the police car, feeling frustrated.

* * *

Back at the Pentagon, Mr. Boss and Sokka walk over to door and Mr. Boss taps his identification card on a scanner next to the door. The door then opens and Mr. Boss and Sokka entered. The people in the Pentagon are now more determined to take down their unknown enemy.

* * *

Later at the lower floor, Mr. Boss and Sokka are walking with Numbuh 362 as she said to Mr. Boss, "Whoever did this finally managed to infiltrate our defense network, which they tried to do in Camp Kidney, only this time it worked."

"What did they get?" Mr. Boss asked angrily.

"We still don't know."

Numbuh 362, Mr. Boss and Sokka walked into a room as Mr. Boss asked, "Talk to me about the virus."

"It's a Spider-bot virus. We're not sure what it's going to do, but it may cripple the system." Numbuh 362 said as Spud and Hoagie are walking with Nigel through the corridor. Jazz then saw Numbuh 362, Mr. Boss, and Sokka in the room. Secretly, she enters the room while Hoagie and Spud aren't looking.

"Can we stop it?" Mr. Boss asked.

"Every time we try an antivirus, it adapts and speeds up. It's like it's not a virus anymore. It's become the system." Numbuh 362 explained.

"Obviously the first phase of a major attack against the US." AJ said. After Jazz entered the room, Hoagie knocks on the glass door and demanded her to get out, but Jazz insisted Hoagie to give her a minute. AJ continued, "The only countries with this kind of capability are Russia, North Korea, maybe China."

"I'm sorry, that's not correct." Jazz interrupted as Mr. Boss and the generals now turned to her.

"I'm sorry, miss. I didn't see you standing there. You would be who?" AJ asked curiously.

"I'm just the analyst who detected the hack." Jazz said as an officer was about to make her leave the room.

"Hold on. It was you? You did it?" Mr. Boss asked. The officer then stops and let Jazz back into the room.

"Her team, yes." Numbuh 362 said to Mr. Boss.

"Sir, I was just trying to say, they hacked your firewall within 10 seconds." Jazz explained. "Even a supercomputer with a brute force attack would take 20 years to do that."

Kira walked over to the computers behind them and said, "Maybe you could explain, then, how our latest satellite imagery shows North Korea doubling its naval activity."

"Maybe it's a precaution because isn't that what we're doing?" Jazz suggested. AJ shook his head and he continued, "The signal pattern is learning. It's evolving on its own. And you need to move past Fourier transfers and start considering quantum mechanics."

"There is nothing on Earth that complex." Numbuh 362 said, finding that Jazz's explanation is ridiculous.

"What about an organism? A living organism? Maybe some kind of DNA-based computer? And I know that that sounds crazy…"

"That's enough." Mr. Boss said, not wanting to hear another word from Jazz as he walks over to her. "We have six floors of analysts working on this thing. Now, if you can find proof to back up your theory, I'm gonna be happy to listen to you. But if you don't get a filter on that brain-mouth thing, you're gonna be off the team. You understand?" Mr. Boss then snaps his fingers and gestures Jazz to leave the room.


	7. Battle against Scroop

_I decided to post the next chapter of Nickmorphers a little early this time. Here are some suggestions made by TLSoulDude and Pachysam, including some other suggestions for this chapter. Now please enjoy it._

* * *

The next day, at the police station, Ben was with his dad, and was being interrogated by an inspector named Walker.

"Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being." Ben protested sternly. "It just rose up and someone was on top."

"It just rose up with someone on top." Walker said as he shook his head in disbelief. "Wow. That's really neat." He said sarcastically, and then he took a handkerchief and a small container and hands it to Ben as he said, "Okay chiefie, time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy." Ben then took the handkerchief and container and just stares at Walker. "What are you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?"

"No, I'm not on any drugs." Ben said.

"What's these?" Walker asked as someone throws at him a container of pills. "Found it in your pocket." Walker then reads the inscription on the container and reads, "'Courage'". He looks at Ben and asked, "Is that what the kids are doing now? Little bit of Courage?"

"Those are my dog's pain pills." Ben mentioned.

"You know. A dog. A little…" Carl explained to Walker.

Walker then decided to do something to make sure Ben isn't a drug addict. He made a fake smile as he opens his jacket and shows his pistol to Ben. "What was that?" Walker laughed. "You eyeballing my piece, 50 cent?" Walker then leans forward and said, "You wanna go? Make something happen. Do it." He then whispers into Ben's ear and added, "Cause I'll promise you I will bust you up."

Ben looked confused, and then asked, "Are you on drugs?"

* * *

Meanwhile at the forest, Dib, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Edward, Samson, Chip, Skip, Lumpus, and Slinkman arrived at a telephone post and a well.

"Let's hope this telephone line works." Dib said as Lumpus took a pan from the well and uses it to carry up some water and pours it on himself.

Then suddenly, monster, who was underneath the sand, crawls up to the telephone post and knocks it down.

Samson then yelled, "Whoa! Everybody! Heads up!" He, Dib, Lumpus, Raj and Lazlo then quickly run away before the post fall onto them. Chip turns around to Skip and looks at the now fallen down telephone post.

"What the heck was that?" Skip asked Chip.

Chip replied, "I don't know."

Dib looked around and reached into his pocket for something. But unaware to him, a pincer was right behind and it's about to strike him. As it ejects its pincer, Lazlo yelped in alarm.

"WHOA!" Lazlo screamed as he quickly jumps down on Dib and hits the claw with a large branch.

Then the creature came out from the dirt, revealing a red creature with a black spider-like body, red crab-like pincers, bright orange eyes, fangs, white strands of hair on each side of his head, and a blue vest with gray armor over it. "You think you humans can escape me: Scroop!" He yelled.

Raj and Clam run away as Scroop used two drills to quickly get back into the dirt again.

"Everyone! Quiet! Settle!" Slinkman yelled.

"Whoa, mother…what the heck is…" But before Lumpus can continue what he had to say, Scroop got out from the dirt and laughed evilly, having the bean scouts run away before he could get them. Then Scroop gets back in the dirt.

"Everybody run!" Dib ordered as he, his fellow bean scouts run away before Scroop attacks again. Clam turns around for a while to see if it's coming.

But Raj grabs Clam and pulls him to continue running. "Someone help! There's a spiderpsycho after us!"

"Come on, guys!" Lazlo screamed as he, Dib, Raj and Clam run away as fast as they could for their lives as Scroop comes out from the dirt behind them, trying to catch them with his pincers! When he failed to do so, he growls in annoyance and gets back into the dirt, still chasing the group in pursuit.

At a nearby village, the villagers saw Dib and the Bean Scouts running over to them. "Go! Move it!" Dib yelled as he kept running.

The villagers then quickly run away and hide in their houses in fear and panic as some of the villagers run out with rifles, rockets and machineguns to assist Dib and the Bean Scouts.

Then someone comes up to the Bean Scouts and hands them each a weapon to fight Scroop with. They all looked confused at how they were expected to fight, but Lazlo, Clam, and Raj just said, "Cool…" amazed by their weapons.

"This is ridiculous." Lumpus frowned. "I'm a scoutmaster, not a military officer." But then one of Scroop's missiles fired and it hit something, causing it to explode. "Open fire!" He shouted before he ran for cover.

Scroop comes out from the dirt. He turns his head to the villagers whom shot bullets and rockets at him.

"Take cover!" Dib yelled as his friends hide behind some debris.

Scroop turns to the village and holds up his claws that were covered in armor and bullets shoot out, never running out of ammo. He starts shooting rockets and missiles at the village.

"Raj! Cover the rear!" Dib ordered as he kept running away. "Cover fire! Raj, cover the rear! Clam, cover the rear! Move it!"

"What rear?" Clam asked as he stopped shooting.

Lazlo smiled as he aimed his rifle at Scroop. "This is Major Private Lazlo gearing up for the shot." But then Dib came up to him and said, "Come on, give me a mag!"

"But, I don't have any magazines." Lazlo mentioned, having Dib slap his forehead in annoyance.

Edward, Samson, Chip, Skip, and the villagers kept shooting at Scroop, but the bullets and rockets seem ineffective on him. Then Scroop fires two missiles at Lazlo and Raj. The missiles missed them as Lazlo and Raj kept running.

"Where's your former boss? Where's your former boss?" Dib demanded to Lazlo.

"Over there!" Lazlo yelled as he runs into the restaurant where the bear was.

"Hey!" Lazlo greeted with a smile. "Long time no see."

"Sir, we need a telephone. Now!" Dib said to the bear.

"Telephone?" The bear asked.

"Yes! Telephone!" Dib said.

The bear then hands his cell phone to Dib as he asked, "Cell phone?"

"Perfect! Thanks!" Dib said as he grabs the cell phone from the bear.

"Fire!" Edward yelled as he fires his rifle at Scroop.

Meanwhile in the restaurant, Dib talks onto the phone and said, "This is an emergency Pentagon call! I need you to…do you understand? It's an emergency Pentagon…" While Dib is talking on the phone, a missile from Scroop hit one of the windows.

Outside, Scroop continues to mercilessly fires missiles and rockets at the village while the bean scouts tried their best to hold him off.

"I don't have a credit card!" Dib yelled on the phone.

* * *

At a phone operation building, a phone operator named Kuki Sanban was listening to Dib on the phone. She just frowned as she listened to Dib and his tone, despite what's happening to him.

"Excuse me, sir, but that attitude of yours is not going to speed things up any bit at all." Kuki said. "I'm going to have to ask you to speak into the mouthpiece very clearly and try not to give me any attitude. You should try being a little nicer instead of being all cranky while talking on the phone."

* * *

"I'm practically in the middle of a war here!" Dib yelled angrily as he runs out of the restaurant while avoiding Scroop's blasts. "THIS IS FREAKING RIDICULOUS!"

The bean scouts continue to fire at Scroop, but the bullets they shot are still ineffective. When Samson shot a rocket at Scroop, he dodges it in time and continues firing.

"I need a credit card!" Dib insisted as he runs over to Edward and hides behind a wall. He turns to Edward and yelled, "Edward! Where's your wallet?"

"Pocket!" Edward yelled as he kept firing at Scroop.

Dib quickly runs behind Edward and asked him, "Which pocket?"

"My back pocket!"

Dib looks at Edward's backpack. "You got 10 back pockets!"

"Next to the keychain! Next to the keychain! Next to the keychain!" Edward shouted in annoyance.

"Alright! Keep shooting! Keep shooting!" Slinkman yelled.

Dib finally took out Edward's credit card, and runs away from the battle scene as he said to the phone, "Okay, it's Visa."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the phone operations building, Kuki smiled as she said to Dib, "Also, sir, have you heard about our premium plus world-service gold package? You really should. You can get such a great deal on it."

* * *

"NO! I DON'T WANT A PREMIUM PACKAGE!" Dib yelled annoyed. He ducks as one of Scroop's missiles hit on a wall nearby. After that, Dib stands up and threw the cell phone at Lazlo as he yelled, "Lazlo! Pentagon!"

* * *

At the Pentagon, Mr. Boss, AJ, and Sokka walks over to an operator as AJ asked, "Give me a status."

"Sir, we're tracking a Special Ops team under fire in Leaky Lake. They say they're survivors of the Camp Kidney attack." He said.

"Survivors?" Mr. Boss gasped in shock.

* * *

Back at the village, Scroop backs away as a rocket tries to hit him again.

"I've never seen anything like this before!" Lazlo yelled to the phone. "If my life wasn't at stake right now, this would be really cool."

Mr. Boss was hearing Lazlo's voice back at the Pentagon. "We need gunships on station ASAP!" Lazlo's voice said.

"Predator's coming up in a minute." The operator replied.

"We're linking the call to the nearest AWACS, sir." Numbuh 362 said to Mr. Boss.

* * *

Scroop continues firing at the bean scouts, but then he yelps as a bullet almost hits his eye. "Pathetic earthlings." Scroop growled.

Edward grabs the phone from Lazlo, and yells, "Give me that! You don't know the first thing about war!" Then he yelled in the phone, "Unknown guy. I don't…Man, if you seen this…"

* * *

"Predator ETA two minutes." Another engineer at the Pentagon said.

* * *

At the forest, a jet plane was sent and it is flying towards the village.

Back at the village, Scroop shot more missiles at the bean scouts with the gun on his right pincer. Then he uses the gun on his left pincer and shot more missiles again. This time, one of Scroop's missiles hit a building and the debris from the building is falling under Raj.

"Hey! Make way!" Raj yelled. The jet plane then finally arrived at the village and spotted Scroop. The robot monkey of the plane then took a picture of Scroop.

* * *

At the Pentagon, the operators, generals and Mr. Boss looked at the image of Scroop.

"Who is that?" Mr. Boss asked in shock.

"I don't know." Sokka said.

* * *

Then Scroop's missiles hit more buildings near the bean scouts. When a missile hit a building near Lazlo, he saw debris falling down from the building and quickly runs away.

* * *

"We need air support and we need it now." Sokka said. Then he ordered the operators, "Roll in strike package Bravo on unknown target."

* * *

At a military airport, the Super Robot Monkeys quickly run over and board their jet planes.

"I authenticate Tango Whiskey at time 0300 Zulu." An operator said.

"Attention, all aircraft. This will be a danger close-fire mission." Another operator said.

In a military plane that is flying in the sky, an operator asked the other operators, "Weapons, I just got a call from Falcon Ops. Who's closer to Kill Box One Alpha?"

"Send the Hogs, sir." Another operator said.

"Okay, send the hogs over to Kill Box One Alpha, it's a danger close…" The operator said.

Another operator in the plane was listening to another operator that said, "Switch the Hogs to Kill Box One Alpha, 300 feet danger close."

"Friendlies in the area."

* * *

"Seven-man team north of orange smoke!" Edward yelled to the phone. He then throws a smoke grenade to the scene.

* * *

"Received Kill Box One Alpha. Engage hostile." The plane said. The jet planes then turn to the direction of the village's location.

"Attack direction west! You're clear and hot!" Edward yelled.

* * *

"Strike, tell me status of Hog right now." The yellow monkey, Nova, said.

"Hog One-One Dark Star status." The red monkey, Sprx-77, replied.

* * *

The pilots in the jet planes aim at Scroop once they arrived at the village.

"Dib! The heat's coming!" Edward shouted.

"Laze the target!" Dib ordered as the others obeyed and aimed laser beams at Scroop so that the planes spot their target when they arrived. "We got a beam-rider incoming! Laze target!"

As they continue to fire and aim lasers at Scroop at the same time, he shot a missile and this time, it hits a wall which Samson is behind and the effect of the blast hits Samson, injuring him. The planes finally arrived at the scene as Dib yelled, "READY! HEAT'S COMING!"

"WHAT? BRING IT!" Lazlo yelled in relief.

"Receiving radar jamming in vicinity of target." A blue monkey, Gibson, said. He then presses this trigger and starts firing at Scroop, and this time, the bullets are effective on him. He yelps in pain as the bullets kept firing him.

The other plane shot two missiles at Scroop and they both hit him. After that, the plane flew by and also shot two missiles at it.

Dib, Lazlo, and Edward looked up to see if Scroop has been taken down for good. As the smoke cleared, Scroop is still alive but he's now holding his chest as he grunted in pain.

"There's no way he's still not down." Dib said in disbelief.

Edward then said to his headset, "Spooky Three Two, use 105 shells. Bring the rain." Two huge planes then flew above them.

"Wow," Lazlo said amazed. "Edward really does know more about war."

"Be advised, ground team is requesting 105 sabot rounds." The plane said to the others. The planes then start firing at Scroop with 105 sabot rounds. Scroop yelps in pain as the rounds him. After the planes are done shooting, Dib and the scouts stood up and hope that Scroop is finally taken down. Before the smoke is cleared, Scroop quickly crawls back into the sand, but one part of his pincer armor broke off as he crawls back.

* * *

"Did we lose them?" Mr. Boss asked back at the Pentagon.

* * *

"Warthog One confirm visual on friendlies." Gibson said as they flew above the village.

After the battle is over, the bean scouts walked out of the village as Clam asked, "Where's Samson?"

"Samson?" Dib asked as he, Lazlo, Clam, Raj, and Edward run over to the injured Samson who is groaning in pain. "Samson?"

"Guys!" Samson yelled in pain.

"Oh no." Lazlo said in concern as he and Dib run over to him.

"Get a medic!" Dib yelled to Edward as he kneels down to Samson's side and Edward called for a helicopter to pick them up.

"We'll get a medic, Samson, just hold on." Dib assured as he checks Samson's pulse. He sighs in relief as he said, "He's got a pulse."

"We need a medevac. One man down. Patient care category urgent." Edward said to his headset.

Later, a helicopter arrived at the village as Slinkman waved his arms to the helicopter.

* * *

Back at the Pentagon, Mr. Boss was impressed by the actions done by Dib the Bean Scouts. He then said, "Bring them home. You get those men stateside right now. I want them debriefed in 10 hours."

* * *

_It looks like they managed to beat Scroop, but what will happen next? The next chapter will be coming soon, and I'd like to thank those who gave suggestions. Now please review._


	8. SpongeBob vs Leroy

At the Pentagon's computer room, Jazz was downloading GIR's and Technus's voice files into a small computer diskette where Hoagie was looking around, making sure no one else is watching what she is doing. She then said to herself, "There's only one hacker in the world who can break this code."

After the download is complete, she took out the diskette while she secretly puts makeup on her face. When she is sure no one is watching, she secretly puts the diskette into her makeup kit and closes it.

* * *

Later, she ran out of the Pentagon and ran out to the streets. When she spotted a taxi, she quickly signals to the taxi and yelled, "Hey! Hey, hey, hey! Wait! Stop!" When the taxi stops, she quickly hops into it.

* * *

Later, a boy then opens the door from inside the apartment, letting Jazz in. The boy was African American, wearing a yellow long-sleeved shirt, green pants, brown boots, and a red beret. His name is Tucker Foley.

"I am so sorry to bother you." Jazz said as she walks into Tucker's house.

"Jazz?" Tucker asked puzzled.

"Listen Tucker, I need your help." Jazz begged.

"No!" Tucker protested. "This is my private area, my place of Zen and peace."

"Listen to me." Jazz was then interrupted by Tucker's grandmother's voice.

"TUCKER! WHO IS IT?!" His grandmother's voice yelled.

Tucker turns around annoyed and yelled back, "SHUT UP, GRANDMA!" He then turns back to Jazz and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Just give me a break, will you, please?" But before Jazz can continue talking, Tucker's grandmother yelled again,

"GRANDMAMA! DRINK YOUR PRUNE JUICE!" Tucker yelled back. Both Jazz and Tucker then walked over to his room where his cousin, Maurice, was playing Dance Dance Revolution on a dancing mat.

Tucker laughs as he enters and sits down on his chair. "What level are you on, man?"

"Six." Maurice replied as Tucker laughed again.

Then Maurice starts clapping to the beat and Tucker said eagerly, "Oh, here come the matrix! Here come the matrix!" Then when the beat comes, both He and Tucker leaned and waved their arms back and hooted. After the beat ended, both he and Tucker laughed maniacally.

Jazz clears her throat. "Tucker, seriously," She leans over to Tucker and whispered, "Don't you want to see something classified?" Tucker turns his head to Jazz, looking interested.

"Yeah! Get low!" He yelled as he continues dancing. Tucker then stands up and pauses the game while Maurice said, "Here we go. Double tap!"

"Hey, I just paused it. I just paused it. Hey. I need a moment." Tucker said to Maurice. "Please."

"Sorry." Jazz said.

"Hey, man, save my game."

Tucker turns to Jazz and asked, "How classified?"

"Like 'I will go to jail for the rest of my life for showing you' classified." Jazz said.

Tucker smiled excitedly at this and said, "YES!" as he inserts Jazz's diskette into his computer. "One quick peek."

* * *

At the Pentagon, Sokka said to Mr. Boss, "Special Ops got a thermal snapshot of whatever hit the camp in Leaky Lake."

"Let me see it." Mr. Boss said as he and Sokka walked through a corridor.

"Well, the imager was damaged, sir." Sokka said as she passes a paper to Mr. Boss. As Mr. Boss and Sokka entered the computer room, AJ walked up to them.

"The rangers are en route with the imager but we also have a security issue." AJ said.

"Circle logs indicate one of the analysts made a copy of the network intrusion signal." Numbuh 362 added.

* * *

Tucker pushes up his glasses and watched the voice files in awe as he said to Jazz, "The signal strength is through the roof. Where did you say you got this?"

"It hacked the national military air-guard frequency in less than a minute." Jazz explained.

Tucker slightly dropped his jaw in awe. "No way."

"Yeah."

Tucker turns back to the computer when the computer finished scanning the voice file. "Looks like there's a message embedded in the signal. Let me work my magic."

Meanwhile, his grandmother was watching what he and Jazz are doing. When the computer finished scanning a ball, two messages pop up which and both said 'Project Iceman' and 'Sector Seven'.

"Project Iceman?" Jazz said puzzled.

"What's Sector Seven?" Tucker asked, also puzzled.

"Who is Captain Tennyson?" Jazz asked until Tucker shushed her.

"Are you playing those video games again?" His grandmother snapped.

Suddenly, a group of FBI agents stormed into Tucker's apartment as Maurice yelps in alarm.

"Cops! Cops!" Maurice yelled in alarm. He then quickly runs away to the back of the apartment.

"FBI! Clear right!" One of them yelled as they charge over to Tucker's room. When they shine their lights at Tucker, he yelled maniacally.

"Lock it down! Lock it down!" One yelled as they chase after Maurice.

Maurice breaks through a glass door and accidentally falls down onto a table. He quickly gets back up and runs away with them still in pursuit.

"Cops!" Maurice yelled.

"Lock it down." One yelled.

"Wait man! I'm just a cousin!" Maurice protested as he runs over to a swimming pool and before he can continue what he is saying, they tackle him into the pool.

At Tucker's room, the cops pin down Jazz on Tucker's bed while the others pin down Tucker onto the floor. "Get off my Grandmama's carpet! She don't like nobody on the carpet! Especially police." Tucker protested.

* * *

Meanwhile at Ben's house, Ben was on his bed as he threw a basketball into a basketball net nearby as he watches the TV. The reporter was at a military base and said on TV, "It was an awesome spectacle here an hour ago when over 40 C-17s lifted off of this very base. We're not told where they're going."

Ben then leaves his room and walks down to the kitchen. He saw Courage on a chair and said to him, "Morning, Courage."

The reporter continued, "The government has been very quiet about what's going on but in our…"

"Courage. Courage." Ben kept saying as he got something out of the fridge.

Courage then looks out at the window and points outside and he babbles something.

Ben groans as he took a carton of milk and said, "Stop with the yapping, Courage. It's too early. Please?" He then turns to the window and gasped when he found out why Courage was yapping. That's because the car is outside, waiting for Ben to come out of the house. Ben drops his carton of milk in shock and took his phone as he dialed it. "SpongeBob? SpongeBob, listen to me. Listen. About my car, some yellow-armored guy stole it, okay?"

* * *

SpongeBob chuckled nervously as he left his house, talking on a headset to Ben. "What are you talking about?" He starts tinkering with his watch. "It can't be just any handsome armored guy."

* * *

"His Camaro from Hell." Ben explained. "In my yard. It's stalking me."

After that, he hangs up the phone and quickly runs out of his house with a small, pink bicycle with a basket in front of it which is decorated with flowers and jewels.

* * *

"Ben?" SpongeBob asked through the headset, but Ben had already hung up. "Oh no." He pushed a button on his watch for some reason.

* * *

When Ben drove away on the bicycle as he could, and he turns to the car and yelled, "Stop! No, no, no, no, no, no!"

Ben continues cycling with the car still chasing him. While Ben was cycling, he didn't see a broken pavement tile in front of him, and He accidentally flips off his bike and he landed near Kai, who was sitting with some other girls. Kai saw what happened as Ben groans while getting up.

"Ben?" Kai asked while the other girls were giggling as they watched Ben get up.

Ben turns his head to Kai and groaned, "Hi."

"That was…that was really…awesome." Kai said, commenting about Ben falling off his bike.

"It felt awesome." Ben groans some more.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked in concern.

"I'm not okay, alright? I'm losing my mind a little bit." He then grabs his bicycle and cycles off. "I'm getting chased by my car right now. I got to go."

Kai watches Ben cycled away in concern. She stood up and said to her friends, "Look, I'll see you guys later."

Ben continues cycling through the streets in panic with the Camaro still chasing him in pursuit.

Kai got into her scooter and drives off. She stops when a familiar police car passes by. Kai watches the police car drives off, and then continues driving for Ben again.

Ben then cycled into an abandoned carpark, hoping that he will lose the car this time. He then stops cycling and turns around and took deep breaths as he watches the car drive off. He turns his head when he heard police sirens. The sirens came from the police car which passes by Kai earlier.

"Oh great. Cops." Ben sighed in relief. He then cycles over to the police car and said, "Officer!"

"Listen!" He said as he drove over, but the police car then opens a door, knocking down Ben off his bicycle. Ben landed on the ground hard as he groans, "Oh, that hurt."

The police car then closes the door as Ben got up. Ben looked at the small helmeted figure in the police car, thinking it was a real-life police officer and said to him, "Listen! Thank God you're here! I've had the worst day ever! I've been…I've been followed here on my mother's bike! Right? And my car's right there and it's been following me here! So get out of the car!"

But the police car drives over to him, making him fell to the ground. "No! Stop!" Ben yelled, but the police car continues driving towards him. Ben backs away and yelled, "Oh God. Okay, okay! Okay, all right!" Ben continues to back away from the police car every time it drives over to him. "Okay! I'm sorry! I'm…I didn't mean to hit your car! Look! Okay, look, look, look! Stop, stop!"

Ben's jaw dropped when the headlights of the police car ejects itself and comes closer at him. He yelled again as the police car continues drives over to him, "Please! Okay, WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" The headlights of the car then went back into the car.

Ben calms down a bit. "Okay." He was about to get up, but the police car starts to open up, just like what his car did last night.

He watches in awe as out of the police car comes a small, red, furry creature, wearing a black space suit and metal bulky gloves. The visor on the creature's helmet lifts up as he eyes Ben. His name was Leroy.

"Oh God, no! No!" Ben screamed in fright and panic as he gets up and runs away from Leroy.

Leroy starts chasing him through the carpark as Ben yelled, "Oh man! Oh man, man, man! Oh, God! Oh, man!"

When Leroy was near him, he swings his arm at him, sending Ben flying. Ben screams until he landed on a nearby car. Leroy then walks over to Ben as he growls while Ben whispered to himself, "It's just a bad dream."

Leroy jumps onto Ben as he bangs his strong fist on the car and demanded angrily, "You username AlienHero10?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Ben protested at Leroy.

"USERNAME ALIENHERO10?!"

Ben soon remembers his eBay account and said, "Yeah?"

Leroy then got closer to Ben's face and demanded, "Where eBay item 21153?! Where glasses?!" Leroy then bangs his fist at the side of the car, making Ben yelped as he quickly kicks Leroy back and climbs up the car and runs away. Leroy flips the car away and chases after Ben.

Kai continues driving on the road until she heard Ben yelling, "GET BACK!" Kai turned her head at Ben as he yelled again, "STOP!" Kai then drives over to Ben, and he pushes her back as she and Ben both collided to the ground.

"God!" Kai got up and angrily asked Ben, "What is your problem, Ben?"

"Okay, there's a little red ugly-looking thing right there! It just attacked me!" Ben yelled in panic as he points at Leroy.

Kai then turns and gasps as she sees Leroy running over to them as he flips two cars out of his way. "Here he comes!"

Ben was trying to get Kai to stand up, but she was too afraid of Leroy coming their way. "Alright, get up." Ben said to Kai. "Get up and run! You have to run okay?"

But before Ben could convince Kai, the Camaro quickly drives over to them as Ben pushed Kai out of the way. Then the car screeches as it knocks Leroy away, making him crash into the wall. Then it parks next to Ben and Kai, and the door opens revealing SpongeBob at the wheel.

"SpongeBob?!" Ben asked in shock. "What are you doing here? How did you-"

But SpongeBob just shouted, "There's no time for questions, Ben! Just hop in!"

"Ben? Who is that?" Kai demanded.

"You have to get into the car." Ben said to Kai. "Get in."

"I don't want to."

"Get in the car. Trust me. Trust me!"

"Ben."

"JUST GET IN THE CAR!" SpongeBob shouted impatiently.

Ben grabs Kai's arm and drags her into the car. "Get in!"

SpongeBob quickly drives off with Ben shouting, "Go, go, go, go."

After Leroy recovers, he growls angrily at SpongeBob, and gets up, pushing a button on his watch that calls his police car and he gets in and chases after him.

Both SpongeBob and Leroy drive out of the car park, and Leroy is now chasing SpongeBob.

Ben and Kai saw Leroy next to them, and they yelled at SpongeBob, "Go, go, go!!"

Kai looked behind and said in panic, "Oh God! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!"

"No! We're not going to die!" Ben assured.

"Oh my God!"

"Trust me! He's a kick-ass driver!"

While SpongeBob keeps driving away from Leroy, Ben and Kai both scream and panic, "Oh, my God! No! We're gonna die!"

Ben and Kai then scream in panic some more as SpongeBob now drives through a glass window and into an abandoned factory with Leroy still following him, but SpongeBob drives through a bunch of boxes.

Kai looks out the window of the car and yells, "Oh, my God!"

SpongeBob turns the car around and Leroy does the same as he continues following SpongeBob, who just kept speeding off.

"Oh, my God, he's still following us!" Kai yelled at Ben.

"SpongeBob, take us somewhere else before you kill us!" Ben asked. "You keep crashing into everything and nearly-"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT IT ALREADY?!" SpongeBob yelled until he calmed down. "Please no backseat driving."

* * *

Later at night, SpongeBob drives into an old power plant. He quickly drives away before Leroy could spot him. SpongeBob then backs away to the wall of a warehouse building as he uses his watch to lock the car doors.

"We're locked in." Ben said as Kai breaths heavily. He turns to SpongeBob. "Unlock the doors."

But SpongeBob just rose his hand up and didn't say anything.

Ben bangs the steering wheel and steps on the gas pedal, hoping to make the car move, but to no avail. "SpongeBob, start the car now!"

SpongeBob then rose his finger up as he whispered, "Shh!"

Then Ben turns to Kai, "At least we ditched the monster, right?" Then they both silenced as they saw Leroy driving by.

As Leroy stops, Ben sighed in relief. "Okay."

But, SpongeBob turns the car keys and starts to accelerate. "Time to start." He said with a smirk.

SpongeBob then quickly drives pass Leroy while he wasn't looking and quickly drives away. Leroy soon spotted SpongeBob, and follows him again. SpongeBob then turns the car around and faces Leroy as he opens the car door.

SpongeBob pushes Ben and Kai out the door. "Quick, you guys gotta get outta here!"

"But, but SpongeBob!" Ben said.

"Trust me." SpongeBob said as he closed the door, leaving them out.

They then both looked at the car as the top opens up and the seat rises with SpongeBob standing on top. SpongeBob then pushes a button on his watch and Ben and Kai look amazed as they see a glow around SpongeBob, and he's now wearing large yellow and black armor and a helmet with a blue visor over his eyes. SpongeBob then jumps onto the ground and narrows his eyes at Leroy in determination.

Ben and Kai got up and watch as they saw Leroy jump out of the top of the police car, and he pushes a button on his watch, transforming with black armor and a motorcycle helmet. Then he tackles SpongeBob to the ground.

Leroy then transforms both of his metal gloved hands into spinning spikes in front of Ben and Kai as they backed away on the ground. Then from out of the police car, GIR comes out, and he giggles at Ben and Kai as they quickly got up and ran away with GIR chasing them.

Leroy growls as he yells at SpongeBob, "Gospen liwl eb yedrestod!" He swings his spikes at SpongeBob, knocking him down while Ben and Kai were trying to avoid them.

SpongeBob quickly gets back up, but Leroy kicks him, sending him flying to a nearby nuclear chamber. SpongeBob frowns as he gets up and yells, "I liwl ton eb yedrestod yb ouy, lugy hignt!" Then he quickly tackles Leroy, and grabs him up and pins him down into a small warehouse building. Both SpongeBob and Leroy continue their fighting on the ground as they punched, kicked, and attacked each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, GIR continued chasing Ben and Kai, and he managed to grab Ben by the leg, making him fall. Ben struggles to break free from GIR's grip.

Ben then yelled, "He's got me! Oh, God!" Ben turns around and struggles to get up.

Kai quickly ran into a building and tries to find something to take down GIR and save Ben.

Ben continues struggling until GIR took off his pants, showing his underwear. "He's gonna kill me!" Ben yelled as he turns around and kicks GIR off. He finally gets up from the ground and continues running away and yelled, "No. No, no, no!"

But GIR got up and continues his chase with Ben. GIR kept jumping up happily while Ben kept running and trying to avoid him.

Kai continues searching through the shelves in the building until she finally found a reciprocating saw.

GIR catches Ben, and they both rolled down a hill and stopped next to the gates. Ben got up, but GIR grabs him and climbs up to his back.

"Get off!" Ben yelled as he grabs GIR and threw him down on the ground. GIR then got up again and rushed towards Ben. He tried to punch him away, but GIR manages to cling onto his arm, and was unable to get him off. While Ben struggled to get GIR off, he saw Kai running over to him with the reciprocating saw. Then Kai uses the saw to get GIR off from Ben.

"Kill it! Kill it!" Ben yelled as Kai starts slicing GIR with the saw while he was on the ground. "Get it, get it, get it, get it!"

Then Kai finally stopped and took a breath when she managed to behead GIR off from his body.

GIR groans in pain as Ben smirked. "Not so tough without a head, are you?" He asked as he runs over to GIR and kicks his head, sending him flying and as he screams.

Ben and Kai then both take deep breaths until Ben said, "Here, come on."

As for GIR, after he landed onto the ground, four legs come out from the bottom of his head, and uses them to crawl over to Kai's purse

Kai and Ben then stand next to each other and looked in awe as SpongeBob got up and slowly walked over, feeling a bit wiped out from the fight as he puts his laser back into his armor.

Kai asked Ben, "Who is that?"

"He's my best friend." Ben whispered to Kai. "He never did tell me where he's from, but now I figure he's like a…super-advanced robot. He's probably Japanese. Yeah, he's definitely Japanese."

SpongeBob ran close to them. "Guys, I was so worried about you! I thought you would've been hurt by Leroy. But luckily I kicked his tail!" He gave a karate kick. "Hi-ya!"

Ben walks closer to SpongeBob, and Kai asks, "What are you doing?"

"Weird hi-tech armored guy or not, he's still my friend." Ben assured her. "I don't think he wants to hurt us or he would have done that already."

"Really? Because they just had, like, a giant droid death match."

SpongeBob chuckled a bit as he puts his hands on his hips as Ben said, "I think he wants something from me."

"What?"

"Well, cuz the other one was talking about my eBay page."

Kai shook her head in disbelief and said, "You are the strangest boy I have ever met."

"Can you tell me what's going on now, SpongeBob?" Ben asked.

SpongeBob thinks for a bit and answers, "Well, I might as well fess up since you just saw what you just saw."

"So, what was that last night? Why did you take the car and use it to go up and point your finger up to the sky last night?" Ben asked referring to the incident he saw last night at the abandoned scrapyard.

"Well…" SpongeBob answered a bit nervous. "About that, I was contacting a few friends who are gonna come and visit."

"Visit?" Kai said confused. "What are you, like an alien or something?"

"Well…" SpongeBob said as he smiled sheepishly. "I guess you can say that." But then his wrist starts to beep and he pushes a button on his wrist armor where his watch normally is. "SpongeBob here…Oh, good it's you!" He smiled as the person he's talking to speaks. "You're what...? Okay, sir." SpongeBob said as he saluted. "We're on our way..." But then his smile drops as the person says something. "Fine, I'll turn on the auto-pilot."

SpongeBob turned off the communicator, and Ben asks, "What was that all about?"

SpongeBob pushes another button on his wrist, and the Camaro suddenly drives over to them. "I'll explain everything else later." He tells them as he opens the door for Ben and Kai.

"He wants us to get into the car." Ben told Kai.

"And go where?" Kai asked unsure.

Ben pauses, then said, "Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?"

Ben and Kai looked at SpongeBob, who was still waiting for them to get inside, and then they finally got into the car with SpongeBob going in last.

As for Leroy, He was injured from his fight with SpongeBob, and was left at the ground, injured with his armor sparking broken. He groans as he slowly holds up a hand, but drops it as he fell unconscious.

GIR grabs Kai's cell phone with one of his legs and scans it. After that, he tosses it away and transforms into it. The car then parks next to Kai's cell phone and Ben's pants. Then Kai got out and grabs them, unaware that she has also brought GIR with her.

* * *

It looks like things are about to get interesting. Where will SpongeBob take Ben and Kai next? The next chapter will be posted soon with all the answers.


	9. Meet the Nicktoons

Now here's another exciting chapter of Nickmorphers, which has the arrival of the Nicktoons. Now please enjoy.

* * *

Ben was in the passenger seat with Kai in the back while SpongeBob, who was now in his civilian form, was sleeping in the driver's seat with the car driving itself on autopilot.

Kai watches the car drive through a tunnel and his steering wheel turning by itself. "Even if this car isn't driving, it's still a better driver than SpongeBob." She said to Ben.

"I know." Ben said. He turns to Kai and sees that she is feeling uncomfortable on her seat. "Why don't you go sit in that seat, there?" Ben said, gesturing to the front seat.

Kai frowns and said, "I'm not going to sit in that seat. He's there."

"Yeah." Ben said as he turns his head away from Kai. "You're right." There was an awkward silence between both of them for a while until Ben said, "Well, maybe you should sit in my lap."

"Why should I?" Kai asked with a frown.

"Well, I have the only seat belt here. You know, safety first."

Kai sighs heavily and said to Ben, "Yeah, alright." She then gets out from her seat and sit onto Ben's lap.

"Right?" Ben asked.

"Yeah." Kai said as she moved over.

"Okay." Ben said as Kai sat down. "See, that's better."

Kai lays her head onto Ben's shoulder, making him fell nervous. There was soon another awkward silence.

Kai then broke the silence and said, "You know, that seat belt thing was a pretty smooth move."

"Thanks." Ben chuckled, managed to make a smile.

Kai then frowns and asked Ben, "You know what I don't understand?"

"What?"

"Why, if he's supposed to have, like, this super-advanced technology, does he have this piece-of-crap Camaro?"

SpongeBob suddenly opens his eyes and pushes his foot on the brake petal, making it screech as Ben yelled, "Whoa! Whoa!"

Then SpongeBob opens the door, and pushes Ben and Kai out of the car.

"Oh, is that what you think?" SpongeBob angrily yelled at them. "Well, if you don't appreciate true art made by a genius. Then I'll show you!"

"Wait, SpongeBob!" Ben tried to say. "You…you don't understand!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU BOTH!!" SpongeBob closes the door and drives off, leaving Ben and Kai behind.

"Great, now…See?" Ben sarcastically yelled to Kai as he watches SpongeBob drive off. "Fantastic!"

Ben and Kai walk over to the pavement, letting the cars continue driving, as Kai crossed her arms in annoyance. Ben continued scolding, "Now you pissed him off! SpongeBob is sensitive. I mean, he just drove off with four thousand dollars!"

While SpongeBob is driving away with the car sideways as he passes by a 2009 Chevrolet Camaro, and pushes a button and the car scans it as he passes, and the car form soon changed.

Ben and Kai turn around and see the car driving back to them. They were surprised to see what happened to the car.

"What?" Ben asked in awe at the car, seeing it was now a newer, cooler, and sleeker 2009 Chevrolet Camaro car.

The door of the car swung open, and showed SpongeBob laid back in the driver's seat, now wearing sunglasses. SpongeBob lowered his sunglasses and smiled as he coolly said, "Is this cool enough for ya?"

Both Ben and Kai smile widely as they walked over and got inside. Ben examines the inside of the car, and saw the radio and the seats now look brand new.

Both Ben and Kai look at each and smile as the car began to continue driving through the tunnel.

* * *

Meanwhile in space, four asteroids are heading towards Earth. The Camaro arrives at the scrapyard which SpongeBob and Ben visited last night. When the car stops, Ben, SpongeBob, and Kai got out.

The asteroids in space continue to head towards Earth and they are all heading towards Ben and Kai's location.

Both Ben and Kai now look up the night sky in awe. While they are looking, they both let their hands slide into each other and their fingers laced together. Then they both got startled when they see a bright light. They now see the asteroids all going different directions.

The first asteroid landed in a huge grass field near the museum.

The second asteroid landed on a baseball field in a baseball stadium.

At a small coffee shop, Numbuh 42 was showing pictures of his friends which he took with his camera as he said to his friends, Wiggly, Numbuh 74.239, Numbuh 71.562, Viper, King Cobra, and Irwin, "This is you…" But soon he and his friends yelped and ducked as the third asteroid landed near the coffee shop they are in.

When the smoke is cleared, Numbuh 42 and the others stood up and looked out of the window in shock. Numbuh 42 quickly filmed the scene with his camera and he yelled, "Oh my God!"

* * *

Meanwhile at a big house, a girl named Bubbles was sleeping on her bed with her Octi doll until she woke up when she heard the last asteroid land outside her house. Bubbles got up and she took out a pouch that said 'My Tooth' from under her pillow, thinking it was the Tooth Fairy.

* * *

"Come on! Let's go!" Ben said to Kai as he grabs Kai's hand and they both ran over to where the first asteroid landed.

* * *

Numbuh 42, his friends, and the people near the scene ran over to where it landed as Numbuh 42 yelled to his camera, "This is the coolest thing I've ever seen! Explosions everywhere! This is easily a hundred times cooler than Dr Animo and the Space Time Continuum. I swear to God! Fire, fire, fire, fire, bam!" When they arrived, the area was already surrounded by firemen and Hummer H2 Search and Rescue Sport Utility trucks.

* * *

When Ben and Kai arrived at where the first asteroid landed, they looked at it from on top of a hill for a while until someone stepped out of the asteroid. It was a small boy with blue eyes, wearing blue and red armor, a blue helmet, and gloves.

Numbuh 42, Irwin, and Wiggly arrived at a shop which the third asteroid crashed into. They looked at the crash site as Irwin said, "Whoa! That's tight!"

"Oh, dude, I hope the guy who owns this shop got asteroid insurance cuz he is so boned!" Numbuh 42 said, still filming the scene with his camera.

* * *

The first figure looked around and quickly sneaks away from his crash site so he can disguise himself to travel around this planet.

* * *

"What is that?" Numbuh 42 asked Irwin and Wiggly as he saw a figure with face paint on his eyes, wearing a loincloth, a helmet that had a feather sticking out of it, yellow armor on his shoulders, wrists, and ankles.

"There's someone in the tree, yo." Irwin said as he and Wiggly try to get a closer look, but were stopped by two firemen.

"But, there's something in the tree!" Wiggly protested as he and Irwin got taken away by the firemen.

"Could you guys just give me a space rock when you find one?" Numbuh 42 asked to a fireman as he takes him away. Unaware, to Numbuh 42, his friends, and the firemen, the figure had already changed his appearance to boy with a brown hair and feather on his head, a brown loincloth, a brown cape, a watch, and face paint. Then he got a yellow glow around him as he ran away at fast speed unnoticed.

* * *

Meanwhile at an equipment shop, a teenage boy was standing on top of the shop. The boy has white spiky hair, green eyes, wearing a black suit with white armor patches with a DP symbol in the middle, white gloves and boots, and a blue visor over his eyes. The boy jumps down from the top of the shop and he pushes a button on his wrist and a white beam forms around him, and he now has black hair, blue eyes, a white shirt, blue pants, red shoes, and a watch. He looks in the shop and smirks for some reason.

* * *

Bubbles walks out of her house with her Octi doll, and walks over to the swimming pool where the fourth asteroid landed. She then saw a small boy with buckteeth, wearing black armor and a helmet with a visor covering his eyes. He spits out water from the pool as he climbs out. Then he starts walking past Bubbles as she asks, "Excuse me? Are you the Tooth Fairy?"

Suddenly, her father, Professor Utonium, runs out of the house and yelled, "Hey sweetheart, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" Then he looked at the pool, which is now almost half-filled with water and most parts of the pool heavily damaged, in shock as he yelled, "Holy god! What happened to the pool!?"

The boy saw what was happening behind a tall tree near the house, and then he quickly sneaks away. As he runs he pushes a button on his wrists and transforms now having, brown hair, blue eyes, a pink hat, shirt, blue pants, and a watch. He saw a light coming toward him as he hears a motor. Then he smiled and waves as the person approaches him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the first boy was standing on a cliff as he pushes a button on his wrist and he transforms, now having swirly brown hair, a red shirt with an atom symbol, blue pants, white shoes, and a watch. He smiles as he takes a device out of his backpack, and pushes a button that makes it turn into a hovercar, and he hops in and flies away.

* * *

SpongeBob drives the car over to an alley with Ben and Kai. When SpongeBob stops, Ben and Kai saw the swirly-haired kid in his civilian form land over to them. They both got out of the car along with SpongeBob as they watch the kid walk over to them. They both turned around and saw the other three boys in their civilian forms coming over to them from behind. The wild boy jumped from the top building onto the ground as the yellow glow around him disappears. The black spiky-haired boy hopped off a motorcycle with the bucktoothed boy sitting on the back.

Ben and Kai turned back to the other kid and saw him push a button on his watch in awe as he transforms into his hi-tech armor.

SpongeBob backs away from the kid, Ben, and Kai as the other three stands next to them.

Ben and Kai now turn around as they watch SpongeBob and the others transform into their armored forms as well with SpongeBob spinning around like a ballerina as he transforms.

After all of them transformed into their armored forms. The swirly-haired kid walks in front of Ben and Kai and asked Ben, "Are you Benjamin Tennyson, descendant of Maxwell Tennyson?"

"They know your name." Kai whispered to Ben.

Ben looks down at the boy in awe as he said, "Yeah."

"My name is Jimmy Neutron." The boy introduced himself. "We possess the Nickelodeon Integrated Computerized Kinetic Toon Owner Operated Nicktoon Suits. We're not robots if that's what you're thinking, but we hail from the planet Nicktron."

"But you can call us Nicktoons." The wild boy added with a smile. "It's shorter and…a whole lot easier to remember."

"Nicktoons." Ben understood.

"What's shaking guys?" The spiky-haired teenager asked with a wave.

"My first lieutenant and ghost halfa: Danny Phantom." Jimmy introduced.

Danny then floated in the air did a back flip in front of Ben and Kai and said, "This looks like a cool place to kick it." He then backs away in the air, but bumps into the wall, landing down on an old car as he grins embarrassingly.

"What is that? How'd you guys learn how to talk like that?" Ben asked Jimmy.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." Jimmy replied.

Ben and Kai now turn to the small bucktoothed kid as Jimmy introduced, "My weapons specialist and magic expert: Timmy Turner."

With a smirk, Timmy draws out his cannons from his armor and aims at Ben. "You feeling lucky, punk?"

"Easy, Timmy." Jimmy said sternly.

"I'm just kidding. I just want to show him my cannons." Timmy smiled as he holds up one of his cannons.

The wild boy was lifting his arms in the air with his eyes closed as Jimmy introduced. "Our medical officer and shaman: Tak."

Tak then turned to Jimmy and said, "Hmm, interesting. The Power of Juju tells me that this guy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female."

Ben and Kai understand what Tak meant and they both turned away from each other, blushing. Kai scratches her head while Ben whistles.

"And I believe you've already met your guardian: SpongeBob SquarePants." Jimmy said to Ben as he introduced SpongeBob, who was doing a goofy dance while a song on the radio of the car.

Ben turned to SpongeBob and said, "SpongeBob?"

Radio: _**Check on the rep**_

_**Yep, second to none**_

"You're my guardian, huh?" Ben asked with a grin.

SpongeBob turned off the radio and nodded. "Uh huh."

Then Ben asks Jimmy, "So…you're the leader?"

"That would be correct." Jimmy smiled proudly.

"But you're just a little kid." Ben mentioned. "How could you be the leader?"

Danny answered, "Because of Jimmy's a high IQ. He makes a lot of inventions like that totally rad Camaro SpongeBob gave you."

"Wait, you made that Camaro?" Ben asked Jimmy in surprise. "But you're still a little kid."

Jimmy frowns and says, "You know, maybe you should hold that question till later until I explain the serious circumstances that are occurring as we speak."

Kai nodded and turned to Jimmy and asked, "Why are you here?"

"We are here looking for the Tune Flute. And we must find it before ZIM." Jimmy explained with a frown.

"ZIM?" Ben asked confused.

Jimmy pushes a button on his wrist that shoots lasers and cracks the ground Ben and Kai were standing on and he now shows them a video sequence of what happened back at his home planet Nicktron.

* * *

_Jimmy's voice began to explain while a video plays._

"_Our planet was once a powerful empire…peaceful and just." Jimmy's voice explained as it showed towers of Nicktron coming out from the ground._

"_Until we were betrayed by ZIM: leader of the Deceptitoons." Jimmy's voice continues as it showed several toon warriors lying dead around the now dark and damaged lands of Nicktron._

"_ZIM and I were members of the Nicktronian High Council, a council made up of Nicktronian leaders. Though the Council's mission was to ensure peace and justice on Nicktron, ZIM intended to create a universal empire with himself as its emperor. He led an army of followers that are the Deceptitoons, in attempt to steal the Flute and use it."_

* * *

Timmy, Danny, and Tak get expressions of horror and compassion at the revelation of the Nicktoon's home-world being destroyed. SpongeBob also gulps having the same thought.  
"Oh, man." Ben said in awe.  
"How awful." Kai also said.

* * *

_Jimmy continued the flashback, "All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet and the Tune Flute was lost to the stars."_

_A small green alien threw a spear at a toon's chest, killing him. The alien, who was green with pink eyes, wearing bulky purple armor, laughed evilly._

"_ZIM followed it to Earth, where Captain Tennyson found him."_

* * *

Ben widens his eyes in disbelief. "My grandfather."

We now see the flashback of Captain Max Tennyson again.

* * *

"_It was an accident that intertwined our fates." Jimmy's voice said._

_Max turns his head when he saw his husky dogs running away from him and his crew. "Come back!" One of his men yelled to them._

_Max and his crew then run over to where their dogs are digging. "I think the dogs have found something." Another man said to Max. Suddenly they all heard cracking coming from the icy ground._

"_The ice is cracking!" Max yelled in alarm. He and his crew then fell to the ground and Max screamed when he fell into one of the cracked holes on the ground. Max then kept falling until he arrived at an ice cavern._

"_Captain! Grab my rope, Captain!" One of his men yelled as the other crew members tries to get their Captain out._

_Max stood up and yelled back, "I'm alright, everyone!" He then holds up his lantern and widens his eyes in shock and awe as he saw his reflection in what looked like glass._

"_ZIM crash-landed before he could retrieve the flute." Jimmy's voice said._

_Max continues to look in awe until he yelled to crew, "Men! We have made a discovery!" Max then curiously wipes the ice and snow off of ZIM's ship._

"_He accidentally activated his navigation system." Jimmy's voice continued._

_When Max touches a button on the ship, he soon heard noise coming from the ship. He turns his head to ZIM who is still frozen inside the ship. Lights started to flash from inside and then the laser on top started to glow and then it shot a very bright light at Max, making him blind by it and fell down. As Max tries to recover, we now see a closer look at Max's glasses as its lenses now has cracks on it and weird symbols._

"_The coordinates to the flute's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses." Jimmy's voice concluded._

* * *

"How did you know about his glasses?" Ben asked.

Jimmy simply said as he smiled, "eBay."

"eBay." Ben said to Kai.

"If the Deceptitoons find the Tune Flute, they will play it and its music will transform Earth's toys. Then they will use them to build a new army." Tak explained to Ben and Kai, "An army of Toybots."

"And the human race will be extinguished." Jimmy added. Then he, Tak, SpongeBob, Timmy, and Danny come up to Ben and Kai as he continued, "Ben Tennyson, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

Danny then put a hand on Ben's shoulder as he said, "But seriously, dude. No pressure."

Ben and Kai looked at Jimmy and the Nicktoons for a while until Kai said to Ben in concern, "Please tell me you still have those glasses."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean, Dib and the Bean Scouts are now in a military plane, and are in an experimental room where a thirteen year old boy named Chad Dixon is examining the claw armor from Scroop which the Bean Scouts retrieved after their battle with him.

"It's like a self-regenerating molecular armor." Chad said in amusement as he examines Scroop's armor closely. "Look at the scorch mark where the sabot round hit…"

"Melted right though." Dib finished for Chad. "But, aren't sabots hot-loaded for, like, a 6000 degree magnesium burn?"

"I don't know, but this thing is wicked." Lazlo said as he looked at the claw armor. "This is kinda like that movie with those fighting robots. What was that movie called again?"

Then Raj said, "The only thing that's wicked here is that we're finally safe from whoever that guy was." The he pound his fist on the armor, Dib, Lumpus, Slinkman, the Bean Scouts, and Chad suddenly yelp in alarm as the claw armor lights up and starts shooting bullets everywhere.

"Whoa!" Lazlo yelled as he ducks as a bullet almost hits him.

Lumpus then yells to Dib, "I thought you said that thing was dead!"

When the claw stopped firing bullets, Clam suddenly had a giant hammer and smashed Scroop's claw armor to pieces as he said, "Eh, spiderpsycho piece dead again."

"I told you that thing was wicked." Lazlo said as he smiled.

"Alright, you boys." Slinkman said to Dib, Lazlo, Raj, and Clam. "You're all going to have to go with the others until we land somewhere safe."

"Are you kidding?" Dib asked. "There has to be plenty of other aliens still out there trying to enslave the earth."

"And don't forget there has to be some good aliens trying to fight them." Lazlo mentioned, having the others stare. "We'd have to assist them in trying to save the earth."

But Lumpus just said, "Don't be giving out any of that sass, you two. We are getting out of this nightmare once and for all, and we're just gonna let the military handle any of this alien nonsense."

Dib, Lazlo, Raj, and Clam just looked at each other unsure.

Meanwhile in a police station interrogation room, a police officer put a plate of donuts on the table and Tucker grabs one and starts eating it quickly while Jazz just waits patiently.

Tucker kept eating until only two pieces of donuts are left on the plate. Tucker asked Jazz, "You want that piece?" When Jazz didn't respond, Tucker ate the last two pieces and said to Jazz, "Okay Jazz, look. Let me break it down to you how it's gonna happen. They gonna come through that door and be good cop, bad cop. Don't fall for that, alright? That's why I ate their food. See, they put the plate of donuts out here to test your guilt. If you don't touch it, you're guilty." Tucker grins and crosses his arms as he continued, "I ate the whole plate. The whole plate, okay? It's me and you. They walk through that door, you don't say nothing."

Suddenly, two officers entered the room and one took away the plate from Tucker. Tucker just continued smiling, until the officer drops some files on the table.

Tucker suddenly yelled while pointing at Jazz, "SHE DID IT! SHE DID IT! SHE'S THE ONE YOU WANT! ALRIGHT?" Jazz looks at Tucker confused as he continued yelling, "I was just sitting at home watching cartoons, playing video games with my cousin, and she came in there."

"Tucker, you freak!" Jazz said angrily.

"Hey! I am not going to jail for you or anybody else!" Tucker yelled back. Then he turned back to the officer and said, "I've done nothing bad my entire life!" He turned to one of them and stood up as he said, "Hey man, I'm still a virgin. Okay so I've downloaded a couple of thousand songs off the Internet. Who hasn't? Who hasn't?"

"Tucker, shut up!" Jazz screamed.

"No, you shut up!" Tucker snapped back. "Don't talk to me! Don't talk to me, criminal!" He then sighs and bowed his head. "Oh, sugar rush."

Jazz then protested, "This is…this is not his fault."

Tucker then stood up and said, "See? So can I go home now?" But the cop just pushes him back into his seat. "Oh okay, I won't."

"But just listen to me." Jazz protested again. "Okay, whoever hacked into your military system downloaded a file, alright? It was something about someone named Tennyson and some government group, right? Named Sector Seven. You have to let me talk to the Defense Secretary before you go to war with the wrong country!"

* * *

It looks like Ben has got acquainted with the Nicktoons and learned what they need him for. But what events will it lead up to? Soon the next chapter with all the answers will be up soon, so now review and suggest if you like.


	10. Loud and Crazy Search

_Here's the next chapter of Nickmorphers. Ben and Kai had just met the Nicktoons and now need to get Ben's grandpa's glasses. Will they be able to find them to save the world? Here's the chapter so you can find out._

* * *

Back at Ben's house, Carl and Sandra are watching the news as a news reporter said on TV, "Whatever fell out of the sky…" He then shows Tak's crash site as he continued, "ended up right behind…"

"What did he say?" Sandra said to Carl who was talking to his phone.

"What?" Carl asked.

"Did he hear it too?"

"Yeah, Jack heard it too. Yeah."

"What does he think it is?"

"He thinks it's a military experiment."

"What a knucklehead." Sandra shook her head.

"Yeah you know what? I think it's a plane." Carl said, got back to talking his phone.

* * *

Outside Ben's house, Jimmy and the Nicktoons drive towards the house.

Back at the house, another reporter on TV, who is behind Tak's crash site as well, said, "Still no official word as to what happened. You can see…"

Suddenly, all of the sudden, a witness named Wallaby Beatles ran over to the camera and yelled, "WHOO!"

"Call Ben." Sandra told Carl.

"Yeah, why?" Carl asked who is still on the phone.

"He should be home in 15 minutes."

"Well, I'll call him in 15 minutes."

"If you wait 15 minutes, he'll be late and you'll have to ground him."

"Well, I can't ground him if he's not late, can I?"

* * *

Outside, the Nicktoons drive next to Ben's house. Courage, who was sleeping on the chair inside the house, wakes up when he hears that Ben is finally home. When SpongeBob and the others stop their vehicles, Ben and Kai both got out of the car, and Ben tells SpongeBob, "I need you to stay here, alright?" He turns to Kai and said, "You're gonna stay here and you're gonna watch them."

"Okay. Okay." Kai said.

"All of them." Ben mentioned. "Do you hear what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, okay, okay."

"Five minutes, alright?" Ben said as he runs over to his house.

Carl saw Ben running towards his house while running on his lawn and said to him, "Thanks for staying on my path."

"Oh yeah. No, no, Dad. Hey!" Ben said as he runs over to his dad and shuts the door in front of him. "The…Oh, the path. I'm sorry. I forgot about the path. I'm gonna sweep the whole thing right now. How about that?"

Carl frowns and said, "You know, I buy half your car…

"Yeah."

"…then bail you out of jail, and then I just decided to do all your chores."

"The chores?" Ben asked. "Oh man."

"Yeah. Life is great, huh?"

"Life…Life is fantastic…" Ben said but he now sounds nervously when he saw a flash of light and saw Danny Phantom floating in the air outside his house. "…is how good it is." He turns back to his father and said, "It's so…Oh, the trash cans. Sorry, Dad. I'm gonna do the trash cans now."

"No, no, I don't want you to strain yourself." Carl said to his son in concern.

Carl was about to get out of the house, but Ben shuts the door in front of him again and said, "No! I won't strain myself, Dad."

"I'll do it." Carl insisted.

"It would really hurt my feelings if you do it."

"You sure? I don't mind, I don't…"

"I promise…" Ben shuts the door tightly again when Carl is about to step out again. "No, no, no, I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna do the trash cans and I'm gonna scrape the grill." He turns and sees Jimmy Neutron in his Nicktoon form entering his house territory, but for some reason with a giant robot. "And I'm gonna…I'm gonna sweep up the whole house right now."

SpongeBob peeks out from next to the house as Carl, still unaware of what's going on outside, said to Ben, "Tonight, right now?"

"Right now. The…" Ben turns to SpongeBob, who hushes him, not wanting him to tell his father about them. Ben turns back to his father and said, "I love you. God, I love you. Just so much right now."

Carl sighed as said, "You know, Mom wanted me to ground you. You're three minutes late."

"Right?" Ben said as SpongeBob now gestures Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and Tak to come forward. "Oh and just another thing you did for me, Dad, because you're such an awesome guy."

"One more thing, huh?" Carl said as he walks away from the door and Ben.

"Alright! I love you! Sleep good, handsome dude!" Ben said with a grin.

After Carl walked away, Ben now runs over to Jimmy and asks him, "What are you doing? What are you doing?"

Jimmy now walks over to Carl's pavement, smashing the tiles in the process with the giant robot. "Hey, Ben," Jimmy called from on top of the robot. "How do I like the Robo-Walker I invented?"

"No, watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the…Please, please, please!" Ben widens his eyes as Jimmy's robot is about to step on the fountain. "No, no, wait. No, no, no! Oh no!" Ben yelled in despair, but it was too late. Jimmy accidentally smashed the fountain with his Robo-Walker.

"Pukin' Prime." Jimmy groaned and said sheepishly. "Sorry. My bad."

"Oh, I…You couldn't…." Ben scolded as he folds his arms. "You couldn't wait for five minutes?!"

Jimmy hopped off the Robo-Walker and looked a bit guilty. "Right. I'll…put it away now." Then he takes out a small cube device and sucks the Robo-Walker inside before putting the cube back in his pocket as he grinned nervously.

Ben then unfolds his arms and scream, "I told you to just stay! Just stay! God!" Ben now runs off as Courage runs out of the house. Ben runs over to Kai and said, "I told you to watch them."

"Okay, you know what? They seem to be in a little bit of a rush." Kai said.

"Oh, this is bad." Ben groaned.

Then Courage was walking outside until he bumped into Timmy. When Courage saw him, he screamed really loudly.

Ben turned around and quickly said. "No!" Courage continues screaming as Timmy's armor started to static, causing him to scream in pain. Ben then yelled, "Courage! Stop screaming at the kid! God!"

When Timmy finally stops, he looks angrily at Courage and says, "Oh, you've done it!" He then aims one of his cannons at Courage as he whimpers, but Ben runs over to Courage and grabs him.

"No, no, no, no, no! Easy! Easy!" Ben said to Timmy. "Hold! This is Courage. He's my pet dog." He backs away as Timmy aims another cannon at Courage. "He's a pet, okay? That's all. If you could just put the guns away, please, put them away."

"You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate it?" Timmy asked.

"No, no, no, no! He's not a rodent! He's a mutt." Ben insisted as Kai comes over to him. "This is my mutt. We love mutts!" He turns to Kai and asked, "Don't we?"

Timmy said angrily. "He nearly broke my suit!"

"He's right," Jimmy mentioned. "Our armor can't withstand high-frequency volumes. If something like that were to happen, it can totally kill us."

"He almost broke your armor?" Ben asked, then turns to Courage and scolded, "Bad Courage! Bad Courage!"

"Bad Courage!" Timmy added.

"I'm sorry." Ben said as he looks back down at Timmy. "He's got a male dominance thing."

Timmy then walks away angrily and said to Jimmy and Tak, "It was incredibly painful."

Ben then runs over to Jimmy with Courage in his arms and turns around and said, "Shut up and go hide!"

"Just hurry." Jimmy said as Ben runs into his house.

After Ben got into the house with Courage, Jimmy ordered his team, "Nicktoons, recon."

Tak, Timmy, and Danny obeyed and followed Jimmy while SpongeBob walked over to the window and took a closer look at Ben's house.

"I hope he's okay. He's in the kitchen." Carl said to Sandra as he walks over to her with a glass of wine and sits next to her. "Got some ice on his nose. I had to slap him around a little bit."

Sandra laughed and said, "You did not." She and Carl then looked back at their TV as she continued, "You didn't even ground him."

"Almost."

* * *

At Ben's room, Ben desperately searches for his grandfather's glasses around his room. "Where are they? No, no, no, no, no." Ben said as he searches through his room shelves. He then looks under his bed's blanket, hoping to find it but it wasn't there either. "Come on, come on." He then searches the other side of the room until he heard Danny flying over to his bedroom window, holding onto Kai by the shoulders. "What's going on?"

When Kai and Danny are near the window, Danny said to Ben, "Jim wanted me to tell you that time is short."

"They really want those glasses." Kai said as she came through the window.

"Come on. What are you doing?" Ben said as he takes Kai's hand and helps her climbed through his window and into his room.

Danny then flew back down, and came back up with Jimmy as he told Ben, "Please, you have to hurry."

"Okay." Ben and Kai then went back to their search. Ben dug furiously under his bed and he threw everything out until he stood up and said to Kai, "Yeah, no. It's definitely gone."

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"My glasses were in the bag. They were in the backpack and now the backpack isn't here."

"Well, they're gonna be pissed so what do you wanna do?"

"So what I think you should do is that you should check this whole…This whole section here." Ben said, gesturing Kai to his desk.

"Alright." Kai said, walking over to the desk.

"Just give it a clean sweep, and I'll get the corner here." Ben said.

Kai looked under the desk and brought out a metal chest. "No, no, no, no! Not there!" Ben runs over to Kai and grabs the chest from her. "That's my private! That's my private…Sorry. That's nothing." He quickly carries the chest and run off.

"You just told me to look…" Kai tired to say.

"I know," Ben then puts the chest under the mattress of his bed. "But, I didn't mean to look inside of my treasure chest."

"You should be way more specific so I don't get in trouble in your room." Kai said. "I'm already stressed out enough."

While Kai was talking, GIR comes out of Kai's bag which was next to a fish tank. GIR says, "Ooh." as he looks at Ben's goldfish.

Ben and Kai now heard some noises coming from his house. "Oh, what now?" Ben asked annoyed as he and Kai run over to the room window. "No. No, no. No, no, no."

He saw Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, and Tak in their civilian forms, and are standing on the garden.

"Hey, Ben!" SpongeBob waved.

"We have taken your direct orders and are now completely invisible." Jimmy assured.

SpongeBob then took out a jump rope and started jump roping with Timmy and Tak.

"Isn't this great?" Timmy asked as he jumped.

But Ben said, "No, guys! This isn't hiding! This is my backyard, not a playground!" He walked away from the window in disbelief and said, "Oh, God! Oh!"

* * *

At the living room, Carl and Sandra were watching TV as a witness named Dash Baxter is now being interviewed on TV as he said, "Okay. I saw it. The UFO landed right here and now it's gone. My moped's under there, man! Who's gonna pay for that?"

* * *

Kai noticed something and tried to get Ben's attention. "Ben? Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben. He's back." She said as Ben closes his lockers and runs over to the window to see Danny carrying Jimmy to the window.

"I can't deal with this. I can't…" When Ben reaches the window, Jimmy climbs in and stands in front of Ben. Ben looked out the window and saw Danny standing on his mother's flowers and roses! "What?! No, no, no! This is my mother's flower bed!"

Danny looked down and said sheepishly as he smiles, "Whoops."

Jimmy looked out the window also and said, "Ben, don't be mad at Danny. I mean, I was the one who told him to-"

But, Ben interrupted him, and said, "Okay, listen. You got to listen to me. If my parents come out here and see you all, they're gonna freak out. My mom's got a temper, okay?"

Jimmy sighed and insisted eagerly, "But, we must have the glasses."

"I know you need the glasses. I've been looking everywhere." Jimmy then rubs the back of his head as Ben continued, "They're not here. They're definitely not here."

Jimmy then looked back at Ben and said calmly, "Well, keep searching."

"I need you to be quiet for five minutes. Ten minutes, okay." Jimmy groaned heavily as Ben continued, "Please. I'm begging you. You got to…You're making a racket. I can't concentrate. You want me to look and I'm hearing…"

"Calm down. Calm down." Jimmy said as he placed his hand on Ben's back. "Take a deep breath."

"You got to do something here. You got to do something here." Ben said.

"Don't stress yourself," Jimmy said as he backed away. "We'll be just out-" But he accidentally fell out the window as he screamed. Ben looked out the window to see the flowerbed softened his landing. Jimmy sat up and commanded his teammates in a ditzy tone. "Nicktoons…fall back."

"Thank you. Please, for five minutes." Ben said in relief.

Jimmy stood up, and he and the Nicktoons quietly walked away from Ben's house.

Ben smiled. "Good? Good? Okay."

"Good luck, Ben!" SpongeBob waved as he skipped off.

"Move!" Tak yelled as he angrily pushed Timmy out of his way.

"You move!" Timmy snapped back at Tak annoyed.

"What's the matter with you guys?" Jimmy scolded at Tak and Timmy as he, SpongeBob and Danny moved away from the house. "Can't you be quiet?"

"He wants us to be quiet!" Tak snapped at Timmy. "Can't you do that?"

Danny flew over them and snapped, "Can't BOTH of you do that?"

However, Danny wasn't watching where he was flying, and he yelps as he flies into an electric telephone wire and gets electrocuted. He yelps in pain until he twirls around in the air dizzily and falls onto the ground with the telephone poles making a loud thud.

* * *

In Ben's house, Carl and Sandra felt the shake from Danny's crash and Carl yelled in panic, "Earthquake!" The lights went out for a moment as Carl rushes over to his dining table. "Move, move, move, move, move! Earthquake!" He then hides under the table and yelled, "Sandra! Sandra, get under the table! Move it! Duck and cover right now!"

When the lights went back up, Sandra looked at Carl, who is now hiding under the dining table. "How did you get over there so fast?" She asked confused.

* * *

Danny woke up and said in a ditzy tone, "Wow! That felt tingly!" He struggles to get up, but was tangled with electrical wires.

Then Timmy and Tak came over to him, and Tak said, "Hey, let me try that!"

"Yeah, that looks fun." Timmy said sarcastically.

"Will you guys forget it already?" Danny asked annoyed as he tears off the wires that are tangling him, and it causes a blackout to the entire neighborhood.

* * *

Carl and Sandra walked down the hall upstairs. Carl was holding up two flashlights while Sandra was holding a baseball bat. He and Sandra turned to the door of Ben's room as Carl said, "Ben?"

"Benny?" Sandra asked in concern. When she and Carl walked up to Ben's room, they both noticed very bright green light coming from behind the door.

"What the hell is that?" Carl asked.

"I don't know."

"Ben?"

"That's weird."

"Ben!" Carl said as he knocks on Ben's door.

Inside the room, the bright green light actually came from Danny's ghost ray he was illuminating in the dark. Jimmy was throwing a bunch of Ben's stuff around the room as he helped search for the glasses.

"Danny, point the light." Jimmy told the ghost boy as he kept searching.

"Come on, hurry." Timmy added to Danny as he stood by the window, looking around the room.

"Listen, we got a major issue here." Ben said as he came out of the bathroom and noticed Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny in his room. "What's with the light? You gotta stop the light. What's going on? Turn it off. You gotta shut it off and get out."

Ben, Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny gasp as they turned to his bedroom door when Carl yelled, "Ben? Are you in there? How come the door's locked? You know the rules. No doors locked in my house!"

Kai quickly runs away and hides behind Ben's shelves while Ben rushed to the door. Danny quickly grabs onto Jimmy and turns invisible, but Danny then notices Timmy still by the window and just pushes him out.

"You know he'll start counting." Sandra said in concern.

"One more chance, five…" Carl yelled sternly.

"Oh dear." Sandra said sadly as she turns her head away.

"Four, it's coming off the hinges, pal."

"He's counting! Ben, just open the door."

"Three."

"Oh my."

"Two."

"He's counting."

"Stand back." But before Carl could knock down the door, Ben opened up the door like nothing happened at all.

"What's up?" Ben asked and he noticed his mother holding a bat. "What's with the bat?"

"Who were you talking to?" Carl asked.

Ben then said, "I'm talking to you."

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?" Sandra asked, noticing that Ben is sweating all over.

"I'm a child. You know, I'm a teenager."

"We heard voices and noises and we thought maybe you were…"

"It doesn't matter what we thought." Carl interrupted as he steps into Ben's room. "What was that light?"

Danny quietly gasped when he saw them step in and he covered Jimmy's mouth while they were still invisible.

"No, what light?" Ben protested. "What? There's no light, Dad! There's no light! You got two lights in your hand! That's what it is."

"But, it was coming under the door." Carl said to his son.

"Maybe it bounced…

"There was green light coming from under the door."

Look, you can't…You can't just bounce into my room like that. You got to knock. You got to communicate."

"We knocked for five minutes."

"I'm a teenager."

"We knocked." Sandra insisted, joining in the conversation as well.

"You didn't knock. You were screaming at me, okay?"

"No."

"This is repression, what you're doing here. You're ruining my youth, okay?"

"Oh, for Pete's sakes!" Sandra sighed heavily. "You are so defensive! Were you…masturbating?"

Ben, Carl, and even Kai, Jimmy, and Danny looked shock and puzzled at what Sandra just said. But the two Nicktoons couldn't help but quietly chuckle at this.

"Sandra…" Carl tried to say.

"Was I…No, Mom!" Ben protested.

"Zip it, okay?" Carl said to his wife.

"It's okay." Sandra insisted.

"No, I don't masturbate!" Ben said.

"It's not something for you to bring up." Carl added. "That's a father-and-son thing, okay?"

"Father-and-son thing." Ben agreed with his dad.

"I mean, you don't have to call it that word if that makes you uncomfortable. You can call it 'Ben's happy time' or…" Sandra said.

"Happy time?" Carl said confused.

"…'my special alone time…"

"Stop!"

"Mom, I…" Ben tired to say.

"Sandra, stop."

"…with myself'." Sandra finished.

"Mom, you can't come in and…" Ben tried to say again.

"I'm sorry. It's just been a weird night. I've had a little bit to drink." Sandra apologized.

Carl then turned around and continued searching for the source of the light which he and his wife saw.

"No, no, Dad." Ben tired to stop his father.

"Yeah, well, we saw a green light." Carl said as he enters Ben's bathroom.

Danny and Jimmy's eyes widen when they saw Carl coming in their direction. "Oh, parents." Jimmy quickly told Danny, who covered Jimmy's mouth and shushed him as he flies him and Jimmy into the bathroom.

Carl also went into Ben's bathroom, investigating the room with his flashlights as he said, "I don't know where it was, but we saw it."

When Carl was coming close to the two Nicktoons, Danny backed away with Jimmy as they phased out of the house. But a small metal ball fell out Jimmy pocket and it landed on the ground outside sending out a sonic vibration and making the house shake again.

Carl then yelled to his family in panic, "Earthquake! It's another one! Another earthquake!" He hides inside Ben's bathtub as he added, "Get in the doorway!"

"Okay!" Sandra replied.

"Aftershock! Aftershock!" Carl panicked some more and when the shaking stops, he said, "Oh, I hate these."

"Quick, hide!" Jimmy insisted to the Nicktoons outside.

"Hey the lights are back on!" Sandra noticed when they saw lights in Ben's house went back on.

"Hide? What?" Timmy asked as he sneaks over to the side of the house with Tak.

SpongeBob quickly sneaks over to the entrance of the house while he covered his mouth to keep him from saying anything. Jimmy climbed onto the roof on the other side of the house as he sat down.

"Where?" Danny asked Jimmy.

"Come on, get out of that tub." Sandra said to her husband from inside the house.

"Can't you take safety more seriously, Sandra?! Good Lord, this floor is filthy, Ben." Carl scolded while coming out of the bathtub.

Danny turned around while in the air, and he yelped when he saw Carl coming over to the window "Oh, oh, man! Man. Oh!" Then he quickly flew down and hid under the house with SpongeBob.

When Carl comes over to the window and looked outside, he said to Sandra, "Oh no! Look at the yard. The yard is destroyed." As Carl continues examining the yard which the 'earthquake' made, Timmy and Tak are hiding beside the house, Danny and SpongeBob were hiding next to the entrance of the house while Jimmy is sitting on the roof over the other side of the house.

Then Carl added to his wife, "Sandra, better call the city. We got a blown transformer! Power pole's sparking all over the place! Oh man, the yard's a waste. Trashed. Gone." He then walks away from the house. "It's a wash. The whole yard."

"You're kidding." Sandra said in disbelief.

"Man, the parents are annoying." Timmy said annoyed as he gets out from hiding and looks up at the window.

"You got that right." Danny agreed as he walked over to Timmy.

Timmy then takes out his cannon and asked Jimmy, "Can I terminate them?"

"Timmy!" Jimmy said as he stands up, causing him to slide off the roof and fall to the ground. He then stands up and comes over to Timmy as he scolded, "You know we don't harm humans. We'd be no better than the Deceptitoons if we did!"

"But…"

"That's an order!" Jimmy snapped as he rubbed his head that was in pain. "What is with you?"

"Well, I'm just saying we could. It's an option." Timmy shrugged as he puts away his cannon.

* * *

Back at the house, Ben continues his conversation with his parents as Sandra said to him, "We heard you talking to someone, Ben. We wanna know."

Then Kai suddenly stood up from her hiding place.

"Mom, I told you…" Ben said until he and his parents turned and noticed Kai.

"Hi, I'm Kai. I'm a…I'm a friend of Ben's." Kai said to Ben's parents.

Sandra chuckled to Ben as she said to Kai, "Gosh, you're gorgeous. Isn't that the prettiest girl?"

"She can hear you talking, Mom." Ben muttered to his mother as he and Carl, who smirked at him back, hit their knuckles together.

"Thank you." Kai said with a smile.

"Oh, my goodness. I'm sorry you had to hear our little family discussion about..." Sandra apologized with a laugh.

"Sorry that we were bugging you." Carl added as Kai laughed.

"Do you have my backpack?" Ben asked his mother.

"Oh yeah, it's in the kitchen." Sandra replied to his son.

"Come on, hon. Let's go." Carl said as he walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, a group of minivans driving up the street. When all of the vans parked next to Ben's house, many spies, agents and scientists got out of their vans, including a man with a hunch back, black hair, glasses, a white shirt, and black pants. His name is Denzel Crocker, one of the top agents of the group.

They all walked over to the house and do their investigation.

* * *

In Ben's house, Ben rushed over to the kitchen and found his backpack on the dining table. He quickly digs through his backpack until he finally retrieved his grandfather's glasses. "Oh, yes. Okay. Okay." He said in relief.

Kai walks over to Ben with her bag and after she had put on a shirt Sandra had let her borrow and a brush to brush her hair. She smiled to Ben as she said, "Your mom's so nice."

After Kai put down her bag on the table, GIR pops out his eyes from the bag and saw Ben holding up the glasses.

"I want you to distract my parents while I slip out and get these glasses to them, okay?" Ben said to Kai.

Just then, the doorbell rings and Carl came over to the door and opens it to see Crocker.

"Ah. Carl Tennoson, I presume?" Crocker asked.

"It's Tennyson." Carl corrected. "Who are you?"

"We're the government. Sector Seven." Crocker said as he holds up a silver badge at him.

"Never heard of it."

"Ha! And you never will." Crocker laughed as he puts down his badge. "Your son's the great grandson of Captain Max Tennoson. Is he not?"

"It's Tennyson."

"May I enter the premises," He then got closer and whispers coldly to Carl's ear. "sir?"

Sandra examines what's outside the house from the living room as she said to her husband, "Carl, there's guys all over the front yard."

"What the heck is going on here?" Carl demanded as Crocker and three other agents entered the house.

"Your son filed a stolen car report last night. We think it's involved in a national security matter." Crocker explained.

"Carl! They're ripping off my rose bushes!" Sandra complained.

"National security?" Carl said in disbelief.

"That's right. National security."

"My God, Carl, they're everywhere. There are guys in suits all over the house!" Sandra yelled. "Look at this!"

"Could you stay off the grass?" Carl yelled outside to some agents who are walking all over his lawn.

"Get me a sample and some isotope readings." Crocker commanded the agents. "NOW!"

"They're pulling bushes out of the ground!" Sandra said as she now sees a scientist pulling up a rose bush and puts it in a plastic bag. "Good Lord! They've got to get their hands off my bush!" Another scientist was scanning some bushes with a gadget and when the scanner beeps frantically, he ordered an agent to pull out the bushes.

Sandra grabs the bat angrily and is about to walk out of her house until Crocker stops her and said, "Drop the bat, ma'am. I'll have you know I'm carrying a loaded weapon."

"You better get those guys out of my garden or I'm gonna beat the crap out of them." Sandra scowled at Crocker.

Crocker then pulls out a small flashlight and shines it at Sandra's face and he said in concern, "Are you experiencing any flu-like symptoms? Aching joints? Fever?"

"No!"

"What's going on?" Ben asked as he and Kai came into the living room.

Crocker smirked as she throws Sandra's baseball bat to someone as he said to Ben, "Ah, how are you doing, son? Is your name Ben?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I need you to come with us." Crocker was about to step over to him until Sandra and Carl stop him and stand behind Ben and Kai

"Whoa, way out of the line." Carl said.

"Sir, I am asking politely." Crocker said sternly. "Back off."

"You're taking away my son." Carl added.

"Really? You're gonna get rough on us?" Crocker asked.

Courage came out and growled angrily as he hid behind Sandra.

Carl answered Crocker, "No, but I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here."

"Oh yeah? Well, there's something a little fishy, about you, your son, your little purple dog, and this whole operation you got going on here."

Carl stares at him in disbelief as Sandra picks Courage up into her arms. "What operation?" Carl asked angrily and confused.

"That is what we are gonna find out." Crocker said.

An agent named Ying then walked up to Crocker and whispered, "I think direct contact."

Crocker looked surprised as he whispered to the agent. Crocker nodded and he turned to Ben, "Son?"

"Yeah?" Ben asked.

"Step forward please." Crocker said as he walks over to Ben and holds up a scanner.

"Just stand?" Ben asked confused

Crocker then holds up the scanner at Ben and scans him. He read the readings on the scanner and the scanner is now beeping frantically. "Fourteen rads." He said. But then Crocker yelled, "YES!" He then turns to the agents and says, "Tag them and bag them!"

* * *

Later, Crocker and the agents are now taking away Ben, Kai, Carl, Sandra, and Courage away to their vans as Sandra yelled to an agent who was taking away Courage, "If you hurt my dog, I'll kick your ass!"

"Get a sample on that vegetation ASAP!" Crocker ordered to the agents as he takes Ben and Kai away to his van.

"Ben! Don't say anything!" Carl yelled to his son as the agents put him and his wife in another van.

"Yeah." Ben said as he and Kai got pushed into Crocker's van.

"Not a word until we get a lawyer!" Carl added.

* * *

_Looks like Crocker just got Ben and Kai in trouble. What will happen to them next? Next chapter with action will be coming soon. Now review and suggest Nicktoon quotes if you'd like._


	11. SpongeBob's Capture

_Here's the next chapter of Nickmorphers. Last time, an agent named Mr. Crocker took Ben and Kai to question them about the aliens. Please enjoy._

Later, Crocker and his group are now driving through a highway. Ben and Kai are now in the backseat of Crocker's minivan with him in the passenger seat and an agent named Vlad Masters on the driver's seat driving the minivan.

Crocker examines Ben's cell phone as he takes it out from a plastic bag as he said to Ben, "So…AlienHero10, that is your eBay username, right?"

"Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it." Ben lied.

"Then what do you make of this?" Crocker asked as she now plays Ben's recording on his cell phone which he made the other night.

Phone: _**My name is Ben Tennyson, okay? And my…**_

"That's you isn't it?" Crocker asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like AlienHero." Kai replied.

Crocker continued, "Last night at the station, you told the officer your car taken by a guy in armor." He pauses for a while and continues, "Enlighten me won't you."

"Well, here's what I said, okay?" Ben said, being defensive again. "Cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen…"

"Really?"

"From me, from my home, but it's fine now because it's back! It came back!"

Kai turned to Ben and said, "Well, someone DROVE it back."

"Well, yeah, drove…by someone." Ben said.

"Because cars can't be controlled by anything because that would be crazy." Kai said with a laugh.

Soon, Crocker, Vlad, Ben, and Kai all started laughing loudly and maniacally at Kai's joke.

"That's funny. That's very funny!" Crocker laughed. Until he stopped laughing and asked sternly, "So what do you kids know about ALIENS?!"

Ben and Kai also both stopped laughing and Ben said, "Oh, you mean, like a Martian? Like what, E.T.?" He laughed for a while and said, "No."

"It's an urban legend." Kai added.

"Yeah."

"You see this?" Crocker said sternly as he took out his badge and shows it to Ben and Kai. "This is an I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge."

Ben gulped and said nervously, "Right."

"I'm gonna lock you up…forever…and, uh…EVER!"

"Oh God, you know what? Don't listen to him." Kai said to Ben annoyed. "He's just pissy because he's got to get back to teaching elementary school kids."

Crocker narrows his eyes at Kai and said coldly, "You, in the training bra, do not test me. Especially with you daddy's parole coming up."

Kai gasps while Ben looks puzzled at what Crocker just said. "What? Parole?" Ben asked Kai.

"It's nothing." Kai said to Ben defensively.

"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?" Crocker said.

Kai sighed and explained to Ben, "You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? Well, they…They weren't always his."

"You stole cars?" Ben said in shock.

"Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along."

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it!" Crocker snapped to Ben. He turns to Kai and frowns. "She's a criminal. Criminals are hot!"

Kai frowns back at him. Then Crocker said in fake sadness, "That'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail the rest of his natural life." But he didn't notice that his scanner was beeping frantically again. Crocker then said to Ben and Kai sternly, "It's time to talk!"

Suddenly, Crocker, Ben, Kai, and Vlad yelp in alarm as their minivan hits a metal leg. All the other minivans that were following them also stopped. Crocker and Vlad gasp as they both see what's in front of them. They panicked as a beamsword cuts through the top of the van and starts sawing the top of the van.

"Big! It's big!" Crocker screamed.

They screamed even more as a giant magnet sticks to the top and starts carrying the minivan up with them.

"Go, go, go, go!" Kai yelled.

Crocker looked out the window to see what was lifting them. "I can't see it! I can't see it!"

"Shift your weight toward the front!" Ben instructed Crocker and Vlad.

"All right! All right!" Crocker replied.

The magnet carries the minivan up until the ceiling of the minivan rips off and Crocker's group yelps when the minivan landed on the ground with a loud thud. Crocker then looked up to see Jimmy in his Robo-Walker as he pulls a lever that tosses the ceiling away from his giant magnet.

Ben smirked as he said to Crocker, "You A-holes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend…" He looks up with a grin and added, "Jimmy Neutron."

"Taking our friends was a bad move." Jimmy said sternly as Vlad and the other agents draw out their rifles. Jimmy snaps his fingers as he says, "Nicktoons, relieve them of their weapons."

Soon, SpongeBob and Tak jump down from a bridge behind them. Then Timmy magically poofs out of thin air, draws out his Wish Star Cannons, and aims at the agents while yelling, "Freeze!"

The agents remained calm and draw out their rifles again at the Nicktoons.

Suddenly Danny turned visible with his hands glowing green as he says, "I'll be taking those!" Then the agents' rifles glow green as they fly out of their hands.

When the agents are relieved of their weapons, they hold up their hands and surrendered. Then SpongeBob made karate fist, Tak took out his staff, Timmy held a bunch of gold stars, and Danny made his hands glow green with energy as they surrounded the agents. Jimmy jumped off the Robo-walker and landed on the hood of the car in front of Crocker.

Crocker chuckled nervously as he said, "Hi there."

"Hmm, you don't seem afraid." Jimmy noticed. "Are you not surprised to see us?"

"Look here, kid! There are S-Seven protocols." Crocker explained. "I am not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you that I…can't communicate with you."

"Get out of the car." Jimmy commanded sternly.

"Ha! You want me to-"

"NOW!" Jimmy yelled loudly, making Crocker and Vlad yelp and quickly obey him.

"All right, all right! Get out!" Crocker said in a scared tone. "All right, I'm…I'm getting out. I'm getting out! You see?"

An agent nervously opens a door, letting Ben and Kai out while Crocker and Vlad stepped out as well. "Very nifty how you kids put us down without really killing us." Crocker said to the Nicktoons as he got out.

After Kai and Ben got out, Kai took out a needle and unlocked Ben's handcuffs.

"So, you're good with handcuffs too, huh?" Ben asked.

"You weren't supposed to hear all that." Kai said as Ben got free from his cuffs.

"Yeah." Ben said as he turned around.

"This is real." Crocker said as he turned to Jimmy after he and Vlad got out. "Now, listen. If I choose to engage with him, mum is the word, alright? Just listen to Mr. Crocker."

Timmy rolled his eyes as he said, "More like Mr. Crockpot."

Danny couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Good one."

Kai grins as she said to Ben, "Ben, I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad in. When have you had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life?"

Ben didn't say anything but he took Kai's words seriously. He soon remembered what his family motto was. No sacrifice. No victory.

"Little kids. Little kids with big guns, huh?" Crocker said as he examines the Nicktoons.

"What is Sector Seven? Answer me." Ben asked Crocker as he and Kai came over to him.

"I'm the one who asks the question around here." Crocker yelled. "NOT YOU!"

"How'd you know about the aliens?" Kai asked, ignoring the Crocker's comment.

"Where did you take my parents?" Ben added.

Crocker just replied, "I am not at liberty to discuss it."

"No?" Ben said as he digs into Crocker's suit pocket.

"Hey, you touch me. That's a federal offense."

"Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?" Ben said as he holds up Crocker's badge to him.

"Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden, with his little ALIEN friends standing over there." Crocker scoffed.

"Where is Sector Seven?" Ben asked as he puts Crocker's badge in his pocket.

Crocker smirked as he said, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

SpongeBob frowned angrily and went over to Crocker from behind and reaches into his pocket. He takes out a bottle and throws the cap at Crocker's head after removing it. Crocker rubs the back of his head as SpongeBob takes out a bubble wand and starts blowing sticky bubbles at Crocker's head getting goop on him.

"Hey!" Crocker screamed.

"SpongeBob, stop gooping the man with those Super Stick Bubbles." Jimmy ordered.

SpongeBob stops and hides his bubble soap behind his back as he giggles embarrassingly and shrugs.

"Get him to stop, huh?!" Crocker yelled to Jimmy.

* * *

Later, after Ben arrested all the other agents and left them on the curb, Kai turns to Crocker and demanded, "All right, tough guy, take it off."

"What are you talking about?" Crocker asked confused.

"Your clothes, all of it, off."

"For what?"

"For threatening my dad."

Crocker frowns angrily as Ben stands next to Kai. "Little lady, this is the beginning…" Crocker said as he took off his tie. "…of the end of your life."

Crocker now unbuttons his shirt, revealing a white tank-top. "You're a criminal." Crocker mentioned as he starts removing his belt. "Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool." He took off his pants, revealing Bermuda boxers.

"Wow. That's nice." Kai said as she sees her underwear. "Now get behind the pole."

"All right." Crocker obeyed as he turns around and stands behind the pole and wraps his hands around.

"This is such a felony, what you're doing." Vlad said, but Kai ignored him as she puts handcuffs on their wrists.

"I will hunt you down, okay?" Crocker scowled at Ben.

"He'll hunt you down." Vlad repeated.

"Yeah whatever." Ben said sarcastically as he and Kai walked away from them.

"Without any remorse!" Crocker added.

"No remorse." Vlad repeated.

"Enjoy." Ben teased while walking away from them.

"We have got to alert everyone. EVERYONE!" Crocker whispered to Vlad.

"They already know." Vlad smirked as he showed Crocker his cell phone. "Speaker."

Soon, more minivans and helicopters are coming towards Ben, Kai, and the Nicktoons' location. Ben and Kai back away when they spotted them while Timmy and Danny stood in front of Jimmy, SpongeBob, and Tak.

"Jimmy! Incoming!" Timmy yelled as he poofs out his giant green hammer while Danny charges his hand with ghost energy.

Timmy then bangs his hammer on the ground, creating a vibrating wave that hits the approaching minivans, the tires of the minivans burst, causing the minivans to stop accelerating and screech across the roads. Some minivans hit into each other.

"Roll out!" Jimmy commanded as SpongeBob, Timmy, Danny, and Tak quickly take out their vehicle.

A helicopter flies through the sky as the pilot in the helicopter said, "Okay, I'm picking up rad readings under that bridge right down there." Soon, all the helicopters flew over to the bridge where the Nicktoons are at while they quickly drive off before the helicopters spotted them. "I'm getting really good rad readings. Forty-two and higher."

Jimmy, who is still hasn't left yet, got on top of his Robo-walker and then reached his hand out to Ben and Kai.

"Up and at 'em, guys." Jimmy said as he helps Ben and Kai onto his Robo-walker.

"Okay, we're dropping in." The pilot said as the jet continues flying toward the Nicktoons.

Jimmy then operates the controls of the Robo-walker as it walked off with Ben and Kai hanging onto the seat.

"Really strong readings right down below us." A pilot said until it spotted Jimmy and the helicopters sign their lights on him. "There he is. Ship one and two, come on in"

Jimmy quickly runs off in his Robo-walker with Ben and Kai with the helicopters in pursuit of him.

"That's it, right there. Mark him, mark him." Another pilot said as he detected Jimmy on his radars.

"Okay, there he is. 11:30. 11:30. Right off the nose." The pilot said as he flies above Jimmy, who kept running.

"I got it, 12:00." Another pilot said, flying over to him.

Jimmy quickly runs away from the bridge and the pilot said, "Okay, I'm tracking him. I've got him."

Jimmy now runs through the streets while trying to avoid stepping onto any cars, buses, vans, and trucks in the process. The pilot spotted him again and said "Got him going down the street." Jimmy then quickly turns right, hoping to lose the helicopters this time. Then the pilot asked, "Okay. Where did he go, guys? I lost him. Got no IR signature. Where did he go?"

The other pilot checks his radar, but sees no sign of Jimmy. "Okay, I lost him."

"Okay, we're coming around." Another pilot responded. The two jets then flew over to a canal and flew under a bridge where Jimmy is now hiding at, no longer in his Robo-Walker. He climbs up and hides under the bridge, staying still as the jets flew by.

Meanwhile, SpongeBob was speeding over to the canal in the Camaro and driving over to Jimmy.

"Easy, you guys." Jimmy whispered to Ben and Kai who were standing right behind him. But when the jets flew over, Kai accidentally slipped off the bridge and screamed, but Ben quickly grabs her hand and Jimmy also held onto Ben with one hand while he held onto the bridge with the other.

"No! No! No, Ben! Ben, don't drop me!" Kai screamed. "Ben, don't! I'm slipping! I'm slipping!"

SpongeBob looked forward while inside the car and gasped when he saw Kai and Ben. SpongeBob then got a determined look and slammed his feet on the gas petal and starts accelerating faster.

"Hold on!" Jimmy cried, but Ben's hand slipped from Jimmy's hand and both Ben and Kai fell down below. "NO!!"

When they were about to hit the ground, SpongeBob ejected himself out of the car and arrived in time to catch Ben and Kai, but he slid on the ground having Ben and Kai land safely on his soft spongie body. However, Ben dropped his grandfather's glasses in the process.

"SpongeBob, are you okay?" Ben asked.

SpongeBob stood up as he wobbled and spoke in a ditzy tone. "Ha, ah, ah, ah! It's always good to wear armor just in case."

But then a pilot spotted SpongeBob, and said, "Alright, we've got him pinned. We've got him pinned in the river."

A helicopter then aimed a hook gun at SpongeBob, and the pilot said, "I'm in for the shot."

"STOP! STOP!" Ben yelled to the helicopters, but to no avail.

A helicopter shot a hook at SpongeBob's arm and the wires of the hook tangled SpongeBob's arm. "Hey!" SpongeBob wondered. "What's going on?"

Another helicopter also aims a hook gun at SpongeBob. "Take the shot, get him." The pilot said to the other pilot as he aims his hook at SpongeBob.

"NO!!" Ben yelled again but the helicopter had shot his hook at SpongeBob and the wires tangled his other arm.

SpongeBob pulled his arms that were tangled in the wire. "I…I can't…break loose!" He shouted after he tried pulling the wires off, but to no avail.

Another helicopter then came in and shot a hook at SpongeBob's legs. The wires tangled both of his legs, causing SpongeBob to fall to the ground. SpongeBob cries helplessly at Ben and Kai as Guys in White agent minivans arrived at the scene.

"No! Stop!" Ben cried as the minivans drive closer to SpongeBob. "Stop!"

Many officers draw out their rifles as they came over to Ben and Kai as a cop yelled, "Get down on the ground! Get down! Get down!"

Ben and Kai obeyed and kneel down while two officers pinned them down and arrest them.

"Look!" Ben yelled. "He's not fighting back!"

"Freeze him! Freeze him! Freeze him!" One of the Guys in White agents yelled as they are now spraying nitrogen tanks at SpongeBob while he continues to cry while struggling. Ben and Kai watched sadly as the officers carried them up.

"Stop hurting him!" Ben yelled. The agents ignored Ben and continue spraying at SpongeBob who kept struggling.

As SpongeBob got sprayed, he fell off his knees as he groaned. "Oh, all this cold air is making me sleepy."

Ben continues watching the agents spraying nitrogen at SpongeBob sadly as he gets dragged by the officer until SpongeBob looked back at Ben sadly one last time with his eyes drooping.

Ben then managed to break free from the officer who was dragging him and ran over to the agents that were freezing SpongeBob. He pushes down one of the agents and sprays him with his nitrogen tank until another officer charged at him from behind and tackled him down to the ground.

"Ben…" SpongeBob groaned until finally fell to the ground unconscious as Ben got taken away.

"No!" Kai cried to SpongeBob as she got taken away.

The officers brought Ben over to Crocker who is now has his pants back and is now wearing a vest over his tank top.

"Happy to see me again?" Crocker asked Ben as he smirked. Then he commanded the officers, "Put him in a car with his little criminal friend."

After the officers put Ben into the van with Kai, they both looked at each other in sadness.

"I want that cheese-headed alien frozen and ready for transport!" Crocker ordered as he walked away from the scene.

When the officers are done freezing SpongeBob, they pull him by his arms, dragging him away to a helicopter.

At the bridge, Tak, Timmy, and Danny arrived at the scene and transform into their Nicktoon forms.

"Hang back, guys. Let me check it out." Danny said to the Timmy and Tak as he flies down from the bridge and lands over to Jimmy who is watching everything in sadness and guilt. "Jimmy, are we just gonna stand here and do nothing?"

"There's no way to free SpongeBob without harming the humans." Jimmy said to Danny, not looking at him.

Danny frowns as he growls a bit at what Jimmy just said. He snapped, "But it's not right. He…"

"Just let them leave." Jimmy replied sadly. He looked down to the ground where Ben dropped his grandfather's glasses and sighed with a thought of guilt. He slid down and picked the glasses up.

_Uh oh, it looks like SpongeBob has been captured, and Ben and Kai are in trouble too. But the bright side is the Nicktoons have the glasses. What will happen to everyone next?_


	12. ZIM Breaks Free

_Here's the next chapter of Nickmorphers. Recently SpongeBob was captured, and the Nicktoons were able to get Ben's glasses. Now please enjoy._

* * *

The next day, at the Pentagon, Mr. Boss and the generals are listening to a general on TV named Father in a meeting room as Father said, "The Chinese and the Russians are nearing our area of operations in the Western Pacific. We feel like this could get out of hand real fast."

"But the next couple of hours may just define his presidency." Mr. Boss said as he frowns.

* * *

After the meeting, a Sector Seven agent entered the operations room with a briefcase along with two security guards. Then someone wearing a yellow shirt and blue jeans came in with a briefcase. His name was Eddy. As he enters, Mr. Boss and the generals just left the meeting room as they all walked over to the operations room.

"US and Chinese task forces approaching 100 nautical miles of cruise missile range." Sokka said to Mr. Boss as they are walking.

"Tell the strike group commander that he's not to engage unless fired on first." Mr. Boss said.

"Yes, sir!" Sokka agreed as she walks away.

"Mr. Boss?" Eddy called from behind. Mr. Boss and the generals turn around and look at him. "Eddy. I'm with Sector Seven. Advanced Research Division."

Mr. Boss cocked a brow confused and said, "Never heard of it. I'm little busy, Eddy. I think you can see that." As Mr. Boss turned around and get back to work, all the computers in the operations room went haywire. The virus which GIR installed really hit the systems hard.

"What's going on here?" the operators wondered.

"I don't know." Another operator said. Mr. Boss drops his jaw in shock and looks around the operations room. All the computers have gone haywire. Not a single computer in the room is working properly!

"Sit rep! Talk to me!" Mr. Boss said as he turns over to Sokka.

"The whole room's gone down, sir!" Sokka said.

"I can see that!"

"The virus was coded to shut us down." Numbuh 362 added.

"I'll just be taking a seat." Eddy said as he walks away to a nearby seat. He doesn't seem afraid at the current situation because he and the other agents of Sector Seven already know about this.

"What do you mean shut us down?" Mr. Boss asked as he walked over to the generals.

"They used our network to spread out to the whole world." AJ said. "The blackout's global. We have no communications, satellite and land lines are dead."

"You mean to tell me that I cannot pick up this telephone and call my family?" Mr. Boss asked as he walks over to the telephone and picks it up. He dials the numbers on the telephone but there was no response. He puts the phone and tries using his cell phone but his cell phone also went dead.

He drops the cell phone onto the table as Eddy spoke up from his seat, "Hey, Mr. Boss, you really need to see what I have in the case." Eddy said as he puts his briefcase on his lap.

* * *

At the meeting room, Eddy and Mr. Boss are now sitting in front of each other as Eddy puts his briefcase on the table and unlocks it. Eddy took out his laptop and a power clip from his case as Eddy said, "You have to accept that there are certain things that you won't understand right away." He inserts the clip into his laptop while Mr. Boss is now listening to Eddy curiously.

Eddy said, "Sector Seven is a special-access division of the government. Convened in secret under President Hoover eighty years ago. So that would make them rich also."

"You may remember NASA JPL lost the Beagle 2 Mars Rover." Eddy said as we now see a scene of the said Mars Rover heading towards the planet Mars.

Then back to the present, Eddy continued, "We told them to report the mission was a complete failure… It wasn't. Beagle 2 transmitted 13 seconds. This was classified above top secret." He now shows a video from the Mars rover on his laptop to Mr. Boss. As he watches the video, after the Rover crashed landed, it slowly drives onto the surface of the planet. Everything was going well according to plan. Eddy skipped some scenes so that Mr. Boss doesn't have to see the entire video. Eddy skips to the scene where the Rover is now under a huge shadowy figure that came forward to the rover. The shadowy figure then grabs the Rover and smashes it.

"EDA ended at 170 hours, 48 minutes." A voice said.

"More than just a pile of Martian rocks if you know what I mean." Eddy said to Mr. Boss. Eddy now shows a snapshot of the shadowy figure to Mr. Boss as he continued, "This is the image from Mars." Eddy then shows Mr. Boss a snapshot of Technus as well. "Here's the image your Special Ops team was able to retrieve from the camp attack." Mr. Boss looked at the two pictures and compared the two snapshots. "We believe they are of the same exoskeletal type," Mr. Boss looks at both of the images in shock and amazement. "And obviously not Russian or North Korean."

"Are we talking about…" Mr. Boss said as he turns to Eddy. "An invasion?"

"We intercepted the message from your Special Ops team." Eddy replied. "These things can be hurt by our weapons and now they know it. That's why the virus shut us down, so we can't coordinate against their next attack, which I would bet a quarter is coming soon."

Mr. Boss's widens his eyes. He should have listened to Jazz's theory after all. The entire planet is in danger, bigger than the Russians and North Koreans of course.

* * *

Mr. Boss quickly rushes over to the operations room to say to the generals, "Get word to our fleet commanders over the National Guard frequency. It's a shortwave radio channel. It might be still working. Tell them to turn around their ships and come home. ASAP! We are calling off the attack! And inform all commands to prepare for imminent attack."

* * *

Meanwhile at Nellis Air Force Base, the Bean Scouts were just dropped off after their evacuation from Leaky Lake, and for some reason, Dib, Lazlo, Raj, and Clam came out wearing army uniforms.

"I'm finally glad we made it out of there alive." Dib said as he walked while carrying his bag.

"And we got these neato souvenirs from the soldiers that rescued us." Lazlo said as he pointed at the military uniform he was wearing.

Raj looked at his and said, "Well, I must admit, camouflage does bring out the color of my eyes."

Dib rolled his eyes until three Sector Seven minivans stopped behind them.

Dib, Lazlo, Raj, and Clam stopped and turned around as an agent runs over to them and yelled, "You four soldiers, we need you to come with us right now!"

"But we're not really…" Dib tried to explain, but he grabs Dib's bag and yelled, "Let's go!"

Danny turns to the three Bean Scouts puzzled. Clam just shrugged at Dib and they all agreed to follow them.

* * *

At the police station, Jazz and Tucker are still in the interrogation room, and they are now sleeping. They soon woke up as the officer unlocked the room door, allowing Mr. Boss to enter the room.

"She's in here." He said to Mr. Boss as they both entered.

"What's going on?" Jazz asked, thinking that she is now in trouble.

Mr. Boss walked up to her and said to Jazz with a grin, "You're coming with me. You're going to be my advisor."

"Me too?" Tucker asked.

Mr. Boss turned to Jazz puzzled and asked, "Who's this guy?"

"He's…my advisor." Jazz said.

Mr. Boss pauses for a moment and said, "He comes too."

* * *

Later that day, two helicopters are now flying towards to their base. One of the helicopters contained Ben, Kai, Jazz, and Tucker. They all smiled at each other as Ben spoke up, "So…"

"What'd they get you for?" Jazz asked.

"Um, I bought a car, turned out to belong to my best friend who was really part alien." Ben said.

Tucker widens his eyes in amazement as he said, "Wow."

"Who knew?" Ben said. The helicopters now arrived at the Hoover Dam, which is also their secret base. When the helicopters landed, Dib and the Bean Scouts got out of their helicopter while Mr. Boss got out of his.

Meanwhile, the Guys in White are transporting the frozen unconscious SpongeBob into their base while the agents continue spraying nitrogen at him.

* * *

On a building which is miles away from the dam, Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and Tak are all standing around the building as they looked around, making sure no one is watching them. Jimmy looked at Max's glasses as he holds it.

"Please, let this work." Jimmy muttered to himself as he turns to the Nicktoons.

"Fire it up, Jimmy." Timmy said as Jimmy lowers his visor to his eyes and it shines a beam at the coordinates on the glasses, and the glasses now show a holographic image of the planet Earth.

"The code." Jimmy said as he looks at the image. "The code on these glasses indicates the Tune Flute is 230 miles from here." After that, he switches off the lights and puts is visor up from his eyes, and the image disappeared.

"I sense the Deceptitoons are getting ready to mobilize." Tak told Jimmy.

Timmy nodded in agreement and added, "They must know it's here too."

"What about SpongeBob?" Danny asked as Jimmy, Timmy, and Tak look up to him. "We can't just leave him to die and become some human experiment!"

At the dam, after the Guys in White brought SpongeBob into an experiment room, a group of workers strapped SpongeBob up onto a huge round table and spray nitrogen and sting him with their buzzers. SpongeBob yelps and cries in pain as he struggles to break free.

"He'll die in vain if we don't accomplish our mission." Jimmy told the Nicktoons. "SpongeBob is a brave soldier. This is what he would want."

"Why do you care for the humans?" Timmy asked. "They're a primitive and violent race?"

"Were our ancestors any different?" Jimmy asked the Nicktoons. Then he turns away from them and continued, "The humans, like many other Earthlings, are young and have much to learn. But I've met many who have courage, compassion and intelligence like a real Nicktoon."

* * *

Ben, Kai, Jazz, and Tucker arrived at the top of the Hoover Dam. Once their minivan stopped, they all got out of their minivan and walked over to the railing of the dam. They all looked down at what's below the dam in amazement.

"Freedom is the right of all sentient beings." Jimmy's voice continued. "You all know there's only one way to end this war. We must destroy the Flute."

* * *

Back at the building, Jimmy said to his Nicktoons, "If all else fails, I will play the Flute and unite it with the spark in my suit." Jimmy then opens up a hatch on the armor of his chest, revealing a small but powerful light blue orb in it.

"No!" Tak yelled in shock. "The Flute is raw power! You'll die!"

Jimmy then closed his hatch and said, "But if I don't, many innocent life-forms will be destroyed during ZIM's universal conquest. I've failed my home-planet. I will not fail the Universe." He then turned to his Nicktoons and gave a weak smile as he said, "It's been an honor serving with you guys."

Timmy, Danny, and Tak don't say anything back, but turned their heads away sadly at the thought of losing their leader and friend.

"Come on, guys." Jimmy told them in a positive tone. "If we go down, we go down fighting. And I can't think of a better band of Nicktoons I'd be prouder to fight alongside."

Then Timmy, Danny, and Tak all look up at Jimmy sadly, still not saying anything else.

Jimmy then turned away as he said, "Nicktoons, roll out!"

He, Timmy, Danny, and Tak then jumped down from the building as Danny said, "Oh, we're rolling!"

* * *

At the railing of the Hoover Dam, GIR crawled out from Kai's bag and yelps when he is about to fall down from the railing. GIR tries to climb back up but he soon screams as he falls down to the bottom of the dam. After GIR landed onto the ground, he moaned in pain as he gets back up.

* * *

At the other side of the dam, Sokka yelled when Mr. Boss walked over to them, "Team attention! Present arms!" Aang, Katara, Toph, along with Dib, Lazlo, Raj, and Clam, who were still mistaken for soldiers, saluted as Mr. Boss walked pass them.

"At ease." Mr. Boss said as them as they put down their hands. Mr. Boss then turned to Dib and the Bean Scouts. "Hmm, who are you four?"

"That's your problem, sir." Dib replied. "We're not really soldiers, we've been chased all around some stupid camp area by some hostile alien and I think we've just become soldiers!"

Lazlo then whispered to Raj and Clam, "You hear that? He says we're soldiers now."

"I see." Mr. Boss replied to Dib. "Well, from what you've just said, there's still a good reason why you all should be here."

* * *

At the other side of the Dam, Ben and Kai frown as they walked up to Crocker, who is now dressed in a black beret, a black vest, black uniform, black belt, and black boots.

"Hey, kid." Crocker greeted with a smirk.

When Ben and Kai stopped in front of him, Crocker continued, "I think we got off to a bad start, huh?" He puts a hand on Ben's shoulder and asked kindly, "You must be hungry. You want a latte? HoHo? Double venti macchiato?"

"Where's my friend, SpongeBob?" Ben demanded angrily as he shoved Miss Crocker's hand away.

Eddy came over to them and said to Ben, "Look here, man, I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here and we'll lose cash. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now."

"Okay." Ben said. Then he said to Crocker, "But first, I'll take SpongeBob, my parents. Maybe you should write that down." Then he remembered Kai and added, "Oh, and her juvie record, that's got to be gone. Like, forever."

Crocker turned to Eddy who nodded back at him. Eddy then turned to Ben and said, "Come with me. We'll talk about your call." He then escorts Ben and Kai into the dam.

While walking, Kai turned to Ben and said with a smile, "Thank you." And Ben said smiled back at her.

Crocker said to himself with a frown as they walked away, "The man's an extortionist."

* * *

Later, Ben, Kai, Mr. Boss, Jazz, Tucker, Dib, Lazlo, Raj, and Clam are now walking together at the bottom of the dam with Crocker and Eddy guiding them.

"Alright, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs." Crocker said to the group.

"NBEs?" Raj asked puzzled.

"What's that?" Clam asked.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms, will you?" Crocker said.

* * *

A few minutes later, they all arrived at the entrance of the Sector Seven headquarters which is built below the dam. Eddy then said to the group as they walked into the headquarters, "What you're about to see is totally classified."

The group now stared in awe at what's in front of them. It was a small purple alien ship, and when they looked closer at it, they saw ZIM frozen inside.

"Dear God. What is this?" Mr. Boss asked while staring at the frozen Deceptitoon.

Wow," Dib said amazed. "It's an alien! A real alien! This is great!"

"We think when he made his approach over the North Pole. Our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry thing." Eddy explained as he, Crocker, and the group walked up closer to ZIM. "He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934."

"We called him… NBE ONE!!" Crocker shouted as the group now stopped in front of ZIM.

"Well, sir," Ben said to Crocker. "I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know or go crazy over. But, I mean, that's ZIM." Everybody then turned to Ben as he continued, "He's the leader of the Deceptitoons."

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935." Eddy explained to the group. Then he turned to Ben and said, "Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest and richest discoveries ever known to mankind."

"Fact is you're looking at the source of the modern age." Crocker added to the group. "The microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him." Then he got closer to Ben and said, "NBE One. That's what we call it."

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien frozen in the basement?" Mr. Boss scolded to Eddy.

"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security." Eddy said.

"Well, you got one now." Mr. Boss scoffed.

Raj looked up at ZIM and asked in a panicked tone, "Why does it have to be Earth that gets invaded by the Deceptitoons?"  
Lazlo answered, "Because Earth is considered an easy target because of its primitive technology." This made everyone look at him. He just shrugged and asked, "What? I've seen films of alien-invasions."

"Actually, it's the Tune Flute." Ben corrected.

"Tune Flute? What is that supposed to be?" Mr. Boss asked Ben as he cocked a brow.

"Well, yeah, they came here looking for some sort of flute-looking thing." Ben explained. Then he turned to Crocker and lean over to his face as he said, "Anyway, Mr. NBE One here, AKA ZIM, that's what they call him," He turns to the group and continued, "Who's pretty much the harbringer of death, wants to play the Flute and use it's music to transform human toys on Earth into an army of Deceptitoonian Toybots and take over the universe. That's their plan."

"You're sure about that?" Crocker asked suspiciously.

"Yeah." Ben said until he realized something. "You guys know where it is, don't you?"

Eddy then turned to Ben and pauses for a moment. He then said to the group, "Why don't you all just follow me?" He then walks away with Crocker and the group following him.

"We're about to see our crown jewel." Crocker said.

* * *

As they arrived at an office room, Crocker opens the door, letting the group into the room and they all stand in front of a huge window and looked outside. They saw a small gold flute with markings it that was on a table. The flute was none other than the Tune Flute.

Eddy explained to the group, "Carbon dating puts the Flute here around 10,000 BC. The first Seven didn't find it until 1913."

They looked at the Tune Flute as Eddy continued explaining, "They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Flute as well as NBE One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside. Plus that alien musical sucker has to be worth millions."

As the group continues looking at the Tune Flute, GIR was at the bottom of the room, crawling over to the Flute. Once he's near the Tune Flute, he stares at it and plays one note into it. A magic note comes from one of the holes on the Flute and hits GIR and his body soon starts regenerating itself. After GIR got his body back, he lands on the ground and speaks into his communicator.

"Tune Flute toclated" GIR shouted happily into the communicator. _(Tune Flute located) _

* * *

At a runway in a military base, a guy in a black over coat got into an F-22 Raptor jet plane as he said, "Sith si Jack Spicer. Lal Deceptitoons, bomilize!" (_This is Jack Spicer. All Decepticons, mobilize!) _

* * *

At the city, Leroy was in the same police car and was speeding through the streets as he responded, "Leroy, ne-torue." (_Leroy, en-route) _

* * *

At another military base, a green M1 Abrams Tank crashed through the gates and leaves the base as an old guy wearing a lab outfit and army helmet came from the top and said, "Sofersopr Calamitous, torpireng" (_Professor Calamitous, reporting) _

* * *

Above another military base, an armored ghost was flying in the air as he responded, "Skulker, lorling." (Skulker,_ Rolling) _

* * *

At the forest of Leaky Lake, a familiar black MH-53M Pave Low IV helicopter was flying through the desert as the pilot responded, "Technus: Samter fo Hectonlogy, comining. Lal lahi ZIM!" (_Technus: Master of Technology, __incoming. All hail ZIM!) _

* * *

Back at the dam, Jazz asked, "Wait, back up. You said the dam hides the Flute's energy. What kind exactly?"

"Good question." Eddy said.

* * *

Later, Eddy and Crocker led the group into an experiment room where two workers are waiting for them. "Just step inside. They have to lock us in." Eddy said to the group. After they all stepped into the room, the workers left the room and close the door behind the group shut.

"Oh wow." Tucker said as he and Lazlo notice some scratched markings on a wall of the room.

"What's that?" Lazlo asked. "It looks like Freddy Krueger was here or something"

"Oh no, man. Freddy Krueger has four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine!" Tucker then hisses and swings his hand and laughs maniacally along with Lazlo as the group turned to him. He turned to Crocker and laughed, "Right? That's Wolverine!"

"That's very funny." Crocker said sarcastically. Tucker and Lazlo soon stopped laughing as he heard that. Crocker then yelled to the group, "Anybody have any toys or devices? BlackBerry? Key Alarm? Cell Phone?"

"I got a PDA." Tucker said as he tosses his PDA to Crocker. Everybody then gathered around a small glass box and put on their safety goggles as Crocker examines Tucker's PDA.

"Nokias are real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai." Crocker said as he puts Tucker's PDA into the box and after that, he shuts the box.

"Nokia's from Finland." Jazz whispered to Mr. Boss.

"Yes, but he's you know, a little strange." Mr. Boss said. Everybody now put on their goggles as they watch speakers come in the box.

"We're able to take a sample of the Flute's music…" Crocker said as he adjusts some controls nearby. "…and funnel it into that box." He then switches on a switch.

Back at the room, the Flute now charges itself up and starts playing some soft music, then went into the experiment room and some notes play out of the speaker and went into the PDA. Everybody yelps as they watch The PDA then starts shaking and turns into strange robot-like creature.

The PDA Bot then hits his head onto the glass wall of the box, making Ben and Kai back away. It hits its head on another wall of the box again, making Dib and Clam back away. The group continues watching the PDA Bot acting wildly as Crocker laughed and said, "Mean little sucker, huh?"

"That thing is freaky!" Jazz said.

"Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?" Crocker laughed again.

The PDA Bot then stares at the group around him and a machinegun comes out from his back. It uses its machinegun and shoots around the box, but the glass walls of the box are too reinforced for it to break. It continues shooting and hitting its head on the wall around the box until Crocker said to Eddy, "He's breaking the box."

Eddy nodded as Crocker took out a zapper and presses the trigger. He smirks as the box zaps the PDA Bot fried. The group then took off their goggles at stares at the now burned up PDA.

Tucker then cried, "My poor baby. It didn't know what it was doing."

* * *

Meanwhile, Leroy, Skulker, and Calamitous are driving their vehicles to the dam. Jack was flying through the canyons and flies over to the dam. When he arrives at the dam, Jack jumps out and transformed into his Deceptitoon form, and lands on a bridge.

"Rehe I ma!" Jack yelled.

Then a rocket launcher gun appeared on his wrist and started shooting some rockets onto a power plant field near the dam.

Two workers named Edd and Ed were at the power plant building until they both heard the noises of the destruction Jack made to the power plant field. Edd then drops his files and Ed got up from his desk and runs away.

* * *

At the dam, the group looks around as they too heard the noise and the lights in the room flickers. "Gentlemen, they know the Flute is here." Mr. Boss said to the group sternly.

Eddy then walked over to a radio and said to it, "What's going on down there?"

"Well, the NBE-1 hangar has lost power." Edd said to Eddy from the other side of the dam.

"What?!"

"And the backup generator is just not gonna cut it."

"Do you have an arms room?" Dib asked to the radio as he walks over to Eddy and the radio.

* * *

At the main computer room of the dam, several agents lay on the ground dead as GIR dances around until he turns around and types quickly on a keyboard. The computer then flashes 'Cryo Failure'.

GIR then cheers, "Yay! Master! Master! Master!"

* * *

At the generator room, many workers and agents fled as Eddy came in and yelled to the troopers, "Get everyone to the NBE One Chamber now!"

"The lights are out!" A worker yelled.

"Move it! Move it!" One of the troopers yelled. The troopers make their way to the chamber as Bob and the group quickly run into to a corridor.

"They're popping our generators!" Eddy yelled to Mr. Boss as he, Crocker, and the group ran along the corridor.

* * *

Outside the dam, Jimmy and the Nicktoons are in their civilian forms and they are all in their vehicles driving over to the dam with Jimmy leading them. They spotted what happened at the dam and they are now driving over to the dam as fast as they can.

* * *

Back at the computer room, GIR walked over to another computer and types frantically on a keyboard as the screen of the computer now shows that the temperature in the NBE-1 Chamber is increasing.

"ZIM melting like a popsicle! I like popsicle!" GIR shouted.

* * *

"16502. We're losing pressure." A worker said.

"Stand by! Ready!" A Guy in White agent yelled as the troopers arrived at the chambers and draw out their rifles at aim at ZIM as the solid ice on ZIM's ship starts melting and the cryogenic systems around ZIM stop.

"The cryogenic system is failing! We're losing NBE One!" Someone added.

* * *

Eddy and the group arrived at the arms room while several agents and troopers are getting their weapons, equipment and supplies while some mounted up into some patrol vehicles. Dib, Lazlo, Raj, and Clam came over and loaded up their rifles.

"We're gonna be soldiers again." Lazlo said to Raj and Clam in excitement.

"Forty millimetre sabot rounds on that table!" Crocker yelled. As the guards and agents continue loading up their weapons and getting ready, the lights in the arms room soon went out, making Ben, Kai, the group, guards, and agents looked up in alarm. Crocker remained calm and loaded up his rifle as the lights went up again.

Ben walked up to him and said, "You gotta take me to SpongeBob. You have to take me to SpongeBob. He's gonna know what to do with the Flute."

"SpongeBob?" Crocker questioned. "He's grounded."

"Then unground him."

"We don't know what will happen if we let him near this thing!"

"You don't know!"

"Maybe you know, but I don't know."

"You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?!"

"I have people's lives at stake here, young man!"

"JUST TAKE HIM TO SPONGEBOB!" Dib yelled as he grabs Crocker and pins him on a patrol vehicle. Vlad who was near them draws out his rifle at Dib. Dib holds up his pistol and aims at Vlad as he said, "Drop it."

Raj came up to Yang and aims his rifle at him. Yin tries to stop Dib, but Clam blocks her.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Eddy yelled as he came over. "Save some of that for the real bad guys."

Dib and his team continue aiming their weapons at the Guys in White agents as Crocker spoke up, "Drop your weapon, kid. There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?!"

"You know, we didn't ask to be here." Dib said to Crocker. "We're not even real soldiers."

"I'm ordering you under S-Seven executive jurisdiction!"

"S-Seven doesn't even exist." Raj said.

"Right. And we don't take orders from people that don't exist." Dib added.

"I'm gonna count to five." Crocker said.

"Well, I'm gonna count to three." Dib said as he now aims his pistol on Crocker's chest. Crocker and Dib frown at each other for a while until Mr. Boss spoke up.

"Mr. Crocker?" Mr. Boss said.

"Yes, sir?" Crocker asked as he turns to him.

"I'd do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys."

Crocker looked back at Dib and nodded slowly. "Alright. If you want to lay the fate of the world on a sponge, that's fine with me."

* * *

Ben, Kai and the group then went into the experiment room where SpongeBob is still crying in pain as the troopers zaps him with their buzzers and kept spraying nitrogen on him.

"STOP! YOU GOT TO STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP!" Ben yelled as he runs over to the Guys in White agents.

"No, no, stop, stop, stop!" Eddy commanded to the Guys in White agents as they obeyed him and dropped their equipment.

"Let him go! Let him go!" Ben yelled.

As SpongeBob sits up on the table, Ben called out, "SpongeBob!"

SpongeBob gasped when he saw him. "Benny! I'm just SO glad to see you and other strangers I don't know about."  
"They didn't hurt you, right?" Ben asked him.

SpongeBob scowls as he answers, "YES!" Then a face plate covers his face and aimed ice and hydro cannons at the agents. "I shouldn't be hurting humans. But since Jimmy's not here, I'm in the mood for the hurting!"

Jazz, Tucker, Crocker, Mr. Boss, Dib, and the Bean Scouts watched as SpongeBob angrily aimed his weapons at them and everyone else.

"Hey, SpongeBob!" Kai yelled. "Relax!"  
"He called me a cheesehead! And they tried to use me as a puppet experiment!" SpongeBob shouted as he points at Crocker, who waves sheepishly.

"Listen to me." Ben told SpongeBob. "The Flute is here and the Deceptitoons are coming."

But SpongeBob just got up from the table angrily and continued aiming his cannons around.

"No, no, don't worry about them." Ben said, trying to calm SpongeBob down. "They're okay, alright? They're not gonna hurt you." Ben grabbed a hold of SpongeBob's arm as he walks him down the steps while SpongeBob was still aiming his cannons around. Ben said to the group, "Just back up a little bit. He's friendly. He's fine."

SpongeBob's face plate disappears and he still had a frown as he calms down while Ben said, "Okay, come on. Put the guns down. They're not gonna hurt you."

SpongeBob finally put his cannons away as he took a deep breath. "Okay…I'm cool."

"Now come with me, we'll take you to the Tune Flute."

* * *

Ben, Kai, the group, and SpongeBob then run over to the Tune Flute. Ben and Kai back away as SpongeBob walks closer to the Tune Flute.

"Ooh." SpongeBob said as his eyes glow big and bright, and he starts reaching for the Flute.

Raj then said to Dib and Lazlo, "Oh, here we go. He's doing something."

SpongeBob puts the Flute near his mouth and he started playing a sweet sounding melody on it. Everybody watched in awe as music notes started coming out of the Flute, and the flute started glowing along with the markings.

"Oh my God." Kai whispered.

After SpongeBob stopped playing the Flute, the music notes disappeared and the Flute stopped glowing and the markings disappeared.

Then SpongeBob held out the Flute in his hand and smiled as he said; "Now that's what I call good music."

"Don't forget. We stay here we're screwed with ZIM in the other hangar." Dib mentioned. "Mission City is 22 miles away. We're gonna sneak that Flute out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city."

"Good! Right!" Mr. Boss agreed.

"But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force." Dib added.

Mr. Boss turned to Crocker and asked, "This place must have some kind of radio link, right?"

"Yes." Crocker said.

"Shortwave, CB."

"Right, yes!"

"Sir, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them." Dib then turned to his team, Ben, and Kai and yelled, "Let's move!"

"In the alien archive, sir!" Crocker said to Mr. Boss. "There's an old army radio console."

"Will it work?" Mr. Boss asked hopefully.

"Anything's possible! Did you see that...?" Crocker asked as he mimicked SpongeBob's flute playing.

"Alright, Ben, let's roll!" SpongeBob yelled as he turned into his civilian form.

"Got it!" Ben replied as he, Kai, and SpongeBob ran off while SpongeBob was pushing buttons on his watch to call the Camaro.

SpongeBob got into the driver's seat of the Camaro with the Flute until Ben pushed him into the backseat, not wanting him to drive again.

"Mr. Secretary, send someone to the city to lend us a hand with all this." Dib yelled as he and the Bean Scouts ran off.

"Affirmative!" Mr. Boss replied as he, Jazz, Tucker, and Crocker ran off.

The Camaro, on auto-pilot started accelerating, and it drove off with Ben, Kai, and SpongeBob.

* * *

"Warning! NBE One cyro-containment failing." Edd's voice said throughout the hangar.

At the hangar, things do not look good as the solid ice around ZIM's ship starts melting and the workers are trying their best to keep ZIM frozen but to no avail.

"Let's get out of here!" A worker yelled to the workers alarmed as he and the workers starts fleeing.

* * *

Sokka, Dib, and the Bean Scouts are now running their way back to the arms room as Sokka yelled, "Set a perimeter around the yellow vehicle!"

"This way, this way, this way!" Crocker yelled to Mr. Boss, Jazz, and Tucker as they make their way to the archive room.

* * *

An alarm now rang at the hangar as ZIM is now able to move himself from inside his ship. He starts pushing buttons inside the ship and breaks the ice off his ship.

He then opens the front of the ship as he laughs evilly and yells, "I am ZIM…and I am AWAKE!"

The ZIM flies his ship as the ice falls off, and the workers fled for their lives as Guys in White agents fired at ZIM's ship while he just continues to fly around the chamber angrily.

* * *

Outside the dam, Dib, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, SpongeBob, Ben, and Kai have left the dam and they are now making their way to Mission City with the Flute.

"The Flute's okay?" Ben asked as Kai looks at the backseat of the Camaro where SpongeBob was holding the Flute.

"Yeah, it's fine." Kai said.

"Don't worry, Ben." SpongeBob assured. "I'm not letting go of it for a second."

* * *

"Pour it on him!" A Guy in White agent yelled as the other agents sprayed nitrogen on ZIM. But then ZIM angrily fires a ray out of his cruiser and flies out of the hangar. While the troopers ducked and fell down to the ground.

ZIM then flies to outside of the dam and jumped out of the cruiser and landed on the ground. Jack came over and landed near ZIM.

"I live to serve you, Lord ZIM." Jack said as he bowed down to ZIM.

"Where is the Flute?" ZIM demanded angrily as he turned to his second-in-command, shaking him by his jacket.

"The humans have taken it." Jack replied.

ZIM growled angrily in disbelief as he let go of Jack, and said, "You fail me yet again, Spicer." Then he spoke into his wrist communicator. "Deceptitoons, transform and rise up!"

* * *

"Come on, Jazz!" Tucker said as he, Crocker, Jazz, and Mr. Boss arrived at the archive room.

"Over here, sir." Crocker said as he sits near an old radio covered with cobwebs. The doors shut themselves after the group entered. Crocker wipes the webs away from the radio as he said to the group, "Give me a minute." he adjusts some controls and wires on the radio and said, "Come to me, Maxwell, come to me. Plugged in there." After he's done, he activates the radio and the radio turns itself on. He smiled widely and yelled in triumph. "Ha! We're hot! We're live!"

"Where are the mikes?" Tucker asked.

Crocker's smile dropped as he turns his eyes to Tucker and said, "Mikes?"

"Yeah you know. Mikes. I mean, we can't use a radio console without mikes, Crocker!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!!"

"Let's find them." Mr. Boss said as he and Jazz starts searching for the mikes around the archive room.

"Kid, get in the chair. Just get in the chair, all right?" Crocker said eagerly as he puts Tucker on his chair.

"Okay, I'll sit. I'll sit." Tucker said.

"They really steal everything under this place." Mr. Boss said as he looks through a shelf.

"How do we get the signal out? How do we call the Air Force?" Tucker said panicked.

Jazz soon found an old computer. It's really old and covered with lots of cobwebs, but it is still able to work. "Tucker?" She called to her friend.

"Huh?"

"Can you hotwire this computer to transmit a tone through the radio?"

"What good is that?"

"Morse code! You can use this to transmit it through that!"

"Okay, I'll do it! Turn it around!" Tucker yelled as he quickly gets out from the chair and runs over to Jazz and the computer. "Okay, let's see. Crocker! I need a screwdriver!"

* * *

Outside the dam, the Camaro is now speeding through the desert with the Bean Scouts and everyone else following him in their patrol vehicles.

SpongeBob peered from the backseat, looking over Ben's shoulder when he spotted something up ahead. Ben looked out the window and saw Jimmy and the Nicktoons in their civilian forms, driving their vehicles.

"There's Jimmy." Ben told Kai and SpongeBob as they and the soldiers pass by Jimmy and the Nicktoons.

"It's SpongeBob in there." Danny noticed as he drove.

"Yeah, he's alright!" Timmy cheered from behind Danny.

While Jimmy was driving his hovercar, he spoke on his earphones to Timmy, Danny, and Tak. "Nicktoons, prepare to follow SpongeBob and the humans."

Then he and the Nicktoons turn around and follow SpongeBob and the soldiers from behind.

* * *

_It looks like there's a big battle about to begin. Will the Nicktoons and friends beat the Deceptitoons?_


	13. The Battle for Earth Begins

_The long wait if finally over…Here's the next chapter of Nickmorphers. But before we start, I'd like to give a little note for Pachysam. I'll be going with your suggestion to put in the Avatar GAang, but I'm afraid I can't put Horton there cuz I just can't find any room in the story for him. But thanks for the suggestion though. Now please enjoy the story as the heroes take on the Deceptitoons._

Back at the dam, Tucker is quickly hacking the computer as fast as he can. "Almost done." he said to the group. Suddenly, the group heard a bang from the doors.

"What the hell was that?" Crocker said, getting a bit frightened. The doors just kept banging.

"Knock, knock!" GIR shouted happily as he tried to get inside. "Who's there?! He, he!"

"Barricade the doors!" Mr. Boss yelled as he, Jazz, and Crocker ran over to the doors and trying to keep GIR from entering as long as possible. Jazz and Crocker quickly run over to a table and push the table to the front of the doors.

"Get something!" Crocker ordered.

"Watch out!" Jazz yelled as Mr. Boss backs away from the door and she and Crocker placed the table in front of the doors.

"Ding dong!" GIR yelled as he kept banging on the doors.

"Five, four, six, three…" Tucker said frantically as he frantically types on the keyboard. He needs to get this computer working and fast!

Mr. Boss took a fire axe and smashes a glass box which has two shotguns in it. He quickly took the shotguns from the box as Crocker kept placing more chairs, tables, whatever in front of the doors.

"Here! Put some rounds in it" Mr. Boss said as he came over to Jazz with the shotguns and a shelf that has many bullets in it and tosses one of the shotguns to her. Jazz and Mr. Boss quickly grab some shotgun bullets from the shelf and load them up in the guns.

"Master Search." Tucker whispered. After he's done typing, the computer finally activates itself! "I got it! We're transmitting!"

"Send exactly what I say!" Mr. Boss yelled as he runs over to Tucker.

"Get out of way! Get out of the way!" Crocker yelled to Jazz as he came over to the doors with a flamethrower, and Jazz backs away from the doors. Crocker aims the flamethrower at an opening and starts spraying flames at GIR. "Burn, you little sucker! Burn!"

GIR yells and screams as he quickly backs away from the flames. "Yay! It burns!"

"This is Defense Secretary Boss. Get me NORTHCOM commander." Mr. Boss said as Tucker quickly types what Mr. Boss said to him on the computer.

GIR went over to the doors and shot one of his shurikens at Crocker who barely dodges it and the shuriken swifts over to Tucker, who also barely dodges it.

"WHOA!" Crocker yelled.

"WHOA!" Tucker yelled as well. The group pauses for a while until Tucker yelled, "What was that?!"

Mr. Boss turns back to Tucker and continued, "Authenticate emergency action. Blackbird 1195…"

* * *

At an airbase, a soldier was typing the morse code message which Tucker is typing to him from the dam. He turns his head around and yelled, "Sir! I have an authenticated air strike order from the Sec. Def. himself!"

* * *

Meanwhile at a highway, the Nicktoons and the soldiers continued their way to Mission City and speeding as fast as they can.

Suddenly, they all heard a police siren behind them and it came from none other than Leroy and Skulker in the same police car.

"Allow me." Skulker told Leroy as he phased out of the car and started flying toward the group while knocking over some cars and vans that were in his way before heading back in the police car.

As the Nicktoons were driving as fast as they can, SpongeBob looked through the back window and notice something. "Ben, come see who it is." He told him

"No, no, no, no, no." Ben panicked as he looked toward the back over Kai.

"What?" Kai wondered about Ben's attitude.

"It's the same cop!" Ben panicked as he recognized Leroy from last time. "Block them, block them, block them!"

Then Tak, Timmy, and Jimmy now start driving behind SpongeBob and Danny.

Skulker growls angrily and phases out of the police car again with claws coming out of his fists. "Now to destroy you whelps once and for all!" Then he starts heading toward the Nicktoons.

Jimmy, who was a feet away from the Nicktoons and the soldiers, gasped as he jumped out of his hovercar and quickly transformed into his Nicktoons form as he activates his jetpack and flies toward Skulker.

"Oh my God." Kai whispered as she watches Jimmy transformed and head off to fight Skulker.

As Skulker starts skating down the highway with his rockets, he blows right through a bus and continues charging towards Jimmy while he's on fire.

As Jimmy turns around and faces Skulker, Skulker jumps up and tackles Jimmy, sending both of them down from the highway. Skulker and Jimmy both scream as they fell down onto a lower highway.

A woman named Glades who was driving in her minivan with her son Billy quickly stops when Skulker and Jimmy landed in front of them. Glades screamed as she and Billy watched Jimmy and Skulker fight.

Skulker quickly punched Jimmy in the face, causing him to fly back onto the hood of Glades' car. Jimmy groaned, trying to get up, but Skulker smirked as he quickly held Jimmy's shoulders, keeping him down. This made Jimmy mad as he reaches for a button on his right wrist and it activates a tractor beam, freezing Skulker, and allowing Jimmy to toss him down from the highway. Jimmy then stood up on the hood of the car, and activated his jetpack to fly down the highway after Skulker.

"COOL MOM!" Billy yelled excitedly as Glades just hugged him in fright.

After Jimmy landed on the ground and under the highway, Skulker growls as he tried to attack Jimmy with the claw on his fist, but Jimmy managed to dodge it in time and quickly ran behind a pillar.

Jimmy breathed heavily as he hid behind the pillar, and then he dug into his belt and took out a device. He pushed a button on it and an electric beamsword came out. Then suddenly, Skulker punched through the pillar Jimmy was hiding behind, causing Jimmy to gasp in shock as he saw Skulker's fist right above him.

"You can't hide from me, child!" Skulker shouted as he came over to Jimmy about to attack him with his right claw. "You're about to be finished!"

When Skulker tried to slice Jimmy, he managed to duck out of the way and slice of Skulker's right arm from below. Skulker yelps in pain, and before he could do anything else, Jimmy jumped on Skulker's broken arm and hopped up toward him. He dives his beamsword into Skulker's head, causing him to static and allowing Jimmy to slice off his head.

Jimmy landed on the ground just as Skulker's body falls over along with his head. Then from out of the head, comes Skulker's true from, which is the small green ghost. "You will pay, you little brat!" He shouted at Jimmy. "Pay!"

But Jimmy just smirked as he kicked him far away as he screamed. Then Jimmy walked over to Skulker's broken suit and put away his beamsword as he sat down on Skulker's head, taking a deep breath as took a minute to relax after that huge battle.

* * *

Back at the dam, GIR is now crawling through the ceiling pipes while Crocker and Mr. Boss aim their shotguns at the ceiling.

"This is so not good." Crocker said as he and Mr. Boss reload their shotguns.

Mr. Boss and Crocker then shoot at the ceiling pipe which GIR was in. They kept shooting until GIR comes out from the pipe, causing Jazz and Tucker yelp as they crawled under a table for cover. Crocker and Mr. Boss shot at GIR a few times, but he kept dodging them and jumps down and landed in a glass box.

After GIR got out of the box, GIR shouted as he smiled, "Let's do that again!"

Mr. Boss and Crocker fired at him again, but GIR jumped and dodged the shot once again and quickly went behind a pillar.

Crocker and Mr. Boss then hide behind a table for cover with Jazz and Tucker.

GIR laughed as he draws out his sub-machineguns. "Let's play!"

"He's behind the pillar!" Jazz screamed.

Crocker and Mr. Boss then fired at the pillar while GIR comes out from the pillar and shot some rounds at the group. Crocker and Mr. Boss both managed to duck from the rounds in time.

After GIR stop firing, Crocker and Mr. Boss fired at the pillar again while GIR draws out his shuriken launchers. "Throwy thingy!" GIR shouted.

"Shoot that mother…" before Tucker could finished, he and Jazz yelp alarmed when GIR shot two shurikens at a nearby pillar.

"Jasmine, cover fire!" Mr. Boss yelled as he tosses a shotgun at Jazz and she and Mr. Boss got out from their hiding spot.

While Tucker is still taking cover from GIR, he continues typing frantically on a keyboard. After he's done, he looked at the computer and slightly grins. "It's the Air Force! They're responding!" Tucker yelled happily.

Mr. Boss aims his shotgun at GIR and fires at him. This time, he managed to shoot GIR right in the face! GIR laughed in delight and pain as he recovers and did some backflips. Mr. Boss tries to fire at him again but GIR kept dodging them with his backflips.

GIR hides behind a pillar again and he yelps as he sees Crocker charging towards him with a flamethrower. "Sucker! BURN!"

GIR then quickly shot a shuriken at Mr. Boss. He barely dodges it and the shuriken swifts back to GIR. He screams as the shuriken slices off half of his head.

"Oh, shit." GIR moaned as he fell down to the ground.

"YES! THEY'RE SENDING F-22s TO THE CITY!" Tucker yelled to the group in triumph.

* * *

At the airbase, an officer said to the pilots at runway, "Raptors, let's scramble, scramble, scramble."

A huge group of pilots quickly run over to their F-22 Raptors as the officer continued, "Strike and Dark Star roll call." The pilots got into their planes and gets ready to launch.

"Looking out the right side." A pilot said. "Push to Kill Box One Alpha…"

* * *

Soon the soldiers and Nicktoons arrived at Mission City. Aang, Katara, Dib, Lazlo, Raj, and Clam are looking around the city until Sokka ran out from a radio shop and yelled to the Bean Scouts, "You four, come with me!"

"We better go too!" Aang yelled as he, his teammates got back into their patrol vehicles as well.

Dib, Lazlo, Raj, and Clam all squeeze into the front seat of the patrol vehicle, and then Sokka gave Dib a shortwave radio as he said, "Here, I got shortwave radios."

Then Dib asked, "What am I supposed to do with these?"

"Have you ever used one? I hope so cuz it's all we got." Sokka said as he drives off with them.

The soldiers and the Nicktoons drive over the main square of the city as Lazlo said, "This is like RadioShack dinosaur radios or something. I'm only gonna get 20 or 30 miles out of these things."

"Are there any aircraft orbiting the city?" Sokka and the four looked up the sky and saw an F-22 Raptor flying above them. "F-22 at 12:00"

"Alright, I want planes for air cover and get Black Hawks on station to extract that Flute, You got it?" Sokka told the four.

"Loud and clear, sir!" Lazlo, Raj, and Clam answered as they saluted.

After the soldiers and the Nicktoons arrived at the main square, the soldiers and the Nicktoons dismount their vehicles as Sokka yelled to his team, "Air Force has arrived! Pop smoke!"

"Raptor, Raptor, do you copy?" Dib asked into his radio as Raj threw a smoke grenade onto the road, having green smoke come out with Raj holding his trunk and breath.

"We have a visual, green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction." The pilot in the F-22 Raptor responded as Ben, Kai, and the soldiers watched it fly by them.

However, Timmy transforms into his Nicktoon form, and cried, "It's Jack Spicer!"

"Please tell me you copy." Dib said to the radio in a panicked tone.

The people in the city quickly run for their lives as Timmy yelled to Tak and Danny, "Back up! Take cover!" the two back away as SpongeBob ran over to Timmy. "SpongeBob, come on!"

He and SpongeBob quickly run over to a toy truck, and they start lifting it up as their armor beeps with their strength enhancing. But Dib realized that the F-22 is about to fire at him and the soldiers!

"No, no, no, no, no! MOVE!" Dib yelled.

"Back up! Back up!" Timmy said as he signals the civilians to run off and carries up the truck with SpongeBob at the same time.

"Retreat! Fall back!" Sokka yelled as the soldiers and the troopers quickly dismount their vehicles and run away.

"INCOMING!" Timmy cried as Jack shot some missiles at the truck Timmy and SpongeBob were lifting. The impact of the explosion then sends both Timmy and SpongeBob flying, and they both landed with a loud thud. Dib, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, the soldiers, Ben, and Kai all fell to the ground as well.

As Kai recovers, she sees Ben lying next to her. Ben looked back at Kai as well. They both slide their hands through the ground until both hands touched. As Ben lifts up his head, he looks around.

"Anybody hurt? Everyone okay?" Sokka asked in concern as he gets up from the ground.

After the smoke is cleared, Ben and Kai gasp as they see what happen to SpongeBob. SpongeBob struggles to get up from the ground as Ben came over to him.

"Oh, my God." Ben cried. He looked at SpongeBob to see that his leg armor was gone, and his legs were scratched and injured. "SpongeBob? No. You're hurt!"

"Don't worry, Ben." SpongeBob said in a positive, but weak tone. "I'll be…" He tried to stand up, but he just fell back on the ground.

Ben looked back at SpongeBob in concern, "You alright?"

"I'll be…fine." SpongeBob weakly said as Ben tries to help him up, but he just fell back on the ground unable to stand up.

"Please get up, SpongeBob?" Ben said. "Get up!" But SpongeBob just held onto Ben in pain. "Tak!"

Sokka ran over to Dib angrily who was hiding behind debris. "What the hell was that?!" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Dib said.

"What do you mean what am I talking about?! They shot at us?!"

"Don't you know F-22 Raptors will never fly below buildings?! That's alien and that ain't friendly!"

"You got to get up." Ben begged SpongeBob as he tried to help him stand up. "You're okay. You're okay."

Kai got up from the ground and walked up to Ben. SpongeBob groaned as he continues trying to stand up. "Come on." Ben told him.

"Army Black Hawk inbound to your location. Over." A voice said from Dib's radio as he and Sokka listened to it.

"Alpha 273 degrees, 10 miles! November Victor, 1.2 clicks north." Dib said.

Then they all heard some shots from a tank nearby. From inside the tank was Professor Calamitous. He shot at Dib and Sokka who quickly hide behind the debris. The civilians quickly run away as Calamitous drives over a car and smashes it. Danny and Tak look at each other and nod as they quickly ran over to Calamitous once they saw him.

"Move out! Let's go!" Sokka yelled as he, Dib, the Bean Scouts, and Soldiers run away from Calamitous.

While Ben was trying to help SpongeBob, Kai spotted a green pickup truck nearby, and quickly ran over to it.

As Ben picked up SpongeBob in his arms, SpongeBob said, "Ben, you have to get out of here before you get hurt."

But, Ben just replied, "I'm not gonna leave you."

"Ben…" SpongeBob weakly said as he took the Tune Flute out of his belt, and held it out to Ben. "Can you do all of us a favor…best friend?"

Timmy quickly runs through the streets as Calamitous fires a shot at him with the cannon in his tank. Timmy quickly dodges, and then he quickly jumps through the air, dodging two shots from Calamitous in the process.

Timmy then aims his magic cannons on the ground and finished his flip. He then landed in front of a girl named Krystal Canfield who was sitting on the ground, and she screams as Timmy jumps over her and dodges a shot from Calamitous again in the process.

When Danny was near Calamitous, he transforms into his Nicktoon form and jumps onto the top of the tank.

"Knock, knock, Decepticreep!" Danny said as he phases his arm through the top and pulls out Calamitous.

Calamitous pushed a button he had, and it changed him into his Deceptitoon form which was bulky red and sliver armor. Then he grabbed a hold of Danny, and tossed him aside. Some civilians quickly run away as Danny landed near them.

Timmy jumped in the air did a side flip as he dodges two more shots from Calamitous. In the process, he flung two gold stars at Calamitous that hit directly on Calamitous's chest armor. Then Danny flies pass him and shot ecto-beams at Calamitous.

Tak, who just transformed into his Nicktoon form, runs at fast speed and jumps over Calamitous and hits his arm with his staff, breaking off a piece of his armor in the process.

"Concentrate your fire!" Sokka yelled as he, Toph, Katara, and the Bean Scouts came over and aim their weapons at Calamitous.

Tak also took out his staff and aimed it at Calamitous. Then Katara and Toph shot sharp icicles and rocks, and Tak shot magic blasts at Calamitous until he fell down to the ground in pain.

Kai took a sledgehammer and smashes a window of a pick-up truck. Thanks to her hacking skills which she learned from her dad, she managed to unlock the tow truck. She then goes in and took out some wires from the engine.

"Come on. Come on." Kai said as she connects two wires together.

Just then, ZIM arrived at the city and jumps out of his Voot Cruiser in his Deceptitoon form as he landed on the ground.

"ZIM IS HERE!" ZIM yelled as he enters the city.

Tak gasps as he saw ZIM coming towards him and yelled to Timmy, "It's ZIM! Retreat! Move! Fall back!"

Thousands of civilians quickly run away as Danny charges his ghost rays at ZIM as ZIM walks over to him.

Sokka saw ZIM coming over and yelled to his comrades, "FALL BACK!"

Danny fired an ecto-beam at ZIM, but ZIM quickly dodged it and activated his mechanical spider legs and a ray came out of his PAK that fired at Danny. The impact of the blast sent Danny flying back and he landed on the ground in pain. Danny groaned in pain as he held his head.

As more civilians run away for their lives, Sokka yelled to Raj and Clam, "You guys out of the way!"

"No problem!" Raj replied as he dragged Clam away.

Katara used her waterbending to unlock a car door so the civilians could get out and run. "Wow that was so cool!" Lazlo said impressed.

"Thanks." Katara smiled.

"So…if you're not doing anything later…"

But then Sokka came over and yelled, "Katara, we need air cover, now!"

Ben turns his head as he saw Kai driving over to him with a tow truck. Kai got out of the truck and walks over to Ben and SpongeBob. "Ben, help me with this."

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny and ZIM had a hold of each other as they fought in the air and both landed on top of a hard building.

ZIM laughed as he put his foot on top of Danny while he was still on the ground until Danny shot a ghost ray at ZIM, pushing him off.

"That all you got, ZIM?" Danny groaned in determination as he stood up.

"Of course not, pathetic ghost child." ZIM replied. "Unfortunately for you, I know you're weakness."

Danny's eyes widen in shock. "Weakness?"

"Yes," ZIM said as he turned a knob on his armor and two amps appear on his shoulders. "Your suit's weakness! Mwa ha, ha, ha!!"

Danny gasped in shock as ZIM pushed a button causing the amps to amplify a sonic sound wave that went toward Danny. He covered his ears, but then looked down to see his suit sparking. Danny screamed in pain as ZIM laughed evilly.

Danny dropped to his knees as his suit continued to spark nearly killing him. "Only…one…way." Danny groaned.

ZIM watched with an odd look as Danny slowly begun to stand up with his suit still sparking. Then Danny grunted as he grabbed a hold of the top of his suit and ripped most of it off, showing a black jumpsuit underneath. ZIM looked surprised, but Danny panted weakly as he dropped his armor pieces on the floor and fell over in exhaustion, but he fell off the building he was standing on.

Katara turned around and spotted Danny falling off the building. "Oh no."

She started running forward and used the water from a fire hydrant to make water squirt out toward Danny, and it froze into an ice slide to have Danny safely slide down into Katara's arms.

Danny groaned as he opens his eyes. "Huh?"

"Don't worry." Katara said with a smile. "You're safe now."

Danny weakly smiled. "Well, good news, I'm not dead. Bad news, Jimmy's gonna kill me after he sees what happened to the suit he made."

* * *

"What's going on?" Sokka yelled to Aang, who was with Lazlo, Dib, and Raj, watching with his binoculars.

Lazlo grabs the binoculars from Aang, and watches as Calamitous slowly gets up from the ground.

"Uh…Sir?" Lazlo begun to say, "I think that old guy's getting back up."

"These guys just don't give up, do they?" Aang groaned.

Then Raj turned around and saw Technus, who just arrived, and landed on top of a nearby building. "I think we are the ones who should give up. Cuz we are so dead."

"There you go." Ben said as he placed SpongeBob in the back of the truck.

"Ben!" Sokka called as he ran over to him. "Where's the Flute?"

"Right here." Ben said as he takes the Tune Flute out from his back pocket.

"Okay." Sokka said as he ran off.

"Aang, get those Black Hawks here!" Sokka yelled. He then spotted an old and abandoned building just across the other side of the city. "That building." He whispered, and soon got an idea. He ran back to Ben and said, "Okay."

"What?" Ben asked.

"Alright, I can't leave my guys and the kids back there, so here, take this flare." Sokka said as he gave Ben a flare. "Okay, there is a tall white building with statues on top. Go to the roof. Set the flare."

"No." Ben protested.

"Signal the chopper and set the flare."

"No, no. I can't do this!"

Sokka then grabs Ben by the collar. "Listen to me! You're a soldier now!" Then he lets go. "Alright? I need you to take that Flute. Get it into military hands while we hold them off, or a lot of people are gonna die!" He turns to Kai and grabs her arms. "You got to go. You got to go."

"No, I'm not leaving!" Kai protested.

"You need to go. Go."

"No, I'm not leaving till I get SpongeBob out of here, okay?" Kai yelled as she pushes Sokka away. Ben backs away as Kai walks away from him.

"Army Black Hawk requested." Aang said to his radio. "Immediate evac for civilian boy with precious cargo. Headed to rooftop marked by flare."

"Don't worry, Ben, we will protect you." Timmy said as he ran up to him.

"Okay." Ben nodded.

"Ben!" Kai yelled as she runs over to him. "No matter what happens, I'm really glad I got in that car with you."

"Ben, get to the building! Now!" Timmy ordered.

Ben then ran away from Kai with the Flute in his hand as Calamitous yelled, "DECEPTITOONS, ATTACK!!"

"Hit it!" Lazlo yelled as he and the others hide behind the debris. Calamitous launches some missiles from the tank and it shot at Dib and the others.

"Cover fire!" Timmy yelled to Tak as the shaman fires some beams at Calamitous. As Ben runs away as fast as he can, Timmy flips over some debris and turns around and throws another star at Calamitous.

Ben kept running until Timmy saw Technus in front of them. "Watch out!" he yelled to Ben as he runs in front of him and uses a wand to cast a shield as Technus shot an electric blast from his hands. The blast hits the shield Timmy made and the impact of the blast sent Timmy flying as he screamed. As Technus flies away, Ben continues running his way to the building.

"Hey, get that truck out of here!" Sokka yelled as Kai finished securing SpongeBob to the pickup truck.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Kai said.

"Get out of here, now!" Sokka yelled again as Calamitous continues firing with his machinegun mercilessly at Danny's team along with Dib and the Bean Scouts. As Calamitous drives his tank slowly to the group, they all kept firing at him, but to no avail. Except, Kai managed to drive away with SpongeBob to safety.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jimmy finally arrived at the city with his jetpack. When he spotted ZIM, he quickly flew over to him and made a fighting stance in the air as he angrily said, "ZIM!"

ZIM spotted Jimmy, and he tosses a piece of Danny's armor away, and yelled, "Jimmy Neutron! Why am I not surprised to find you here?!" He then jumps down from the building, activating his rocket boots, and flies towards Jimmy.

As ZIM flies toward him, Jimmy quickly puts his arms up defensively as ZIM flies into Jimmy and grabs him. Both he and ZIM were flying in the air, and kept flying until they flew into an office building as the employees in the building run away and take cover from Jimmy and ZIM flew through the building.

After Jimmy and ZIM flew out of the building, the civilians screamed and run away as the two crash landed together on the road. ZIM then landed on top of Jimmy and angrily grabs him by the collar. "Humans don't deserve to live!" ZIM told him.

"They deserve to choose for themselves!" Jimmy yelled angrily as he tries to push ZIM off of him.

"Then you will DIE WITH THEM!" ZIM yelled as he tosses Jimmy away. "JOIN THEM IN EXTINCTION!"

Jimmy landed on the wall of a building and slid on the ground "Oh…" Jimmy groaned in pain.

_It looks like things are about to heat up between Jimmy and ZIM. Who will fall and who will win? The last chapter will be coming up soon._


	14. Clash of the Titans

_I now bring you the last chapter of Nickmorphers, finishing the dual between Jimmy and ZIM, along with defeating the rest of the Deceptitoons. Find out who will win and who will fall right now._

Ben was running to the building he was told to go to with the Flute. Timmy and Tak were following as they protected him.

"Keep moving, Ben!" Timmy yelled.

"Don't stop!" Tak added.

Suddenly, Technus landed on the ground near a small restaurant. The people in the restaurant quickly hide for cover as Technus made his hands spark with electricity and hit a car that is in front of him, making it turn monstrous. Ben quickly hid behind a lamp post as he watches what happens. After that, he quickly continued running as Technus makes the robot car smash into the restaurant.

Ben kept running until he saw Jack arriving and changing into his Deceptitoon form as he landed in front of him. Ben gasped and quickly hid behind a car as Jack slides through the road.

"NO!" Tak cried as he and Timmy run and Jack took out his laser ray and fired at the two.

As Ben hides, he watches in awe as Jack fires at Timmy and Tak. Timmy shot a beam from a magic wand at Jack as he and Tak back away from him. Jack shot a laser and hit Tak, causing him to fall to the ground. Timmy continues firing at Jack with a magic beam. Jack shot another laser at Timmy, making him fall to the ground in pain. Tak quickly gets up from the ground and fires a blast from his staff at Jack, but he got shot by Jack again. Ben ducks as Jack uses a jetpack and flies off. After Jack left, Ben got up from the ground and saw Tak and Timmy falling to the ground, severely injured.

"Ben, get to the building!" Timmy moaned before he fell on the ground unconscious.

* * *

As Ben continues running, ZIM jumped down to the ground and shot a car out of his way with a laser as he yelled, "Give me the Flute, human!" then he starts chasing Ben in hot pursuit.

Ben kept running until he yelps as a limo stops in front of him and he accidentally bumps into the hood of limo. As he fell to the ground with the Flute, he breaths into the Flute, causing three magical notes to come out of it.

One note hits a box that had an RC car inside that a boy named Truman X was holding, and another note hit a teddy bear that was inside a window of a nearby toy store. Ben quickly gets back up from the ground and continues running.

A girl named Princess Morebucks came out of the limo and saw what Ben did, and she angrily, "Did that jerk just dent my million dollar car?!" Then the stuffed bunny she was holding suddenly came to life, turning into a Stun Bunny as it grabbed a hold of Princess as she screamed.

Truman screams as his RC car popped out of the box and started driving away after him as he ran.

As for the teddy bear, it used a giant hammer to break out of the glass, now a Mr. Huggles, and civilians nearby ran away.

* * *

Ben finally arrived at the building and quickly ran inside with the Flute. After he entered the building, he turned around and gasps as he saw ZIM coming over to him.

Ben quickly runs away as he said, "You're not gonna get me! You're not gonna get me!"

ZIM smashes through a window and enters the building as he shouted. "I smell you, boy!" He yelled as his voice echoed the building. "Your stench is filthy!"

Ben continued running as he quickly climbs out a flight of stairs and enters the second floor. ZIM looked around the building until he looked up at the ceiling. Ben runs through a corridor as ZIM blast off the ground below Ben, trying to get him. ZIM flies up to the second floor and lands on his mechanical spider legs as he sees Ben running up another flight of stairs.

"Stink maggot!" ZIM yelled as Ben continues climbing up the stairs.

* * *

Kai arrived at an alley with the injured SpongeBob behind her. After she arrived, she stops the tow truck and cries as she puts her head on the steering wheel.

"OH NO!" Dib yelled as he and his teammates, who are all now hiding in a damaged building, continue firing at Calamitous, but it's still not effective on Calamitous' tank. He just continues firing at them mercilessly.

Kai continues crying until she looked behind and looked at SpongeBob.

SpongeBob turns his head and looked at Kai. He then nodded his head to her, and said with a determined look. "I'm ready if you are."

Kai turns around and narrows her eyes in determination. She pulls down the truck lever and drives out of the alley with SpongeBob.

Kai drives over to the crossroad junction and turns around and said to SpongeBob, "I'll drive! You shoot!"

Kai then drives the pickup truck over to Calamitous. SpongeBob lowers his battle helmet and draws out his cannon.

Toph fired a large rock at Calamitous' tank. But Calamitous still doesn't want to give up and continues firing at the group. Raj, Clam, Dib, Sokka, and Toph (with Sokka's help) ducked as the bullets fired at the windows.

"This isn't going too well!" Raj yelled.

"Not well." Clam added.

"SHOOT! SHOOT!" Kai yelled to SpongeBob.

SpongeBob now aims his cannon at Calamitous and shot a few shots of ice at him from his ice cannon. Calamitous gets out of the tank and sees most of it frozen. Then he turns around and gets shot from SpongeBob and gets his chest armor hit with ice. SpongeBob screamed as he continued firing at Calamitous with his cannon as two more cannon turrets came out from SpongeBob's shoulders. Calamitous tries to aim his gun at SpongeBob, but an exploding bubble hits Calamitous' left hand, making him yell in pain.

"It's working." Dib said as he smiled.

"Finish him! NOW!" Kai yelled to SpongeBob.

SpongeBob growled as he leaned forward as far as he could and shot a few more shots at Calamitous with his ice cannons and cannon turrets with exploding bubbles. Calamitous fell off the tank and onto ground as the shots hit his armor damaging it and hurting him. Dib and the others hide inside the building as Calamitous gets back up in pain. Then SpongeBob shot two more shots with his ice cannon, firing a sharp icicle, and Calamitous yelled in pain as the shot hit onto his chest armor and sparking him.

"Shoot like a machine, sting like a bumblesponge!" SpongeBob yelled in triumph.

Dib and the others run away as Calamitous landed into the building on his back.

SpongeBob, Kai, Dib, and the others came over to Calamitous, who now lies dead on the building. As Kai gets out of the tow truck, she walks over to Calamitous' body as she said to SpongeBob, "Nice shot"

"Thank you." SpongeBob smiled proudly as he put away his cannon.

"I'm guessing that old guy is dead now." Toph said.

"Yup." Lazlo said. "He's definitely dead."

"Alright, let's go! We got more business!" Sokka yelled to his team.

* * *

As the helicopters made their way to the building, Ben finally arrived at the top of the building with the Flute and kept running. As he ran, he spotted the helicopters.

"Hey!" Ben yelled to them.

Ben hits the flare onto the wall and the flare sparkles with sparks and flames. "Hey! I'm over here!" He yelled as he waved the flare and runs over to the edge of the building.

The helicopters spotted the smoke coming from Ben's flare and flies over to the building. But Jack spotted it too and landed on top of a building near Ben's building. A helicopter then flew over to the edge of the building and Ben runs over to it.

"We've got our sights on the boy." The pilot named Sandy Cheeks in the helicopter said.

A soldier in the helicopter was about to grab the Flute from Ben until Ben spotted Jack, and yelled, "WATCH OUT!"

But it was too late as Jack shot a rocket at the helicopter and hits the helicopter's propellers. Sandy quickly ejected out of the helicopter as it turned around and the back propellers of the helicopter sliced the edge of the building. Ben quickly gets down on the ground as the debris fell on him.

Meanwhile, Jimmy was running on top of a building and running over to Ben as fast as he can. "Hang on, Ben!" Jimmy yelled as the helicopter crashed behind him.

Ben gets up from the ground and continues running. But suddenly, ZIM starts walking from the building. "No! No!" Ben said as he runs over to a statue and hides behind it with the Flute still in his hand.

ZIM starts walking over to Ben as he looks down from the statue to see a long way down. "Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshling?" ZIM smirked evilly as he kicked over a piece of rubble off the building. "Resistance is futile!"

"Oh…" Ben whispered as he looks down from the statue again.

Jack watches from his building as ZIM comes closer to Ben as he still holds the Flute tightly. "Where do I go?" He asked himself.

"Hand over the Flute or die!" ZIM demanded as he grabs a statue with his right hand and curled the fingers of his left hand into a fist.

Ben was about to slip off the building, but then he frowns at ZIM in determination. "Never! I would rather be a dead human than a traitor to millions of innocent beings that you intend to enslave and annihilate!" Ben yelled.

ZIM shook his head and sighed, "Such heroic nonsense. No wonder Neutron has a soft spot for you. Then you will join him and his team in their total destruction!" He then took out a flail and swings it onto the statue Ben was hiding behind. The statue breaks off and Ben screams as he fell down from the building with the Flute.

And just when hopes seem lost, Jimmy arrived just in time, flying on his jetpack, and he grabs Ben by the back of his jacket.

"Don't worry, I got you." Jimmy said as he tried to hold onto Ben. "Hang on to the Flute!"

He then faces downward and starts trying to land safely on the ground with Ben. While he was flying with Ben, ZIM yelled as he jumped down from the building and fell on top of Jimmy. ZIM grabs onto Jimmy's back, causing more weight on them and making them fall onto the hard ground together.

Both ZIM and Jimmy landed on a crossroad with a loud thud. The civilians near the crossroad run away as ZIM tries to stand up. Then he sees a civilian called Numbuh 13 about to run past him.

"Disgusting!" ZIM said disgusted as he sticks his leg out, causing Numbuh 13 to trip and hit a nearby car.

Ben got up with the Flute still in his hand, and he noticed he actually survived the fall. But then he noticed he had a strange beam around him that might've protected him. He turns to see Jimmy on the ground and notices him deactivate the tractor beam that kept Ben safe.

"Jimmy!" Ben cried as he walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Ben?" Jimmy asked weakly as Ben helped him back on his feet. "You risked your life to protect the Flute."

"No sacrifice. No victory." Ben said, remembering his family motto.

"If I can't defeat ZIM, you have to play the A Note on the Flute and push it into my armor. I'll sacrifice myself to destroy it." Jimmy instructed. "Get behind me."

Ben obeyed and ran off as Jimmy and ZIM both limp over to each other. "Surrender now, ZIM."

"ZIM does not surrender! HE CONQUERS!" ZIM corrected as Ben crawls under the damaged ground with the Flute.

"At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall." Jimmy said.

ZIM grabs Jimmy and tosses him onto a lamp post. "Why risk your own life for them? They're primitive and weak."

Jimmy recovered and tried to get up. "Where you see weakness, I see strength. True strength comes from within. I won't let you massacre them."

"Such heroic nonsense!" ZIM said as he came over on his mechanical legs and grabs Jimmy up. "Your pathetic love for these weaklings will be your undoing, Neutron!" He tosses Jimmy away again as Ben takes cover under the ground.

Dib and the group ran through an alley, but they all stopped when they see Technus land on the ground in front of them. Technus spotted both ZIM and Jimmy fighting each other at the crossroad. He smirks evilly as his hands spark with electricity, and starts sneaking over to Jimmy from behind.

"It looks like that good kid is about to be beaten by that bad alien." Raj noticed as he watched. "Unless that horrible evil ghost doesn't kill him first."

"Well, let's kill these things already." Sokka suggested. "We gotta mark the bad guys for take out."

Lazlo reached into his pocket and pulled out a device. "Luckily I have this mini laser."

"Remember everyone." Dib said. "Their armor is weak against high-frequency volumes. If we can hit them below the chest, we can take them down."

"That's it!" Sokka said with an idea. "You just gave me a great idea, and you just volunteered."

"For what?" Dib asked confused.

Then Dib was now sitting on a trashcan lid wearing a helmet and holding a foghorn. "THIS IS RIDICULOUS!"

But Sokka just turned to everyone else. "Okay, Aang, you know what to do. Lazlo, you get the idea also."

"Right," Aang nodded, and then started blowing air at Dib to get him moving.

Then Lazlo aimed his green laser light at Technus so the fighter jets know they have to fire at him.

"Target marked. Still waiting." Sokka said into a radio.

"Time on target, 20 seconds." A pilot responded as he and several pilots then flew towards the city and ready to fire. Then Aang stopped blowing air and turned around as he sees Raj take the radio from Sokka.

"F-22s, we're still waiting here!" Raj yelled into the radio. But he bumps into Lazlo which causes him to aim the laser at Technus's arm.

Technus spotted the laser and turns around to see the group behind him.

Ah ha!" Technus laughed. "Nice try, whelps! You think you can pull a fast one on me?!" he makes a bunch of electricity spark in his hands.

"RUN!" Lazlo yelled as he and the others run away as Technus fires at a car. Then Aang got on his feet and blew air toward Dib, pushing him toward Technus.

Technus tries to fires lasers at Dib, but he kept swerving the lid left and right to dodged them. When he's near Technus, he hopped off the trashcan lid and slides through the road. As he slides, he quickly aims the foghorn at him and it blows a loud high noise as he slides under Technus.

Tehcnus covered his ears as the noise blows and he sees Dib slide on the ground. "Why you little-" but before he could get Dib, his suit started to spark with electricity, and he screamed in pain as the suit sparked more as the noise continued.

Then Technus fell down to the ground in pain, and Dib stopped the foghorn when he sees Tehcnus lying on the ground dead. "Yes!" Dib cheered as he stood up.

Then the Bean Scouts came up to him and see Technus. "Way to go, Dib!" Lazlo congratulated.

"That is for blowing up Jellybean Cabin." Raj teased at Technus' dead body.

Then Lazlo jumped up and down in the air and cheered, "Earth rules! Earth rules! Earth rules!"

"Earth!" Clam also cheered.

But Sokka and Toph ran up to him, and Sokka yelled, "Come on! Let's Move!"

* * *

Ben watches as Jimmy tries to get up, but ZIM quickly runs over to him and kicks him.

"Take him out!" Sokka yelled to his team as they aim their weapons at ZIM.

Ben frowns his eyes in determination, and looks at the Flute as he plays the A note on it like Jimmy said to do and the Flute starts to glow. "Light our darkest hour." He said before he ran out of the ground

When Jimmy was lying on the ground in pain, ZIM walked over to him with his wrist laser about to finish him off, until he saw Ben running over to Jimmy with the Flute. He tried to go after him, but as ZIM runs over to Ben, Jimmy reached over for a pipe, and then uses it to swing it onto ZIM's knees, making him trip and fall down to the ground.

Ben backs away with the Flute as ZIM gets up from the ground and crawls over to him. "I'll kill you! That Tune Flute is mine! My Tune Flute!" He yelled to Ben.

Jimmy got up and quickly ran over to ZIM. "Ben! Put the Flute in my armor now!" he demanded. But Ben looked over at ZIM. "Ben? No, Ben!"

But it was too late. When Ben aims the Flute at ZIM's chest armor, it let out a high-screeching sound, and ZIM screams as a laser from the Tune Flute hits onto his chest, causing his armor to spark and the Flute to dematerialize as the laser and noise kept going onto ZIM's chest.

After the Flute has been dematerialized, ZIM stands up and screamed in pain as his armor exploded. He kept struggling in pain until he landed onto the ground on his back. Ben and Jimmy got up from the ground and walked over to ZIM.

"Hold up." Sokka told Aang, Katara, Toph, Dib, and the Bean Scouts as he stopped them from going any closer.

Jimmy walked up to ZIM sadly as he lies on the ground dead. "You left me no choice, ZIM." He said as Tak and Timmy come with Danny hanging on their shoulders.

Jimmy turned to Ben and said, "Ben…I owe you my life. We are in your debt."

Kai drove over with SpongeBob still inside the pickup truck. Ben turned around as Kai came out of the truck and they stare at each other as they smile.

Then Timmy, Tak, and Danny walked over to him. "Jimmy, I knew we weren't gonna lose you."

"You're still the best." Danny said as he lightly punched Jimmy's arm.

"The very best." Tak added as he, Timmy, and Danny hug Jimmy.

Jimmy smiled and chuckled, and then turned to the earthlings. "You have my thanks for your help. You're not as weak as ZIM thought. You all have intelligence, courage and compassion - all the qualities of a real Nicktoon."

"He called me intelligent." Clam whispered to Lazlo, Raj, and Dib.

"And compassionate." Raj added.

SpongeBob then got out of the truck, using a pole to walk. "Permission to speak, sir?" SpongeBob saluted.

Jimmy got out of Timmy, Danny, and Tak's grip as he said with a smile, "Permission granted, old friend."

"I wish to stay here with my best friend, Ben Tennyson." SpongeBob said.

"Well, if that's what he wants." Jimmy responded.

Ben looked down at SpongeBob with a smile and said, "Yes."

"Yeah! Whoo!" SpongeBob cheered as he raising both his arms which caused him to lose balance, and have Ben catch him.

"Live long and prosper." Lazlo suddenly blurted out.

"Uh…Thank you?" Jimmy replied a bit confused.

"Well, I wanted to wish you luck in your new life by repeating a quote from a film I'd watched."

Then Jimmy kneeled down to ZIM's lifeless body and took out a small piece of the Tune Flute from his chest. He sighed as he holds the remaining piece of the Tune Flute tightly in his fist.

* * *

The next day at the White house, Mr. Boss, who had returned from the incident, was in a meeting room with Sokka, Numbuh 362, AJ, Hoagie, and several government officials.

"Gentlemen, the President has ordered Sector Seven…to be terminated..." Mr. Boss announced, "And the remains of the dead aliens disposed of."

* * *

At the Laurenthian Abyss, where a bunch of whirpools were that led to the deepest point in the world, several battleships are around the area as Mr. Boss's voice continued, "The Laurenthian Abyss is seven miles below sea level, deepest place on our planet."

One of the ships has the lifeless bodies of ZIM, Skulker, Calamitous, and Technus. Two helicopters were lifting ZIM's body up from the ship. Mr. Boss continued, "The massive depth and pressure there, coupled with subfreezing temperatures, would crush and entomb them…leaving no evidence."

The two helicopters then release their ropes and drop ZIM's body into the ocean where his body will lie under the deep sea forever.

* * *

That afternoon, outside the Membrane Household, Dib was standing outside with his bag, smiling proudly that he was finally able to return home. He still smiled as he began walking over as Jimmy Neutron's voice started to narrate.

'_With the Tune Flute gone, we are unable to return life to our planet.'_ Jimmy narrated as a bus was driving down the road of a forest on its way to Camp Kidney. Inside were the Bean Scouts along with Lazlo, Raj, and Clam who were singing the song that was playing in the background. _'And fate has yielded its reward…'_

As the sun sets, Ben and Kai were back on the same cliff where SpongeBob had brought them before, and they both kissed passionately as they lay down on the hood of the Camaro. They continued kissing with bubbles floating by them, and Jimmy continued, _'…a new world to call home.'_

Leaning on the back of the Camaro was SpongeBob, who was sitting on the ground in his civilian form, blowing the bubbles. His legs were better and healed thanks to Tak.

From behind a tree, Timmy, in his civilian form, came and smiled as he saw Ben and Kai kissing. But then Danny, in his civilian form as well, turned visible from behind him and covered Timmy's eyes as he struggled to get loose. Tak suddenly hung upside-down from the tree next to them as he laughed.

Meanwhile on the other side of the tree, Jimmy, who is in his civilian form, was sitting on the ground against the tree as he typed on what looked like a laptop.

'_We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting…protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye.'_ Jimmy then stops typing and smiles as he looked up the sky as the sun sets. _'I am Jimmy Neutron. And I send this message to any surviving Nicktoons taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting.'_

He then types once more on his computer, and then pushes the 'send' button.

**The End**

_And that concludes the story! Thank you all for the suggestions and quotes I was able to use. I might do the sequel when that comes out too. But now, I'll be starting my next parody which is 'Piratoons of the Caribbean: At World's End'. Now please review and you can check out other stories and parodies on my profile._


End file.
